Hell or High Water
by StoryLover82
Summary: Clair Mero daughter of Marc and Rena Mero gets out of an abusive marriage then goes on a roadtrip through several states to take down Las Vegas Don Shane McMahon but other things stand in her way of getting her life back together.
1. Chapter 1

Hell or High Water Chapter 1

Summery: Clair Mero daughter of Marc and Rena Mero tries to get her life back together while running from the mob and her abusive ex husband and finds out a family secrete that takes her on a journey across multiple states to bring down powerful Las Vegas Don Shane McMahon.

Rating T

Content: Violence Language

Authers note: I only one Clair

July 2008

In a triple wide trailer on the TN river Clair Mero was in her room listening to her cd player. Her parents Marc and Rena were arguing. It seemed that in Rena's last stint in the WWE before it was shut down do to mob activity Rena screwed over Vince McMahon and his son Shane was having none of it and wanted revenge.

"Damn it Rena why the fuck were you fucking Vince McMahon? Were you just trying to get ahead or what?"

"Look Marc I'm sorry. I did not relies I was playing with fire. I had no idea that Shane snapped and went mob. Furthermore I have enough evidence to shut down the Vegas organization."

"At what risk? Your life, my life, or our daughters life. She is seventeen years old and has a lot going for her and because of you you've all ready fucked it up."

"YA KNOW WHAT MARC WHY DON'T YOU LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" Rena yelled throwing a bottle of Bud Light at him which smashed rite above his head. "YOUR WERE ALSO SLEEPING WITH STEPHANIE DID YO FORGET THAT YOU STUPID MORON.! DOES PAUE LEVEQUES NO ABOUT IT? I THINK NOT"

"DAMN WOMAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THROWING THINGS AT ME LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE TAKING MY DAMN HEAD OFF. NOW LETS SIT DOWN AND FIGURE OUT HOW WE ARE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS."

"Mom and dad why are you yelling." 17 year old Clair asked . "And what are ya'll talking about being involved with the mob?

"Honey you may be in danger so we have to figure out how to keep you safe." said Marc "And we believe that as soon as you turn 18 we get you out of the state and find someone to take care of you and that means finding someone to marry you."

"WHAT" exclaimed Rena and Clair. "Have you lost your mind dad?"

"NO NO NO IT WON'T HAPPEN." yelled Rena.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers note: only Marc and Rena were actual wrestlers other charators were not.**

"**Dad please just think about this. Why does it have to be this way?**

"**Clair I love you but I also want you safe."**

"**But dad" "HUSH HUSH HUSH IT IS DONE!" "Marc no need to yell lets just think it over."**

"**NO NEED TO THINK IT OVER RENA. YOU FUCKED UP SO IT IS DONE.. I HAVE TO FOCUS ON DAMAGE CONTROLL." With that he stormed into his office and slammed the door. Rena and Clair were too stunned to say anything.**

**Meanwhile in his office Marc was on the phone. "Hey Callaway its Marc. Yea listen man I need a favor Rena really made a mess of things and I need your help. Would you be willing to marry my daughter Clair to get her out of danger? Thanks so much man. She is 17 will be 18 tomorrow. Ok I will give her the keys to my truck and let her drive to Nashville to the airport and you can pick her up in L A. Yea I know she may not like it but for her own safety she will be married and living with you in Death Valley."**

**Marc walked out of his office were Rena and Clair were sitting on the couch in the living room. " Clair pack your bags you are going to catch a flight to LA. Someone will be picking you up." Why dad why are you doing this?" Its for your own safety that you get out of here soon. McMahon's men could show up at anytime it its best that you were out of the area."**

"**Ok hold on hold on hold on first of all Marc were is my daughter going second of all who are you sending her to third of all how is she getting to the airport?" "Rena she is going to Death Valley CA, I am sending her to my friend Mark Callaway he is a good man and needs a wife third I am letting her drive my truck to Nashville to the airport. Anymore questions dear?" asked Marc in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Don't I have a fucking say in anything? This is my life and it is not my damn fault that you and mom fucked up third I don't know this guy for shit…" Clair was cut off when gunshots rang out. "Shit Clair get in the truck and go just go." MOM DAD" she screamed as her dad got shot directly in the head and her mom shot in the heart. Clair then ran out the back door and jumped onto her parents rough speedboat and took off for the marina were the truck was parked at. **

**About 45 minites later she docked the boat and ran to the truck. With tires squealing she spun out of there. When she got to I-40 she turned on the radio and put in her limp biscuit cd and turned it to track no 3 witch was break stuff cause that's what she was feeling at that very moment. She had watched her parents get gunned down right in front of her because her parents literley screwed of a big time mob boss's father and sister. As she drove she wondered if they would come after her next and she wondered if this Mark Callaway person would let her come back to TN in a few years so she can find the evidence to put McMahon in jail for life.**

**It was about 8 p.m. when she got to Nashville and 20 minuites after that when she got to the airport. She checked in and got the redeye to LA. She was still in shock about everything that had transpired that afternoon evening and she wondered if she should call the police or just get on that plain get out of dodge. She was almost 18 but wished she was almost 21 because she really wanted a drink. She sent a text to her bff Tiffany and said she was leaving town and wasn't sure when or if she would be back. She wondered what kind of life she would have in California. The chapter of her life in Tennissee was closing and she was about to open up a new chapter. She sighed as they called her flight and as she got on the plane, first class she was surprised this guy must be loaded, she had a feeling this was just be beginning her life in TN may be over but her life will never be the same. Her life is just beginning!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hell or High Water Chapter 3

Clair got to LA at about 3 a.m. and she was greeted by a large man about 6' 9" with a broad upper body, long brown hair that was braided, and both arms sleaved with tatooos. He had sharp green eyes and a pissed off look on his face. "Lets go." he said gruffly. "We have a long drive to Houston." Houston she thought why the hell did he want to meet in LA if we were going to Houston?

Just as she was trying to get the nerve to ask they had approached a big black chevy truck. "Get in.", he said. Clair climbed into the front seat and put her seat belt on. Mark got in the drivers seat and started the engion and put the truck in drive and headed for the highway.

"Now lets get a few things straight right now." said Mark. "This is how its gonna be. First of all from now on you will do what I say at all times. Furthermore you will no longer be able to wear jeans, pants or shorts. You will wear dresses at all times, long dresses. I don't care if they are tank or spegettie strapped or low cut as long as they are long. Shoes I don't care what shoes you wear."

"Now wait a damn minuite you are now telling me what I can or cannot wear?" said Clair. This is total bullshit. No one has ever or will tell me how to dress and another thi….." she was cut off by a open handed punch to her side.

"YOU WILL NOT BACKTLAK OR DISRESPECT ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT. I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND THAT IF FINAL." He was yelling at that moment. Clair could only look at him in shock. In all of her 18 years she has never been hit or struck. Plus her parents had a equal relationship were both of them had a say in what was what and her dad never struck her mom either. The only time that they ever got even somewhat violent in a argument was the previous evening when her mom threw a beer bottle at her dad and that was it. Clair even had somewhat of a say in family discussions or arguments and she was never told how to dress. She always wore low rise jeans, shorts, capries, and pants plus tank tops, t shirts and halters.

"Another thing Mark started again I expect you to cook, clean, do laundry, grocery shop and all that jazz. I don't want kids so you are going on birth control."

"Mark can I ask you a question?"

"What is it."

"Why are we going to Houston and why did I come to LA? I thought you lived near here."

"Well to answer you r questions I want to get farther away from Vegas and Texas is my home. Also I wanted to throw McMahon off his game."

"Well he killed my parents so he will get what is coming to him. I am going back to TN in a few years to get all the evidence against him that is hidden somewhere on my parents property. Those bastards are going down."

"Ok did I just here you say that you were GOING to do something without MY premission ."

"I have to those bastards killed my parents and I want justice for them. This is none negotiable I'm going back in a few years." SMACK "WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS WHAT EVER I SAY!" Mark yelled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

TBC

Hell or High Water Chapter 4

Clair was hit again she couldn't believe it. This monster had slapped her twice in less than 30 minuites. Was this a preview of how her marriage was gonna be. She knew she had to get back to TN in a few years somehow. Mark wasn't saying anything he knew she was pissed. Hell he was pissed to not to mention all the idiot drivers cutting him off.

"Look you dammed morons learn to drive." he cussed the other drivers. Than man sure had road rage. He then turned on the radio to a country station. Clair looked out the passenger side window and looked at all the city lights going by as they were heading out of town. She was tired she had a long trying day. She put her seat back and went to sleep.

She woke up about 10 a.m. that same day and it looked like it was going to be a hot and sunny day. "Good your up you can drive some now so I can get some sleep." Mark pulled into a gas station just east of Las Vegas. Clair got out of the truck and headed inside to get a drink and a snack. Mark had to go to the bathroom and went in also. We he got out he noticed Clair's appearance. Her hair was up in a French braid and she was wearing sweat shorts and a spegettie strapped tank. "Clair we are gonna have to find a mall so you can get some better clothes cause you look like shit."

Everyone in the store heard the comment and a couple of people muttered asshole under their breaths. Clair was embarrassed as she got a monster to drink and a sausage a busciet to eat. Mark got a sausage and biscuit and a bottle of water. After Mark paid for the items they walked back out to the truck. Mark gave Clair the keys and told her that she was driving the next 8 hour stretch. "Mark why did you have to embarrass me in there." Clair asked as she drove off.

"I was only being honest and you do look like shit."

"Well excuse me I guess I should have gone by Oprey Mills Mall in Nashville and bought some clothes but since my parents where shot right in front of me I didn't think about it.! Smack.

"What is it with you smart mouth? You just don't know when to shut the fuck up."

"Fuck off Mark I refuse to be berated and put down. My parents were equal partners in there marriage and could speak their mind and oh…..THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR CUTTING ME OFF AND NEARLY CAUSING A WRECK IN THE INTERSTATE ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the semi that changed lanes right in front of them cutting them off causing Clair to slam on the breaks.

"Road rage much." Mark smirked. Clair flipped him off with that. "Flip me off again I will break that figure and no I won't hit you again at least not while your driven cause quite frankly I don't want to get in a wreck. You really need to work on that mouth if you want a easy time in Houston." I'm going to sleep now wake me up when get close to Pheonix Arizona so we can find a mall then I'm driving for a while after that."

"Why do you gotta be so bossy. I am having a hard time with all of this."\

'Clair just shut up you are starting to get on my nerves."

"Im starting to get on your nerves that is just so funny. I didn't think that you had nerves let a lone feelings."

"Clair."

"Mark."

TBC

Hell or High Water Chapter 5

"Clair why do you insist on pushing my buttons."

"Mark I'm sorry I am just stressed to the limit and I am still trying to get my head around everything that has happened and then Mr. Neanderthal here is now telling me what to do and what to wear and wouldn't that piss you off a little bit to."

"What ever I'm going to sleep."

After Mark put his seat back Clair turned on the radio. Her favorite song by Alabama, Southern Star, came on and she turned up the radio slightly. She thought about how she was going to get back to TN to get the evidence against McMahon and get justice for her parents murder. She sighed this was gonna be a long road ahead.

8 Hours later the approached Phenix Arizona and she woke up Mark.

"DAMN SHIT FUCK."

"Did you leave anything out."

"Don't start with me. Now get off at this exit and I will direct you to the mall."

"Boy someone's grumpy when they first wake up."

"SHUT IT."

The got to the mall ten minuites later and since Clair knew what to buy this was going to be a quick trip. Her first stop was Victoria's Secret for underwear, bras, and sleepwear. Then she went to Belk cause they were having a dress sale and bought some long dresses the went to the shoe department and bought flats sandeles, pumpes, and wedges. Before they left the mall Mark told Clair to pick out a outfit and change so she would look respectful.

She picked out a light pink spegettie strapped v neck dress with cups and a pair of light pink wedges. Mark had stopped at sears and bought a suitcase to put the rest of her stuff in. As Clair was walking out to the truck she noticed a couple of thugs hanging out and the weird thing that she noticed was one was white and the other was black.

"You look so much better Clair." said Mark.

"Ya know I am glad that I am pleasing you master." Clair said sarcastically. WHACK. Mark had had enough and back handed her so hard she fell up against his truck. "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT DO YOU."

"Hey man don't do that ." the white thug said. "Don't you think that is fucked up Truth?"

"I must agree with ya Cena." The black thug known now as truth said. "Any man that hit's a woman is nothing but a bitch."

"Shut the fuck up and mind ya own damn business ya little punks." said Mark.

"You really wanna go there?" asked Cena playing with the 9mm that he has in his waist pants. TBC

Hell or High Water Chapter 6

"Do you really wanna go there?" asked Cena playing with the 9mm stuck in his pants.

"I mean do you really wanna go there. I can kill you and take your girl from ya just like that." Cena smirked while snapping his fingers. Mark walked to the back of the truck and pulled out a double barrol 12gage shot gun.

"Ya wanna play pretty boys, scum, low life thugs? I got ya something right here." Mark cocked the shot gun to show them he meant business. Clair was just watching the confrontation in shock not believing what was happining . She did not move she was still leaning up against the truck with a hand over her face since it was stinging after that last slap. She felt sore on her back in side since that is were she hit truck from the impact of the slap.

"OK ok man you win we're out." said Truth while dragging Cena away.

"Cena chill dudes got a fucking double barrol shotgun. Our fire power is no match."

"Yea ok Truth. I WILL BE SEEING YOU BITCH!" Cena yelled at Mark.

"OK NAME THE TIME AND PLACE PUNKASS!" Mark yelled back. He then grabbed Clair roughly by the arm. "GET YOU ASS IN THE TRUCK!" Mark yelled while throwing her into the passanger seat. He went around to the driver's seat got in and drove off with a squeal of tires.

"Maybe I should just turn you over to McMahon since you are more trouble than you are worth. All you know how to do is run that damn mouth. Sheesh!"

"Look I am sorry I just don't know what else to say. I am not used to being controlled. I am used to having a say in what goes on with my life."

"Just shut up I don't want to talk anymore." Mark was frustrated as many times as he warned her she just couldn't control that mouth of hers. She better learn to watch it cause she will have a very rude awakening when they get to Houston. She was now his property and she better damn sure know how to act like it.

10 hours later Houston Texas


	4. Chapter 4

Hell or High Water Chapter 7

**Authors note: This chapter will be longer I know the others are kinda short I am just getting used to this word processor.**

10 Hours later Houstan Texas

Clair was sound asleep when Mark pulled into his driveway. "Wake up Clair we are here." "Were are we?" asked Clair.

"We are home in Huston."

"Ok let me grab my suitcase and get out of the truck then." Clair groaned as she got out of the truck because of her sore muscles from being thrown up against the truck plus her face hurt with all the slaps Mark had giving her.

"Get yer ass in the house. I am tired and ready to go to bed for a bout 12 hours." said Mark.

"Oh for crying out loud why do you have to be such a jackass?" SMACK. "You just don't know when to quit do ya?"

"Sorry sorry sorry what the fuck else can I say?"

Sigh " Clair come into the house so we can go to bed. I will give you to tour and introduce you to the others who will be living with us tomorrow."

"Ok lets go to bed." Mark led them in the house and up the stairs to a huge master bedroom. It had a king sized bed with brown sheets and a black comforter and the master bath was huge also with a large steam shower and garden jacuzzie tub. Mark stripped down to her boxers and crawled into bed. Clair went into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth since she was feeling grimy from all the traveling. She took out a pair of red cotton sleep shorts and a matching camie top and a clean pair of underwear. She slipped them on and combed out her long blond hair and put moose in it so it wouldn't tangle before putting it up in a ponytail before crawling into bed.

Clair had awoken at 10 a.m. the next morning, took a quick shower and put on a light blue strapless bra dress and a pair of fancy flip flops. Then she put her hair in a French braid and did her makeup to cover up any bruises from them slaps the day before. She looked in the bedroom and saw that Mark was already up and headed down stairs.

When she came down stairs she noticed a large living area with a brown leather sectional sofa and large brown leather recliners facing a huge 72 inch flat screen tv with a intertainment system with a dvd player and a ton of movies. She peeked into the dining room that had a chandalier and a 15 place setting oak dining room table.

The entryway by the front door had tile flooring and a closet to hang coats and hats in. The kitchen was all stainless steel and marble top counters. Had a sitting bar and a large marble top kitchen table with all top of the line appliances. Clair wondered were everyone was or if they all left to go do something. Just then the front door opens and Mark walked in followed by a large guy about 7 feet tall and a shorter but more intimidating guy and two women. One was very tall and bulky with short blond hair and the other was short and stocky with big lips. She had blond hair also.

"Good your up and dressed the way I like. Let me introduce you to Glen Jacobs or Kane witch is his nickname. Raybc just call him that. Tori witch is Glen's girlfriend and Beth Rabc's off and on girlfriend cause he won't stop flirting with other women whether they are taken or not. Guys this is my fiance Clair Mero."

**Authors Note:**** I wanted to put Tori back with Kane in this story.**

"Well it is nice to meet all of you." Said Clair

"Likewise." said Glen.

"Girl you are smoken hott." said Rabyc.

"Welcome to our little our little fucked up dysfunctional family." said Tori.

"Bitch just keep you hands off my man and we will be just fine." said Beth.

"Oh hear we go lookout." muttered Glen.

"Listen here skank who are you calling a bitch and furthermore I don't go after men who are taken so get off you high horse and fuck off." Clair said.

"OK YOU TWO THIS ENDS NOW. Beth you have nothing to worry about she belongs to me ok and Clair you really need to control that mouth." said Mark angrily.

"She probably uses her mouth to suck a lot of dick" snorted Beth.

"YOU BITCH!" Clair ran right up to Beth and punched her in the mouth. About a minuite later the two women were rolling on the floor hitting each other. "Yea girl fight girl fight." Shut the fuck up Raybc." Said Glen as he and Mark pulled the women off one another. Mark drew back and slapped Clair hard across the face. "YOU NEED TO CUT THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW CAUSE I WON'T PUT UP WITH IT." Mark yelled at Clair.

"She started it and I didn't do a damn thing to her except defend myself." said Clair as she got pissed and stalked out the door to sit on the porch and cool down.

**Authors Note****: Well another chapter what do ya'll think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hell or High Water Chapter 8

Mark stormed off after her. How Dare Clair disrespect him in front of every one. When he made it outside Clair was sitting on the swing looking out over the ranch with a sad look on her face. He winched as he saw the hand print on her cheek.

"Clair we need to get a few things straight right now. I will not put up with you acting like this in front of our roommates and my friends. I know Beth was out of line but you did not have to throw that first punch."

"Oh." Clair snorted. "I'm supposed to just sit there and take it when I am accused of using my mouth to suck a lot of dick! Real nice." She got up and was about to go back in the house when Mark grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Would you just chill. I know you are pissed I would be to but you do not throw the first punch. Now go inside and cook breakfast for everyone." Mark said with a smirk on his face. Clair walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what was available. She took out 3 cans of Grands buttermilk buscites and after putting them on the pans but them in the over. She took out sasauge, bacon, and eggs and started cooking.

After she got done fixing breakfast she called everyone in and told them it was ready. After giving everyone a plate she was about to fix her self one when Ryback pointed to his now empty plate and said, "FEED ME MORE."

"You know what you are such a dumbass. I don't know why I even put up with you." said Beth.

"Cause I have a big ass dick and am very good in bed!" Ryback retorted.

"Trying to eat man. Damn take it to the bedroom." said Glen.

"Ok that's enough lets get down to business." stated Mark. We need to move to San Antonio to get this bike shop up and running."

"Why cant we just stay here?" asked Ryback. "Were the hell is my food woman!" He got a slap upside the head by Mark.

"First of all I am the only one who can talk to her like that second of all if we try to open up anything here in Houston McMahon will want a piece of it and it aint fuckin happining GOT IT!"

Clair was listening to the conversation while she handed Ryback another plate of food and as she was making her way with her own plate to sit down he smacked her right on the ass. She turned a round and punched in right in the face. "I DON'T NEED SOME GREASE BALL TO PUT HIS HANDS ON ME. YOU HAVE A GIRL KEEP YOU FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF." yelled Clair.

"Clair I'm gonna let that one go cause he did have it coming." said Mark. "But you didn't have to raise your voice. Ryback you do that shit again I will beat you with in a inch of your life. Beth you need to keep him in line."

"Are we having fun yet?" Joked Glen. "Little bro." Mark said in a warning tone. " Now lets get back on track. We are moving to San Antonio in the next couple of days so we need to get everything in order. This is how its going to go. Glen, Ryback, and I will be driving the large Uhauls with car tows since we all have to cars. Clair will drive my Chevy Silverado and I will tow her Chevy Avalanch. Tori will drive Glen's GMC Titan while he tows Tori's Yukon. Beth you will drive Rybacks Dodge Ram while he tows your Chevy equinox. Now any questions?

"Glen you drive any faster than 5 miles over the speed limit while towing my car I will bust your ass when we get there and no sex for a month." stated Tori.

"Yea Mr. Lead foot don't be speeding. Oh Ryback I think that I will drive my car and you tow yours. Oh also after slapping Clair on the ass no sex for 2 weeks" stated Beth.

"Clair you know better than to deny me anything." said Mark. "We haven't done anything yet so you have nothing to worry about." Clair replied. "Oh and another thing watch your road rage." smirked Mark.

"Road rage?" asked Tori. "Yea on our way here this idiot truck driver cuts right in front of us causing Clair to slam on the breaks and she called him everything under the sun."

"Yea well at least she keeps it in the car. Ryback rolls down the window pulls up beside them and cusses them to there faces and pulled a gun on a couple of people." stated Beth.

"Of the subject why move to hide from McMahon? Why not just take him down." said Clair. "Its not that simple when you have nothing on him to take him down with. Said Mark. "Did you forget that I have enough evidence to take him down that is hidden somewere on my parents property in TN." Said Clair.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME." Mark yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TN TO GET THE EVIDENCE TO TAKE HIM DOWN. LET THE POLICE AND THE FBI HAND IT."

"YOU WOULD SAY THAT CAUSE IT WASN'T YOUR PARENTS THAT HIS MEN GUNNED DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU YOU SELF CENTERED STUPID FUCK! Clair screamed back at him. Glen, Ryback, Tori, and Beth looked on as WWIII erupted. Mark and Clair were standing on either side of the table glaring at each other.

"Ok time out." said Glen. Wanting to diffuse the situation before it got out of control like it did with the incident with Beth. "We all just need to chill. Lets all just go up to our rooms and start packing." And with that Glen took Tori's hand and led her upstairs.

"Come on babe lets get the party started. Do you think maybe you could change you mind about the two weeks sex thing?" Ryback said to Beth as he took her hand. "Hell to the NO." she stated walking upstairs. "Damn."

Ryback followed Beth upstairs leaving Mark and Clair alone in the kitchen. Clair started cleaning up the breakfast dishes putting them in the dishwasher.

"Clair." Mark started.

"Just don't say a word to me right now. I am highly pissed of."

"Look we do need to talk. We are going to be getting married today and how can we work if we are fighting all the time."

"Oh how can we work if I can never have an opinion. If I am told what to and what not to wear. If I cant just get justice for the murder for my parents. If I am getting slapped around all the time. You tell me. You tell me right now."

"Clair I am just a controlling person that is just who I am. Also I wouldn't be slapping you if you would just not backtalk me all the time and be such a smartass to me." Clair just walked upstairs to redo her make up since they were going to the courthouse soon.

**2 hours later**

Clair Mero was now Clair Callaway. She had changed into a emerald green halter dress and a pair of matching clogs. She left her hair down and she looked like a model. Mark was just in aww of how beautiful his now wife was. Glen and Tori were there two witnesses. They were all out on the back patio have celebratory drinks. Clair was only 18 so she was drinking non alcaholic wine. It was peaceful but they had a lot to do to get ready for the move. It would be a adventure.

**Author's Note:**** Well there you have it another chappy Clair is now married and what will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hell or High Water Chapter 9

Three days since Mark and Clair got married and it was time to move to San Antonio. The past few days went by without incident. Ryback got drunk on Jim Beam the night before last and got on his hands and begged Beth to change her mind about the no sex for two weeks thing. Glen and Tori got into a snit the night before over a pool game. Glen was being a sore loser and kicked the pool table as Tori was about to sink the 8 ball. He ended up getting a slap in the face by Tori and having to sleep on the couch.

Clair decided that she wanted to wear something comfortable for the drive so she put on a pair of white spandex capries, a red tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. That did not sit well with Mark at all. "What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked.

"I wanted to be comfortable since I am following you in your truck." Clair answered back. "There is nothing wrong with this outfit." Mark then went into her suitcases and found a teal stretchy long pant tubed romper that had built in cups and a pair of low wedged sandles. "This is much better change now." "For fuck sakes Mark there is nothing wrong with this. Its just…. Errrrr." She mumbled taking the other outfit and going into the bathroom to change.

"And enough with the dammed attitude." Mark called after her.

"Mark why did you make her change? There was nothing wrong with what she had on." Confronted Tori. "Tori stay the hell out of it." said Glen. "No Glen, sore loser, I won't. There was nothing wrong with what she had on. Mark is was just being a fucking asshole. He treats her like shit!" TORI BUT THE FUCK OUT. IT IS NONE OF OUR BUSINESS." Glen yelled getting fed up. Pluse after sleeping on the couch he was not in the best of moods.

"Can we quit the bitch festing and get on the road already?" said a irritated Beth Phenix. "PMS time?!" said Ryback. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CASTRATED YOU BEST WATCH IT." Beth yelled. "Yep someones on the rag!" WACK! Beth hit her boyfriend as hard as she could causing him to fall into the couch. "IT'S A MONTH NOW!"

"Ok enough with the slap and tickle fest lets go." said Mark. "Were burning daylight here." Everyone followed Mark out to the cars and the U-Hauls. "Anyone rides my ass will get smacked when we stop." said Beth. "Road rage much?" "DAMN YOU RYBACK IM WARNING YOU!"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET GOING." Mark yelled. "I swear its like a bunch of kids." All the men got into the U-Hauls and the women got into the desicnated cars or trucks. Clair was actually enjoying the drive. She loved to just to the radio way up and chill to the music. She listened to all the banter and cussing over the walky talkies. She decided to turn the radio to a news station to see what was going on in the world and if there was anything on Shane McMahon.

"_Breaking news from the TN river in TN. 46 year old Marc Mero and his wife 42 year old Rena Mero were found dead in there home on the TN river having been in what appeard to be a drive by shooting. Details are still coming in and it is believed that the son of there previous employer Vince McMahon owner of the wwe witch is no longer a company and had been shut down do to the sun of the billionare, Shane McMahon joining the Las Vegas Mafia back in 2005. Over the years he has grown more powerful and now is one of the most powerful Dons in the US. Mr. and Mrs. Mero have a daughter that is 18 and it is believed that she escaped. Sorces say she boarding a plane in Nashville and headed for LA. We believe she witnessed the shooting."_

She was dumbfounded. She could not believe it had been almost a week since the shooting and it just now made the national news. "Son of a bitch she muttered out loud. I have got to get back in a couple of years to get the evidence to take the bastard down." Just then her cell rang. "What!" she snapped.

"Hey hey hey chill its me Tiffany."

"Oh hey Tiff sorry there is just a lot going on and I just heard about my parents on the news." "I know Clair it's a shame. They were such good people. Look the reason that I am calling you is to tell you that I no longer live in Nashville. I met someone and I am getting married and I live in St. Louis. His name is Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yes."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE. JUST RUN. I DON'T CARE WERE JUST GO."

"I don't understand why are you getting all upset?"

"HE WORKS FOR SHANE!" Clair screamed. Just then the phone went dead. "FUCK!" Clair immediately got her car charger out of her purse and plugged it in and called back Tiffany.

"Hello." a man answered Tiffany's phone. "Put Tiff on." said Clair. "Who the hell is this?" "This is her best friend from school now put her on." "No I won't cause I don't need you brainwashing my fiance." "Its not brainwashing it's telling truth." "Sorry good by." He hung up. "What. You. Uggggghhhhh." Clair said in frustration just then she noticed that everyone was getting off the interstate. She wanted to try again to convince Mark to let her do what she needed to do.

They stopped at a gas station with a McDonalds connected to it. Everyone got out of the vehicals. Clair ran up to Mark and tried to convince him yet again. "Mark please listen to me I need to go back to TN in a few years to get the evidence. My parents murder was on the news and I got a call from my bff. She said she was getting married and her fiance is Randy Orton one of Shane's top guys. Now will you listen to me?"

"Again Clair you are not going to TN and like I said let the FBI handle it." Mark answered.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were your parents that got killed or your best friend that is in danger." Clair shot back.

"Clair I'm warning you best drop it."

"Fuck you you selfish bastard!" Smack! Mark pushed Clair up against the truck. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TN AND YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME WITH DISRESPECT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled.

"Mark your causing a scene." said Glen.

"Hit her one more time and I'll…." "Tori drop it. Mark chill. Lets everyone calm down, gas up, eat, and get back on the road. Clair I understand your point of view but it is dangerous for you to take on the mob yourself."

"Damn and I thought that Beth was on the rag." joked Ryback.

"Oh no did he just go there?" asked Clair.

"Ok its now a month and ½." stated Beth. Mark stormed off cause he was pissed off at everyone. "Lets just go eat." said Glen taking control of the situation.

"Oh yea I need to eat. Feed Me More." said Ryback.

"Dumbass."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

After everyone cooled off, ate, and gassed up they got back on the road. Clair was worried about her best friend. She was starting to get tired of driving so she turned on the radio and was listening to Lean Rimes. She saw the sign that said San Antonio 20 miles. Yes the drive was almost over.

They pulled into there driveway and hour later. Everyone was tired from the drive and cranky.

"The next time you decide to ride my ass I will punch you in the face. You almost hit my truck you moron." Glen yelled at Ryback. "Well if you wouldn't drive so damn slow." "Did you not see that state trooper dummy?"

"Would everyone just shut up. We have a lot of work to do unpacking and getting the shop open and I am tired off all of this bickering. IT ENDS NOW." stated Mark.

**Authors note: I am going to jump ahead three years to the final fight that causes the divorce. That way I can get to the good stuff about taking down the mob!**

Three years later…..

It had been a rough three years for Clair. The spunk she once had was gone. She never argued or stood up for herself anymore. Mark was able to get his bike shop up and running and in addition to Ryback and Glen he hired to more people to work for him. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Scott always had a beer in his hand from the time he woke up to the time he passed out. Since Scott had such a drinking problem, it didn't effect his job performance though, he could never keep a girlfriend. Kevin on the other hand eventually married his long term girlfriend Terri Runnals.

Glen and Tori got married and have been very happy since. Beth got fed up with Ryback and left him. He is now dating Amy Dumas and she certainly is a firecracker. Clair had no freedom what so ever. The slaps and shoves she used to get when her and Mark first got together turned into punches and kicks. Her fiery personality turned into a submissive doormat. It all came to a head the night of her 21st birthday.

Mark decided that he wanted to grill some steaks and have a bon fire in the back yard by the pool. Clair brought out all the beer and drinks for everyone and popped open a Budweiser. "Did I give you permission to drink?" asked Mark. "Oh for crying out loud I am 21 now last I heard it is legal to drink when you are 21 in the state of Texas." Clair shot back.

"Come on guys can we not do this tonight." complained Tori. Tori noticed that Clair was a little lippy and she knew who gave her the courage to stand up for herself. His name was Jose Quarvo. Glen knew it to and he knew this night could end up in a total blowout with a huge possibility of the cops getting called. "You know what Tori why don't you just for once but the hell out. Just cause you are married to MY brother doesn't mean you can stick your nose into everything." Mark fired back while getting the fire on the grill ready for the steaks. "Hey Nash why don't you get the bon fire going and Last Call Scott Hall get some cd's and bring out the portable stereo." He called out to Kevin and Scott.

"And there he is always giving orders. If it aint his way its no way." chimed Clair. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs. "Hey Amy you are lucky. Your boyfriend may be an annoying asshole but at least he aint abusive. Hell I cannot believe that I just let myself go and let this go on for three fucking years to the point that I'm just a doormat. Well sometimes my little friend Jose gives me the confidence to be myself again." she held up the bottle. "Say hello to my little friend Jose!"

"Hell fuckin yea!" exclaimed Scott cracking open his 12th beer of the day.

"Not good not good." muttered Tori. "Babe tell Scott to just cool it." "Scott you don't know how my brother gets just cool it."

"Oh wait is Mark the only one around here that can have a opinion about something. Hell he tells us all what to do. Oh something makes me wonder if he is working for McMahon the way he won't let me to the one simple thing that will put hiss ass away. And to come to think of it it's been three years today that my parents were gunned down in cold blood." stated Clair. Mark was livid. How dare she accuse him of secretly working for McMahon. McMahon was the one who killed Sara the one woman he truly ever loved. The one woman he would never lay a hand on no matter what.

Glen new as well that Clair shouldn't have accused him that. This was going to be bad. Tori was worries also about what was going to happen next. It was like waiting for a ticking time bomb to go off. Ryback was silent watching and wondering how this was all going to play out. Kevin, who had a strict policy on men hitting woman was watching and ready to jump in if necessary. Scott who did not really know what was going on was ready to jump in also to help out Kevin cause he always had Kevin's back. Amy and Terri both had there phones just in case they needed to call the cops. Time stood still.

Finally Mark spoke. "You were way out of line when you accused me for working for McMahon. That man ruined my life. You say that I don't get why you want to get the shit in TN so badly, well I DO. THAT MAN KILLED THE ONLY WOMAN THAT I EVER LOVED AND BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE, AND MY SHOP WHEN I LIVED IN DEATH VALLY. YOU LITTLE MISS PRISS THINK YOU HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT. WELL GUESS WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE." Mark yelled.

"I may not have a clue well you listen up. You have being doing nothing but being a controlling abusive asshole to me. If you were to just sit down and talk to me we would have found some common ground but no. YOU THINK THAT TO IMPOWER YOURSELF IS TO JUST PHYSICALLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Clair yelled back. "Oh here we go." muttered Glen

Mark was soo mad he kicked the grill right into the swimming pool. "Nice move ace how in the hell are we gonna have dinner now." asked Scott.

"Did he just say what I think he just said." asked Glen to Kevin? "Scott man can it we don't need things to get worse with your drunkan smart mouth." "Ya know what Kevin FUCK YOU." he shot back. Amy who was new to the group watched two wars that were going on. The one with Mr. and Mrs. Callaway and the other with Kevin and Scott. Clair and Mark were just glaring at each other not saying anything. "Scott let me ask you something why cant you keep a girlfriend? I'll tell you why its because of your dammed drinking and not knowing when to shut the hell up."

"Oh are you my daddy now Kevin." was Scotts sarcastic remark. "Hey Clair why don't you tell us why you dress the same all the time. All I have ever seen you wear is dresses. Why is that?" "Scott. Shut up." "No Glen I won't shut up I want to here it. Not to mention were did Mark go. Is he scared that Kevin and I will beat his ass cause he beats on his wife."

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW HALL I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING AND MY MARRIAGE IS MY BUSINESS NOT YOURS." yelled Mark. He then walked over to his wife and punched her in the face. "AND THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME YOU STUPID BITCH." he then punched her in the side and the stomach. YOU ARE A DISCRACE. YOU AINT WORTH SHIT." he screamed. Kevin had enough and grabbed Mark punching him in the face and shoving him the ground.

"Yea big man aren't you beating up on a poor woman. You are the discrace." Kevin retorted. Terri helped Clair to her feet and got her out of harms way and over to were Amy and Tori were.

"I know Mark was wrong to beat Clair but if you hit my brother again I will get his shotgun and shoot your ass." said Glen. "You shoot my best friend me and you are going to have a problem GLEN." Scott told him. "Scott he's drunk he's not usually like this." said Tori. "Babe why don't you just go into the house and make you a sandwich." "I aint going no were. That little punk needs to be taught a lesson." Glen pointed at Scott.

"If I have to I will kill everyone of you motherfuckers! Try me just try me." Oh yea well try THIS!" Kevin punched Glen in the face and choke slammed him. "See what happens when you decide to threaten everyone?" The group heard sirens someone had called the law.

One sheriff and 4 deputies walked on to the property. They noticed all the beer and the hard liquor bottles. Sherriff Steve Austin, nicknamed Stone Cold, Deputy Phill Brook, nicknamed Punk, Deputy Mike Mizeran, The Miz, Lance Storm, and Cody Rodes.

"Well what seems to be going on. We got a call about shouting and screaming and fighting and I want to know what is going on." said Steve.

"Well Mark and his wife Clair got into it and started beating her and my husband Kevin had enough and punched him in the face and shoved him to the ground." said Terri.

"Then his brother Glen defended his brother and told Kevin that if he hits him again he was going to get a shot gun and shoot his ass." Said Amy.

"Was he involved the Miz asked pointing at Ryback" "No my boyfriend stayed out of the whole thing."

"Officer me and the old lady got into it I roughed her up abit and those idiots Kevin Nash and Scott hall had to stick there noses into it." said Mark.

"Yea sorry we butted in but any man who hit's a woman is nothing but a pussy."

"You wanna go there asshole? "Yea lets dance ass wipe." retorted Kevin.

"ENOUGH." shouted Lance.

"Come on Clair lets go inside and talk and you can tell me what happened and what you want to do." Steve said gently.

Clair and Steve walked into the house. "Ok Clair tell me what happened." Clair was in tears. Three years of hell all coming out along with the death of her parents. "He just doesn't get me." Clair sobbed. "I know that I have a smart mouth sometimes and I know that I can get cocky. When my parents were alive they had a equal relationship. I never seen them get violent with each other once. Let alone smack or hit one another. The only time there arguments ever came close was the night that they died. Mom got sooo pissed at dad she threw a beer bottle at him. My mom and dad screwed over this Don named Shane McMahon and have enough evidence to put that sonofabitch away for life. Well dad decided to marry me off to keep me safe so as my parents and I were arguing about it Shane's men came and shot the place up killing my parents. I was able to escape so I drove to Nashville and caught a flight to LA. I met up with Mark in LA and found out that he was controlling. Then he slapped me twice in less than 30 minuites. Later he back handed me sooo hard I fell against his truck. Since then it had been a slap here, a backhand there, and a shove. About a year after we got together his slaps and shoves turned into punches and kicks and the rest they say is history. Steve I just want out. I don't wanna press charges or any money from him I just want out. My parents left me enough money to keep me set for life. I want a divorce. Mark never understood why I was sooo insisting to go to TN to pick up the evidence. He never got to know the real me at all. I just want out." Clair broke down right then and really cried. The past three years catching up with her.

Steve made up his mind. He handed her the keys to his truck. "You can stay with me till after the divorce is finalized. All you have to do is hit go home on the gps and it will tell you how to get there." "Thanks sooo much Steve. No one has been this nice to me in years." Well you deserve it."

Clair got into the truck and rolled down the window. "Hey do you know of any malls that are still open. I need to get some clothes. The clothes that I want to wear." Terri gave her directions to a mall that stayed open to 10.

An hour later she was pulling up in Steve's driveway. She bought a whole new wardrobe of clothes that she liked. Steve was sitting on the couch watching tv and drinking a beer. "Hey how was your shopping trip?"

"Great now I just need to buy a car."

"Let me know and I'll come with. What are your plans after the divorce is final. You planning on staying in Texas?"

"Actually I am heading to TN to get some stuff and then from there I have know idea. Might just move to a new state and start over."

"I see. You want to take down that yellow belly bastard Shane don't you."

"Yes I do he totally ruined my life and I also want justice for my family."

"Its not going to be easy." "What is easy these days? I have come to the conclusion that if you want to better your life, be happy and do the right thing you just have to work hard for it. I mean maybe there will once again be WWE entertainment on our television sets. Who knows were we will all end up."

"Gosh I never knew you were that deep." "No one does except my parents and Tiffany. I miss her sooo much. She was my best friend and I haven't spoke to her in three years since she told me she was getting married to Randy Orton who by the way is a part of a group called Evolution who are Shane's right hand men. I just hope she's ok."

"Well its getting late how about lets get some sleep." "Sounds good to me."

The next day

Clair was up at 8 am showered and put on a pair of low rise skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She was glad she could wear what she wanted now and she couldn't wait till the court date so she could be rid of her abusive husband. She decided that she should go car shopping and caught a cab to the local Ford Dealership. After looking for about an hour she decided on a 2013 midnight blue metallic Lincoln Navigator, her first major purchase. Then after that she drove to Apple Bees to get some lunch then decided to head back to Steve's. Steve had the day off so he was doing yard work and cutting the grass, and was fixing the roof because a few nights ago got hail damage with the thunderstorm they had.

"Hey you like my new car?" she called up to him. "My my my that is a nice one. I guess we both like fords." "Looks like we do Steve."

"Steve looked down at her. She was certainly a beauty. 5'9" long white blond hair and blue eyes. She looked good in jeans, a tank top, and ankle boots. "Steve quit thinking like that." He scolded himself. He shouldn't be even thinking that way since she just got out of a abusive relationship and was a bout to get a divorce. Plus he just split up with his long time girlfriend who was the local Judge. Judge Micheals who moved here a few years back from Alabama.

A few weeks later was the final court date and Clair was wearing a pair of grey dress pants and a blue suit jacket and a pair of grey pumps. It was quick with both parties just wanting out and wanting to get on with their lives. After they left the court house. Clair drove back to Steve's to get things so she could be on her way.

"So what now?" asked Steve.

"Well back to TN to tie up loose ends and maybe hit the TN river one last time before I move to were ever to start over."

"Ever think about maybe coming back here?"

"I don't know two many hardships here plus my now ex lives here. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. Well you have a safe trip and call me sometime."

"I will thanks for all of your hospitality in letting me stay here for the past few weeks."

"That's no problem in fact I am actually going to miss having you around. Someone who can throw back a few, whip me into shape if I need it, shoot a mean game of pool, and can deal with my job and my crazy hours."

"Well you will find that special someone."

"Actually I think I already did." "Steve you and I both know now is not the time with both of us fresh out of relationships. Plus I have too much stuff I have to take care of before I even start thinking about jumping back in the saddle again. Plus I want to be on my own for a while. I am only 21."

"I understand. Perhaps our paths will cross again and you give us a shot." Maybe we will just have to see what the future holds." Clair said as she loaded her last suitcase into the back of the car. She then gave Steve a hug. "Thank you again and take care." "By Clair."

With that she got into the drivers seat and drove off and 20 minuites later got on the interstate heading for TN.

**Authors not: Boy that was a long chapter but I had fun writing it and I hope everyone has fun reading it. Will Steve and Clair meet again or will she find someone else. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

Ten hours later Clair was pulling into the driveway that she never thought she would make it back to because of Mark. All the crime scene tape was gone since it had been 3 years. She used her key that she still had to get into the trailer. She was surprised that the electricity never got turned off and that the trailer still had cable and internet. She did not see any remnents that a murder did take place. The carpet was clean and the windows were fixed and even the dent in the wall were her mom threw the beer bottle had been fixed.

She walked into her parents master bedroom and it looked like nobody had even been there. The bed was made, her mom never maid the bed, and there were no night gown, clothes, or anything in the closet. Then she saw this weird bump in the carpet by the bed. She never noticed it before cause something was always covering it. When she walked over and got a closer look it turned out to be a trap door to a basement underneath the trailer. Curious Clair took a flashlight and headed down the steps. She had a feeling that the stuff she was looking for was down here somewhere.

She looked under every nook and craney when she got down stairs and was about to give up when she saw this safe hidden in the floor. She knew the combination cause it was her birthday. When she got the safe open there was the folder with all the evidence that was needed to take down Don Shane McMahon. There were tapes, pictures, and copies of letters and a cd rom that had all of Shane's business Dealings. Clair figured that she should leave and stay somewhere else just in case Shane had the place staked out.

She walked back upstairs and out of the trailer and locked the door back. Her dad had a camper at the marina were the truck had been parked the night she hightailed it to Nashville. She would stay there for a couple of days till she knew what her next move would be. She got to the marina a little while later after stopping at a grocery store to get some food for a few days.

She was happy that she was away from Mark and able to get justice for her parents. She was still worried about Tiff but she had not heard from her in years. She grabbed a small bag that had just enough clothes for a few days, her little safe that she was keeping the folder filled with evidence in and unlocked the camper and went in. She showered and put on a teal green camie and a pair of matching shorts. She turned on the tv and watched Fast Five then went to bed.

The next day she decided that she would play today. Take out her parents pontoon and hit the river for the day and figure out stuff tomorrow. She put on a blue string bikinie and a net cove up over it. Then grabbed a cooler and put in a party tray and sandwiches. She then walked over to the little convience store and got 6 bottles of water, chips, and a 12pack of Bud Light.

She walked out on the dock and over to her parents pontoon. She noticed that it hadn't been cleaned since it was last used which was about 4 years ago. Clair spent 1 and ½ hours cleaning up all the cobwebs and the bird poop. After sweeping everything up and cleaning the seats she layed out the beach towels. Clair then took off her cover up, then put her hair up in a ponytail and put a baseball cap over it to keep the sun off her face. After she put sunscreen on she started the motar and headed out on the water. When Clair got to the main channel she increased her speed. She cracked open a beer and turned on the radio and Little Big Town's motor boaten came on. Talk about perfect song for the situation she cranked it up and sang along with the music.

Clair decided to go to the beach her and her parents used to go to all the time way back when. As she pulled up she saw another pontoon with two women laying out in the sun and talking. One women was real tall and big with black hair and the other was a little shorter blond with a more feminen body. "Hey!" she called out to the two women. "Certainly a nice day to be on the river isn't it.?"

"You can say that again." said the blond.

"That is till crazy gets back." said the black haired woman.

"What or who is crazy?" asked Clair. "The guys they act like two year olds that don't have a lick of sense. They are off some were jet skeing and tubing." said the blond.

"And having burping contests and hitting the hard liquor. Like Becky said there kids." added the black haired women.

"Well sounds like you guys have a lot of entertainment. I'm Clair by the way. Clair Mero." said Clair.

"Hey." said the blond. "I'm Rebecca Hickenbotton and this is Joannie Waltman.

"Nice to meet you both." Clair said while grabbing another beer out of the cooler. Just then she heard the sound of a speed boat and a couple of jet skies. One jet ski nearly collided with the speed boat is it did a 360 right in front of it. The other jet ski was way more cautious and pulled up right beside it on the beach. The man who was driving the speed boat yelled at the guy that almost hit him.

"WALTMAN YOU STUPID MORON. YOU NEARLY HIT ME AND YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF." he yelled.

"Come on Mike just chill out." said the guy known as Waltman. "CHILL OUT CHILL OUT WHAT THE FRIGG! "Ok lets all just chill Mike is in the right."

"What do you mean Mike is in the right ass, bad ass, ass man." "Babe why don't you quit being a ass and call Billie by his giving name and quit making ass jokes about him all the time."

"Joannie you are no fun at all."

"That's what I'm here for babe."

Clair was laughing her ass off at the, no pun intended, ass jokes. "You guys are sooo funny. I really need a laugh."

"Well I'm glad that I could be your personalized entertainment." Billy joked. "Sean is just a jackass. We have all been friends for years. Jessie here is from Nashville." Billy said pointing to a guy with multible braids in his hair. "And Mike over there is the one that keeps us all straight. Never cusses anymore. Doesn't drink."

"So what is wrong with my husband trying to better himself?" "I never said anything was wrong with that Becky so get the idea out of your head." "Or maybe it is your head ass man."

"Ok lets just cool it with the a jokes." said Mike.

"Jessie downed two shots of Jack Dainals and got up on top of the pontoon since it had a hard roof with a ladder and at the top of his lungs yelled out. "LAIDIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS IN GIRLS CHILDREN OF ALL AGES. NASVILLE TN PROUDLY BRINGS TO YOU IT'S THE TERROR ON THE TN RIVER THE WILDEST BOYS ON THE RIIIIIVVVVVEEER! THE ROAD DOGG JESSIE JAMES THE BADASS BILLY GUNN THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS.

**Authors Note: I wanted to bring some of DX BACK but they are not wrestlers in this story just two good ol boys that call themselves the NAO cause they are the wildest two in the bunch.**

"Ok Jessie you have had enough you are cut off."

"Whyyyyyy Mikie I'm just having fun."

"Ok getting on some ones boat that you just met and making a fool of yourself. I just hope you don't bring Jerret this way." Mike stated.

"Ok I have one quick question." said Clair. "Who is this Jerret?"

"Jeff Jerrat the biggest asshole on the water. Boat patrol makes sure everyone is obeying the rules of the river. He's from Nashville also." stated Sean. "I guess I better pace myself then since I have a 12 pack and had three beers already." said Clair.

"No need baby I'll drive you anywere you need to go." Billy said while pushing himself up against her back side. Clair freaked out and turned around and punched Billy right in the face and threw him off her boat. "THE BEST THING THAT YOU CAN DO IS KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Clair yelled at him. Clair decided to just head back to the marina after that cause she was pretty freaked out. She decided that TN was not were she wanted to be anymore.

"Wait wait Clair just stop. He meant nothing by it he just had too much to drink is all don't leave." Rebecca said. "Yea well I just got out of an abusive marriage and men forcing themselves on me really freaks me out."

"I can understand that." said Joanie. Just then Billy walks over to Rebecca and grabs the string of her red bikinie top and pulls it undone. "BILLY I SWEAR I AM FIXING TO CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND STACY CARTER. YOU SHOULD NO WHY MORE THAN ANYONE SHE IS CALLED THE KAT!" Rebecca yelled.

"Now come on babe don't be so mean he was just playing around." said Mike

"Ok Mike first of all he almost scared away our new friend. Second off all him putting his hands on my that way is OFF LIMITS. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF HE IS YOUR FRIEND GOT IT!" Rebecca yelled the last part of her speech.

"Are we having fun yet?" Sean said sarcastically. "X Punk shutup." said Rebecca.

"I have a question why did you just call Sean X Punk.?" asked Clair. "Oh because of his nickname. He goes by X pac Pac and when he pisses someone off we call he punk or X Punk." explained Rebecca. "Oh."

"So Mike what should we put on the grill tonight?" asked Jessie. "I don't know but we need to talk boys. That camper across from us that we share the concrete slab between our campers with, well someone is in that camper this weekend and I want us to be respectful of who we are sharing the slab with." said Mike. "I saw when we got there last night there was a blue suv. Looked brand new had a Texas tempary tag." said Rebecca.

"Were are you guys camping at?" asked Clair. "Pipers Pit Campground and Marina." answered Xpac.

"Well then howdy neighbor." said Clair.

"What you…."

'Somebody is speechless." Teased Joanie. "Well then." said Mike we don't want to be a nusiance to our new neighbor. Would you like to have dinner with us and hang out by the campfire after words?"

"Mike I wanna go to Pipers Pool hall and shoot some pool and party. I gotta give Dallas and Kimberly a hard time and you know that. Us outlaws have a rep we need to protect." said Billy. "I would pick someone to be a dd." said Clair.

"No need for it is on the property. Roddy Piper owns the campground, Marina, and Bar and it is all on the same property. Just gotta walk." said Jessie.

"That is if you are not so piss drunk you walk off the bank and into the water." said Joanie. "Babe it only happened one time." "Too you." Joannie shot back.

**Authors note: Well theres another chappy. Wanna see what happens next?!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12

Clair was having a blast on the river with everyone. It had been years since she had this much fun. What she didn't know she was about to get a blast from the past by someone she never met in person but knew all about.

"Hey Joannnie when are the others going to be here and what time is it? Asked Sean.

"Well it is about noon so anytime now. You know they always show up in time for a meal. And why don't you get the grill out and start on the hot dogs." said Joannnie.

"Hey Billy I just got a crazy idea, well as long as Clair don't mind, why don't we put our battery operated karaoke machine up on top and start singing karaoke." said Jessie.

"Good way to get the cops called on us." said Mike. "Come on lighten up. It will just entertain everyone on the river and at worse people will laugh at us. So Clair can we please set it up on your top deck." Jessie asked.

"Oh hell knock yourselves out. This should be funny as hell." said Clair. "Hey looks like someone else is coming to this beach."

A large pontoon was approaching and slowing down getting ready to park. "Its Paul hey man wuss up?"

"Well this is the fourth beach we came to cause we couldn't find you assholes." Paul answered back. "So who is letting Jessie set up his little toy?"

"Oh Clair this is Paul Levques and his wife Stephanie." said Mike. Clair was nervous cause that was Shane's sister and brother in law. She knew she had to get out of there.

"Oh hi." She said. My name is Clair." she said. "You know I think that I should get going back to the camp. I have to make a few phone calls."

"Wait stop its about your dad isn't it." Steph asked.

"Whats going on?" asked Jessie.

"What the hell." muttered Sean.

"Could someone explain?" asked Joannie and Rebecca

"I need a drink." muttered Billy.

"Seph honey what are you talking about?" asked Paul.

"Look I think it is best if we leave it in the past." said Clair.

"Well if you want to leave things in the past why the hell are you here. Why did you just not stay at were ever you where." stated Stephanie.

"I came back here for one reason and one reason only. The paperwork that will bring my parents justice." said Clair.

"Oh so you just want to get revenge is that it." Stephanie shot back.

"IF REVENGE IS WHAT I WANTED I WOULD GET ON A PLANE TO VEGAS AND KILL THE FUCKER THAT HAD MY PARENTS MURDERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME MYSELF. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS." Clair shouted.

"OK TIME OUT. ALL OF YOU WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" yelled Mike.

"WANNA KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON I WILL TELL YOU. THE BIGGIEST MAFIA DON IN LAS VEGAS HAD MY PARENTS KILLED AND I CAME BACK HERE TO GET THE EVIDENCE TO PUT HIS SORRY ASS IN JAIL FOR LIFE." she yelled.

"But what she is leaving out is that it is my brother she is talking about and her dad and I had an affair. But to set the record straight her mom slept with my dad and her dad slept with me. My mom was killed in a car wreck before all of this happened. Plus just to let you know Paul and I have nothing to do with Shane since he went mob so you don't have to be scared of us Clair. Also Shane killed dad for cheating on mom." Stephanie stated.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME. WHAT THE FUCK?" Paul yelled at his wife. "I AM SO SORRY I WASN'T THINKING. SHANE WAS TOTALLY GOING OFF THE DEEP END SAYING THAT ONCE HE WAS AT THE TOP HE WOULD MAKE CLAIR HIS WIFE. I WAS COMFORTING MARC AND IT JUST HAPPENED. I AM SORRY PAUL I AM JUST SO SORRY." Stephanie screamed back.

"THAT PRICK WANTS ME AS HIS WIFE? IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE THAT HAPPENS." shouted Clair. The others just listened in shock at all the things everyone had confessed. This fun day on the river turned out to be a disaster.

Clair had had enough. She climbed on top of the top deck and handed Jessie his karokie machine back. "I think that it is time for me to leave. This day was supposed to be fun but come to find out it was the past coming back to bite me on the ass."

"Look we don't have to end this day like that lets just move on and have fun. Forget the bullshit." said Rebecca. "Steph and Paul will work it out with her cheating. Plus it happened years ago pop open another beer and relax." "And set that machine back up I wanna sing." stated Sean.

"Oh and make a bigger ass out of yourself that you already are." said Joannie. "Damn you are ruthless. How the hell does he put up with you." asked Billy.

"Hey guys Steph and I are going to go for a walk down the beach to talk." stated Paul. "Ok have fun talking. No fucking." said Jessie that earned him a smack upside the head from Paul. "Fuck that hurt." he said.

"Ok this goes out to my beautiful girlfriend Stacy who got a ride out here with Paul and Steph. I am about to sing Don't Want this Night to End." Billy said on the mike standing by the karaoke machine. Clair grabbed a float and got into the water to cool off since it was starting to get hot. Everyone was singing with Billy or Laughing. There were a ton of people looking over to watch. Just then lake patrol pulled up.

"OK everyone." he said into the megaphone. "Party is over!"

"What for Jeff what did we do? Asked Sean. "Disturbing the piece for one, and lets see drunk in public. Now you have a choice I can start throwing people in jail or you all can go back to you camp." said Jeff Jerrett.

"It's ok we're leaving. Everyone mount up." said Mike.

"Gee Billy thanks for getting us kicked or the river. Real nice." said Clair. "Just wanted one day of fun before I continued my mission for justice and you had to fuck it all up."

"Clair Im sorry." "No don't say anything else to me. Any of you. You all ruined my day." With that Clair pushed her boat off the beach and took off down the river.

**A/N: Well there is another drama filled chapter. Should I continue or quit writing?**


	10. Chapter 10

When Clair got back from the river she immediately went to the camper. She did not bother changing out of her swim suit as she pulled out the evidence against Shane and was looking for a number to the detective on the case so she could give him or her the new evidence. She finaly found the number and took out her cell phone and dialed.

"Las Vegas Police Department Sharmell speaking how may I help you." a voice said on line. "Hi I am Clair Mero and I need to speak with Detective Irvine."

"And for what reason."

"I have enough evidence on Shane McMahon to put his ass in jail for life." Clair knew she shouldn't be cussing on the phone but she had had it. "Now put him or her on the damn phone." Silence. Two minuites later male voice came on the line.

"This is Detective Chris Irvine you said that you have evidence on the man that I have been after for years?"

"Yell I do. This is Clair Mero you may have heard that name and it was my parents Marc and Rena Mero that were killed in TN three years ago. I was a witness to their murder and I can testify in court if I have to." stated Clair.

"Well Ms Mero this situation is kinda tricky since McMahon is very slick. I am not sure that I can protect you if you come directly to Vegas so what I am going to do is have you drive down to Miami and meet with Detective Johnson and give all of the evidence to him. I want you to be out of harms way till we have everything ready to arrest McMahon and his crew." said Chris.

"Look I have been threw hell and back and I am not going to let this fucker intimidate me. I don't see the reason to go all the way to Miami which is, by the way, all the way across the country. I'm in TN it would be a three day drive!"

"Look this is the best way for everyone involved. I will give you Detective Johnson's number and you can call him when you get to Miami. And I also I wouldn't stay in TN too long. McMahon has his ways of finding out things."

"Don't you worry this was a quick trip for me anyway. Day after tomorrow I am hitting the interstate."

"That's and thank you very much for your help it means a lot."

"Your welcome I just want justice for my family."

After Clair got off the phone she was feeling much better and she was no longer pissed about getting kicked off the river. She walked outside to see everyone getting ready to grill some burgers and hot dogs for lunch.

"Well we didn't think you were going to come back out. I thought that you were tooo pissed off at Billy." stated Jessie.

"Well I have been on the phone getting business squared away and the results are starting to look good. So I am in a better mood and I am going to have fun the rest of this three day weekend." Clair answered back.

"That's good and I'm sorry we were never properly introduced. My name is Stacy Carter."

"Clair Mero." she answered back.

"What the fuck happened to Steph and Paul." wondered Sean.

"They are still on the river. The weren't around when we were getting loud cause they were up the beach talking shit out." answered Billy.

"Lucky bastards." muttered Sean.

"Hey be nice children are over there on the playground playing." said Mike pointing.

"Need help with lunch?" asked Clair. "Dang its hot out hear." Clair said censoring herself because of the kids.

"Nah we got this you don't have to help with lunch and if you are hot just jump in the water. We built a little swim platform with a ladder. Said Mike.

"Lets join you and let the guys make lunch." Stacy said as she, Joannie and Rebecca got rafts. Clair grabbed hers and followed them to the swim platform.

"Yea yea ok real nice making us do all the while you ladies plaaay." said Billy.

"Yea well babe you have it coming for getting us kicked off the river and while you are at it could you mind making 4 rum and cokes for us. Please baby?" Stacy said.

"Dude she has you by the balls." Jessie exclaimed.

"Shudafuckup." Billy muttered back to him.

"Say what? Asked Jessie.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE." Jessie yelled out. Just then the parents of the kids were looking at them. One of them walked over.

"Hey look man I know you are partying and having fun but this is a family campground and I would appreciate it if you would watch your language."

"Sorry man. Jessie overhear just likes to tick me off. And I apoligize I will try to watch my mouth. My name is Billy." Billy said holding his hand out to guy. "Chavo and thanks again."

"Billy got in trouble. Billy got in trouble." teased Sean.

"Shut your mouth you stupid punk."

Meanwhile the women were having a blast out in the water floating on rafts and just talking. Clair found out that Joanie and Sean have been married for 9 years and Rebecca were married for 20 years. Stacey was divorced because like Clair she was in an abusive relationship which was the reason she was hesitant about taking the plundge with Billy. Joanie and Rebecca decided to get out and lay out in the sun so Clair and Stacy just stayed in the water sipping on there drinks.

"So what was it like when you lived in Texas? Asked Stacy.

"Hell pure hell. Mark was always the one in control. He would tell me what and what not to wear. If one of his buddies gave me shit and I stood up he would yell and get pissed at me. It always seemed that I could never do anything right. He was a prick and abusive from day one. Then on that final night we got into a huge fight that ended up getting the cops called on us. I ended up staying with the local Sheriff till my divorce was finalized and the day I left to come here he said that he loved me and I told him that it is way too soon for me to even be thinking about relationships and that I had to put my past to rest, justice for my parents murder, before I could move forward." replied Clair.

"Well with Scott Levy he was always drunk and moody. His self esteem was really low so he always had to make me feel like shit. And his favorite word was fuck. Fuck this and Fuck that and what the fuck are you fucking doing. Then he would haul off and punch me for no reason. Oh and heaven forbid I do something without asking for permission. The one time I really messed up was when my dad had his car wreck and I had to go see him in the hospital. Scott got sooo pissed that I forgot to tell him he put me into the hospital." said Stacy.

"Wow I am thankful that Mark never put me into the hospital. But the emotional damage he inflicted on me was waaay worse. I am still recovering and because of that I get real nervous around men. I know with these guys I have nothing to worry about, but I am not sure if I trust myself to get into another relationship like you did." stated Clair.

"It wasn't easy it took a lot. It also helped that he had this group of friends that could vouch for what kind of guy Billy is and have never been wrong. I just let go and let myself be happy. Who knows maybe your life is with the Texas Sheriff or maybe its someone else. Maybe you've met him already maybe you haven't but you need to at least open your heart to the possibility of love. Not all guys are like Mark or Scott." reminded Stacy.

"Hey lunch is ready." called Mike.

"Ok we're coming." Stacy called back. "Remember what I said."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14

**Authors note: This chapter contains a bar fight and a racial slur so if this offends you skip this chapter. Also I do not condone racial slurs this is just fiction. Ok on with the show!**

The day just flew by with everyone have a good time. Paul and Stephanie showed up as the steaks were being put on the grill for dinner. Clair decided to help out and cook fries in her deep fat fryer. Now everyone was trying to decide if they wanted to go to the bar or just chill out by the camp fire. Everyone was still in their swim suites and were going to change when they knew for sure what they were doing.

"Now Mike remember I like my steak medium rare." Said Sean

"Make mine medium well." said Billy

"Rare." said Paul

"Medium Rare." said Jessie

"Medium rare." said Stacy, Rebecca, Joanie, Stephanie, and Clair."

"Well you girls certainly make my job a lot easier." said Mike.

"So what is the plan for after dinner?" asked Sean.

"THE BAR!" Jessie, Billy, and Paul said at once.

"Is that fine ladies?" asked Mike. "I don't know how long Rebecca and I are going to stay. We will probly leave early and hang out by the fire."

"Sounds fine to me." Said Jonnie. "I probly wont stay long either. I'm kinda tired tonight."

"Same here." said Steph.

"Well lets eat so we can shower and change." said Mike.

After dinner everyone showered and changed. All the guys were wearing jeans and t shirts. Stacy had on blue jean shorts and a yellow spegettie strapped tank and tennis shoes. Joanie had on a pair of green jeans and a black and green tank top and tennis shoes. Rebecca had on a pair of red jeans and a white halter top. 'Stephanie was wearing a pair of black capries and a hot pink tube top and Clair was wearing a pair of dark blue lowrise skinny jeans and a red sparkly tank top.

"Hot damn you guys are looking good." said Jessie. Lets hit the bar.

As everyone walked into the bar Jessie pointed everyone out to Clair. "That big guy by the door is the bouncer Paul Write and the bartender is Ivory. Over there playing pool is Dallas Page and his wife Kimberly Page plus Billy Kidman and his wife Torrie. By the juke box is Brock Lessnar and his buddy Paul Heyman. And over there is Danial Bryan and his on again off again girlfriend AJ Lee. And by the bar is Tazz and his buddy Booker T. And that's Matt and Jeff Hardy playing darts with Adam Copeland and Christain Cage. The big dork sitting by himself is Kurt Angle. And the woman sitting at the bar is Dawn Marie and that other woman is Marrissa Mozzala. Used to be married to Fuck wad McMahon but have been divorced five years."

"Well do I have to worry about anyone in here?" asked Clair.

"Nah this crowed is pretty laid back nobody bothers anyone everyone gets along." Everyone walked up to the bar to order drinks.

"Give me a bud light." said Sean.

"Coke." said Mike

"Miller light. Said Paul.

"Natural Ice." said Jessie and Billy.

"Bud light." said Stacy, Joannie, Stephanie, and Rebecca.

"Bud Ice Light." said Clair. The group split up. Mike, Paul, and Sean went over to the pool table followed by Rebecca, Steph, and Joannie. Jessie and Billy decided to start up a poker game and they were joined by Ron Simmons and John Bradshaw Layfield and Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley. Stacy went over to watch the poker game and Clair just sat at the bar watching everyone. Just then a loud "FUCK" was heard from the pool table.

"Damn Kidman can you not keep your balls in the right pocket?" Dallas asked.

"Shut the fuck up Page." Kidman shot back.

"Hey you two be nice." said Torrie.

"Watch this." said Dallas. "Combo 11 ball into the 12 into the 13 into the corner." Dallas hit the cue ball way to hard causing the 13 ball to fly off the pool table. "SHIT!"

"I think you put a little bit too much English on that shot babe. Kimberly said. "And you were being a little bit too cocky." Just then Brock Lessnar who was feeling no pain cause he had been drinking moonshine all day started singing at the top of his lungs.

"OH ITS 40 BELOW AN I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. GOT A HEATER IN MY TRUCK AND I'M OFF TO THE RODEO. ITS ALABAMA RIGHT AND ALABAMA LEFT COMEONE YOU FUCKING DUMMY GET YOUR RIGHT STEP RIGHT. GET OFF STAGE YOU GOD DAMN GOOF GET OFF. PISS ME OFF. FUCKIN JERK GET ON MY NERVES!"

The whole bar cheered.

"I hope someone had a video camera to show him what a fool he was tomorrow." Rebecca called out laughing.

"Don't you worry." said Booker "I recorded him on my I-phone.

"On that note I say I am ready to head back to the campsite and chill by the fire." said Mike. "Who is with me?" Mike, Rebecca, Sean, Joannie, Paul, and Steph decided to head back to the campsite and Clair, Stacy, Jessie, and Billy decided to stay at the bar.

"Man we need to get Roddy to by a damn keroike machine so we can really have a good time." said Billy. "Says the one who got us kicked off the river today." stated Stacy.

Billy, Jessie, and the others were having a blast playing poker when a tall blond woman walked in. "Look out Kiebler's in the house!" said Torrie. "Have you got rid of Stiener yet?"

"Nope bastards still around. I just can't get rid of him. I'm tired of him beating me and treating me like shit."

"THEN LEAVE HIS ASS THEN. FILE FOR DIVORCE AND JUST LEAVE." yelled Clair. "I just went through the same thing. Took me three years but I did it."

"Hey hey lets not make the girl feel bad." said Paul Wright. Paul had a crush on Stacy Keibler ever since she started coming around and would be there for her in a heartbeat.

"Hey Clair wanna get me another beer." Said Jessie.

"What am I the beer bitch." Clair shot back.

"BURN!" shouted Brock. "Brock you have had enough. Its time to head back to the campsite and go to bed." said Heyman. "Nite all I just want to get him home so he doesn't get out of hand."

Just after they left a young guy and a curly red haired woman walked in along with a big muscular guy and a taller guy with long blond hair.

"Shit trouble." Jessie muttered. "I am going to talk to Clair for a second be right back." He told the others playing poker. "Hey just to give you a heads up there might be some trouble so I want you to stay at the bar. That couple that just walked in are Jamie and Nidia Noble and the short haired guy is Scott Stiener, Stacy Kiebler's husband, and the other guy is his buddy Andrew Martin. Every time this group shows up there is always some sort of drama."

"I'll be fine just go back to your game. If things start to get too out of hand I will head back to the campsite." answered Clair.

"So you new around these parts? Asked Booker as he and Taz came over to talk to her. "I used to come to this campground years ago. My dad has a campsite here that I am staying at for the weekend then I am heading to FL to take care of some business." said Clair.

"Oh well you picked a good weekend to camp. The weather has just been awesome."

"It certainly is. Hey Stacy want me to buy you a drink." asked Clair.

"Sure give me a Bud Ice Light." she said.

"Ok can I get two bud ice lights please." Clair told the bartender politely.

"Stacy come here right now." commanded Scott.

"Hey she is not doing anything. I am just trying to be nice and maybe trying to be friends with her." said Clair.

"Stacy get your ass over here." Jessie walked over to Clair.

"Clair maybe you just need to stay out of it. Said Jessie.

"Excuse the fuck outta me for being nice." exclaimed Clair. Stacy walked over to her husband and Andrew. "What." Stacy asked.

"Don't you what me woman. I am here now and you stay by me. Not some chick."

"Fine."

"Well well well looks like we have a little blond wench hanging out with some long hair braided redneck and a couple of niggers." Jamie Noble said sarcastically.

"No forget wench. Skanky ass bitch is more like it." said Nidia.

"He didn't just say that. TELL ME HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. Exclaimed Booker.

"He just said that." said Clair.

"Clair you might want to back up cause this is about to get ugly." said Jessie.

"LOOK HEAR YOU PIECE OF WHITE TRASH WHY DON'T YOU JUT GO FUCK YOURSELF." Booker yelled at Jamie.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT." Scott yelled.

"WHY NOT BECAUSE YOUR FRIEND IS A RACIEST ASSHOLE." Ron Simmons yelled. "No that's not it he is just trying to stir the pot BECAUSE Nidia is nothing but a ho that slept with Tazz, Booker, Ron, Devon, Brock, Heyman and even Kurt Angle." said Jessie.

"AND THAT IS TRUE WE DID SLEEP TOGETHER." said Kurt.

"And yet you call me a skanky ass bitch. Why don't you take a look in the mirror Nidia." said Clair.

"Ok this ends now." said Roddy Piper walking into the building. Every shut up then and the issue was dropped. Jamie Noble went over to the pool table and challenged Bubba Dudly to a game. Andrew and Scott joined the poker game and Stacy just sat in a corner by herself. Just as Clair thought all the drama was over there was a loud… "YOU KICK THE FUCKING TABLE BUBBA!"

"I DID NOT YOU ARE JUST PISSED CAUSE YOU ARE LOSING." Bubba yelled back. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A FUCKING LIAR?" Jamie yelled back.

"YES I AM!"

"WELL YOU ARE JUST A OVERGROAN APE. YOU CANNOT KEEP A WOMAN TO SAVE YOUR LIFE."

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO HAS A WHORE FOR A WIFE."

"MOTHER FUCKER DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

"I CAN AND I WILL ASSHOLE."

"YEA WELL YO MAMMA'S A HO."

"DON'T BE TALKING BOUT MY FUCKING MAMA YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"OH DID I HIT A NERVE? I'M SORRY. NOT!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"FUCK YOU." WHAM. Jamie took a pool stick and hit Bubba over the head with it. Then Devon jumped in and punched Jamie in the face and threw him up against the wall. Scott then jumped in and grabbed Devon and busted a beer bottle over his head. Nidia took another pool stick and clocked Bubba with it. "Torrie then jumped in and grabbed Nidia and bitch slapped her. Ron jumped in and grabbed Scott and threw him up against the pool table and punched him in the face. Jamie took a pool ball and hurled it at Ron as hard is he could. Ron ducked and it hit Kidman in the nose breaking it. Gunn had enough and grabbed a bear bottle and busted it over Jamie's head. Andrew jumped in and grabbed Gunn and kicked him in the face. "BABY PLEASE STOP." screamed Stacy Carter. Scott grabbed Devon and Bubba and slammed them up against the wall. Jessie grabbed Scott and took a bar stool and decked him knocking him to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Roddy. "ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS."

As everyone cleared out Clair made a statement. "This whole day and night has just gotton comepletly out of control. I think it would be best if I just left tonight."

"Wait a minuite you have been drinking." said Jessie.

"Well that fight in the bar sobered me up and I will not stay here another night."

"Just crash and leave tomorrow."

"This whole weekend is just ruined. First we got kicked off the river. Then the fight in the bar. I think all of these are signs that are telling me just to hurry up and get my business taken care of then have fun."

"Just calm down and get a good night sleep and if you are still feeling the same way leave tomorrow."

"Ok well good night."

"Nite."

**Authors note: Well there you have it another drama filled chapter. What do you think? Should I continue?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 15

Since Clair went to bed at 11 the night before she was up at 5am ready to get on the road. She was sorry the past few months have ended up as disasters but she knew she had to get her life straight before she could have relationships with anyone. Friends or Boyfriends. She stopped at McDonalds just before she got on the interstate and got a chicken buscuit and a large iced coffee.

As she was driving down the interstate she didn't even bother turning on the radio. She was plotting in her mind how to the detectives and her can get the drop on McMahon. Fourteen hours later when she was an hour from Miami she came up with a plan. But it was risky. She pulled into the parking lot of the Lux Atlantic Resort were she would be staying during her time here in Miami. She wondered since tomorrow would be a holiday if Detective Johnson would be in.

She checked into the hotel and got a very nice suit with a king sized bed and a mini bar. She poured herself a glass of Chardenay and sat on the balcony and looked out over the ocean. She also was wondering to herself what she was going to do after she got justice for her parents. Were she would live and what she would do. Finley after realizing it was getting late she decided just to take a shower and go to bed.

She woke up around 9 the next day and decided that she would call Detective Johnson and let him or her know she was in town.

"Miami Police Department this is Mickie James how may I direct your call."

"Yes this is Clair Mero I need to speak with Detective Johnson is he or she available?

"Give me one moment."

"This is Detective Dwayne Johnson how my I help you?"

"Hi this is Clair Mero I spoke to Detective Chris Irvine the day before yesterday and he said to call you and gave me your number. I have the evidence to put McMahon in jail for life. Detective Irvine said that I was to drive down here and give it all to you to throw McMahon off his game."

"Yes yes that if correct. Are you by any chance in town?"

"Yes I am. I am staying at the Lux Atlantic Resort."

"Ok when can you come in?"

"When do you need me to. I can come in at any time."

"Can you come in today."

"Yes what time."

"Is 11 ok?"

"11 is just fine."

"Ok I will see you then."

"Ok see you then." They hung up. Clair then jumped into the shower and got dressed. She decided to wear a pair of red capries and a white halter top with wedged sandals. She was sooo ready to put that bastard in jail.

Clair walked into the police station at 11 on the dot. "Excuse me I have an appointment with Detective Johnson." "Yes he is expecting you let me show you to his office." said Micki.

When Clair first saw Detective Johnson she could tell he was tall dark and handsome. "Lets get down to business. Here is all the evidence against McMahon. Photos, tapes and dvds."

"Fuck you got the mother load. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be carrying all this stuff around. Hell if McMahon had caught you you would have been in a world of shit."

"Look I can take care of myself! You remind me of my ex husband thinking that I am just a helpless woman and that I should just let you guys handle it. I am not some helpless woman and since my dad had had this stuff I am just using it to MY advantage to get justice for my parents. Like I used to tell my ex over and over and over again it wasn't your parents who were gunned down right in front of you." Clair was getting ready to lose her temper. She had had it with men who thought she was helpless.

"Hey hey calm down. Boy I'd hate to be on your bad side! Ok this indeed will put McMahon in jail for life. I also want you to testify on your parents murder."

"That will be no problem. Also I have a plan to get even more info for you. I walk into the Tropicanna Casino, that he owns, looking fit to kill wearing a wire. I will make it look like I had know idea that Shane owned it and act like it is just any other casino on the strip and get his boys to escort me to his suit, penthouse, or what ever he has and get him talking. Then you guys bust in the door and haul his ass away."

"You are out of you mind. You could end up getting yourself killed."

"Just so you know I met up with his sister in TN and I know according to her he does not want me dead. He wants me as his bride…..

**Authors note: Well here is a cliffy for you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

Detective Johnson spit out his coffee. "You're shitting me right?"

"You know I never understood that expression, and no I am not shitting you. His sister was the one that told me."

"Still this is very dangerous. You would be walking into the lions den. What if he tries something before we have a chance to bust in? What then?"

"I am tired of living my life with what if's. I just want to deal with things as is. I can take care of my self. Spending three years of my life in an abusive marriage tends to toughen up people."

"Look I am sorry to hear that. Let me get Detective Irvine on the phone so we can plan this out. You go wait out in the lobby."

"Ok." said Clair as she walked out into the lobby. Detective Johnson then picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey buddy its Dwayne I got the goods and you are not gonna believe this."

"Whats up now? What won't I believe?"

"Clair wants to be the bait. She wants to just walk in and pretend she is just like every other custamer in the casino and hope she get taken directly to the man himself and get him to talk before we all bust in to arrest him."

"What the fuck is she out of her ever loving mind."

"I know. Look between you and me after sitting and talking with her I kinda have feelings for her. When this is all over I wanna ask her to stay here in Miami."

"Well looks like little Rocky is going soft." Chris teased.

"Fuck you." Dwayne shot back. "So anyway this is your turf how are we gonna play this out?"

"Well as much as I'd hate to say it lets do it. Lets let Clair be the bait so we can nail his ass once and for all. I got someone on the inside working as a security guard."

"Ok then but I still don't like it. What if she gets hurt?"

"Dwayne trust me my guys are the best. We have been waiting for a chance to strike and it looks like it is now. Book her on a flight to Vegas. I want his ass as soon as possible. I have been waiting since all of this first started."

"Ok Chris I am trusting you to make sure she gets back to Miami unharmed"

"Dwayne you have my word."

"That's good well I will be in touch."

"Ok call me when she gets on that plane."

"Will do." With that they hung up. Dwayne put his head in his hands. He could not believe what he was about to let happen. "If that fucker lays one hand on her…." he thought. He took a paper weight and threw it against the wall. "Son of a bitch." he muttered in frustration.

He called for Clair to come back in so they could go over the plan.

"Ok what we are going to do is just like you said. After talking to Detective Irvine he agreed that we use you as bait so the question is how to get you in."

"Well I walk in looking fit to kill and behave like all the other patrons in there and hope maybe one of Shane's men would reconise me and no who I am. Then I will be taken to the man himself and from there get him to talk before you all bust in and arrest him."

"I still don't like it."

"Well sometimes we all have to do things that we don't like."

"How old are you anyway. You sound wise and old."

"I am 21. And I may sound old because I had to grow up quick. What's it to you?"

"Hey don't get all offended I was just asking."

"Well what time do I fly out? I was thinking about trying to get a flight out of Nashville."

'Why not get a flight out of here to save you a drive?"

"Because I know coming back from Vegas I will just be ready to go home and pour myself a glass of wine and watch a good movie on tv."

"Ever thought about moving down here?"

"TN is and always will be my home. I have friends there and made a few more over the weekend at the campground we used to camp at all the time. Plus I heard the owner is selling and I might want to buy it."

"Oh so I guess there is no chance for your and me?"

"Gosh what is it with men wanting me and wanting me to stay with them?" Clair thought. "First Steve now Dwayne. Am I that special?"

"Look you seem like a nice guy but I am far from ready for a relationship. I want to get this shit taken care of then maybe some day I can think about getting back in the saddle."

**Authors note: Hmmm pretty interesting how all the law men want her. Should it be Steve, Dwayne or someone in TN? Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 17

After Clair left the police station she went back to the hotel. Dwayne decided that he was going to make a life changing decision. He decided that he was tired of being a detective and wanted to be his own boss. Hell he had a ton of money that he inherited from his parents so he was set for life even if he wasn't going to work again. He decided to give his old friend Roddy Rowdy Piper a call since he heard that he was selling his business and moving to Scotland. Dwayne wanted to buy.

Clair was packing and getting ready to drive back to TN. She decided to call Detective Irvine to ask him when she should book a flight from Nashville International to Vegas. She was ready to get this over with and get on with her life. She starting thinking about her best friend Tiffany. How was she doing since she got engaged and moved to St Louis. Would there still be a friendship when this was all over. She was kinda wishing Tiffany would just come back to TN. Clair could set her up with her new friend Jessie. Boy talk about the fun all of them could have on the river if happened.

Clair sniffed a little bit as a tear rolled down her face. Besides the friends she made at the campground that were in the camper next to her dads Tiffany was her only friend left. "Quit thinking and get your ass on the road you have a long drive." Clair scolded herself.

She decided before she checked out to call Detective Irvine.

"Hey whats up?' Chris said as he got on the phone.

"Hey its Clair. I am just getting ready to leave Miami and drive back to TN and I was just wondering when I should book my flight out to Vegas?"

"What airport will you be flying out of?

"Nashville International."

"Ok I need time to get things set up. Take two days off once you get back to TN then book your flight for the day after that."

"Must I wait that long? Cant I have just one day off. I am just so ready to nail that piece of shit."

"Patients."

"OK OK, but just to let you know I am getting ready to leave Miami tonight. I just want to get back home before I take down the yellow belly bastard."

"I can understand that." After that they hung up. Clair grabbed her suitcase and headed out to her car and got onto the interstate and drove off heading for home.

She decided that she was going to stay at her parents triple wide instead of going back to the campground. She would be living back there anyway when this was all over. Might as well get used to the place again. While she was driving she decided to call Tiffany.

"Hello."

"Tiff its Clair how are you doing? How is married life treating you?"

"OMG Clair I haven't heard from you in years how are you doing?"

"I have just been hanging in there. I have lived in Texas for three years now I am divorced and trying to figure out were I am going to live now." She didn't tell her that she was back living in TN because of the fact that Tiffany married one of Shane's right hand men.

"Well I am in the process of filing for divorce also. I caught Randy cheating on me with Molly Holly. I am back in Nashville and I opened up a salon with the woman that I met named Trish Stratus. We decided to name the salon Stratusfied. Actually I am thinking about moving it down by the river since I can't find a good place here in Nashville for it."

"Well I am proud of you! Your dream was to open up your own salon and it looks like it is coming true. And one thing I kinda lied about were I was going to be living. I am moving back into my parents house."

"Oh well maybe I can come see you over the weekend."

"What day is it today I am kinda losing track?"

"It is Tuesday."

"Well this weekend won't work because I will be going out of Friday. I have some business to take care of and I am not sure how long it will take. Lets get together next weekend and go out on the pontoon and get drunk on the river like we used to do before we were even old enough to drink."

"I remember. Remember when we used to sing that rodeo song?"

Laughing, "Oh I remember and I also got a story for you. The other night I was in Pipers bar and this guy, I think Brock was his name, started singing that song at the top of his lungs right in the middle of the bar. I swear it was so hilarious I wish that I had a video camera."

"Oh man I would have loved to see it. Is Terry Bolea still on lake patrol?"

"Nope it is some jerk named Jeff Jerrett."

"Oh man I have heard that he is a total ass."

"He is. Heaven forbid anyone have any fun."

"Well I better let you go so I can get to Target before they close so I can get some groceries and some sheets and towels for my new place."

"Ok later it was soo good to talk to you again."

"Yep it was."

After they hung up Clair was feeling better. They were both out of horrible marrages and Tiffany always said that if she was ever hit or cheated on any relationship she would be in would be over. She couldn't wait till next weekend when they caught up.

15 and ½ hours later she was pulling onto the road that led to her parents house. When she was almost there she smelt smoke. As she got closer she saw that the trailer she grew up in was on fire. She slammed on the breaks and put the car into park. She got out and grabbed a water hose and was trying to put out the fire when the fire department came.

"Ms. You need to get back." one of the firefighters told her.

No dammit this is my home."

"Ma'am GET BACK." Clair walked back to her car and waited as the firefighters put out the fire. The place was totaled. Clair then knew for a fact who was responsible for this. The police suspected arson and that was what it turned out to be. Clair was madder than a hornet when she pulled up to her dad's campsite were she was going to stay till she found something else. She was thankful that noone outside of her family and the people hear knew about the campsite.

Clair sat on the concrete slap outside of her camper and looked up over at the moon. "You are going to pay for this mother fucker." she said aloud to herself. "One way or another come hell or high water you are going to pay for what you did to me and my family."

**Authors note: Well here is another chappy! Just after talking to her best friend from school her childhood home burns down. Was it a set up or a coincidence? Stay tuned! Thank you for all your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 18

Clair awoke around 2 that same afternoon. She had gone to bed at 3 that morning. She had gotton to the campsite at midnight but she was unable to get to sleep till 3. She got up showered and put on a red string bikini and a black mesh cover up. She decided that she would used these two days as sort of a mini vacation. Clair called the airlines and booked herself a flight for the day after tomorrow.

After last night she was ready to end this bullshit for good. Her childhood home burning to the ground was the last straw. "Fucking bastard." she muttered under her breath. Just then someone was banging on her door.

"Please help Scott is out of control and I think he is going to kill me!"

Clair flung open the door. "Stacy! OMG come in."

"I'm sooo sorry to be bothering you. I had no other place to go." Stacy sobbed.

"No its ok. You are not bothering me." BANG BANG BANG! "STACY IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP THE FUCKIN DOOR I WILL BREAK THE MOTHER FUCKER DOWN!"\

"Go away Scott its over!"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"GET LOST ITS OVER!"

Clair had enough. She walked back into the back bedroom and grabbed her dad's 12 gage shot gun. She walked over to the door and cocked it twice. "The best thing you can do right now is leave MY campsite. I got a shot gun in here and I no how to use it." Clair said through the door.

Clair had a flash back about her ex husband doing the exact same thing to those thugs. "Stacy take my phone and call Paul Wright."

"Look my beef aint with you so there is no reason to threaten me with a shot gun." stated Scott.

"When you bang on my door cussing and acting like a fool it does become my problem. Maybe you should think about why you are at my door anyway. You anger. That is the reason that your wife is leaving you." said Clair.

"Look here bitch…"

"You wanna repeat that." said PW.

"I wasn't talking about Stacy I know how you feel about her. I was talking to the bitch that owns this camper." fired back Scott.

"This is private property and the person that owns this campsite wants you to leave. I don't give a damn that your wife is in there. You are not welcome here and you need to leave before I call the cops." PW stated.

"Fine I'll leave. IT AINT OVER STACY. I WILL GET YOU BACK. YOU ARE NOT DIVORCING ME."

"WATCH ME YOU JACKASS ITS OVER! Stacy yelled back.

**Authors note: I will be referring the big show as Paul and Triple H as hunter seeing as they are two Pauls. Also with the two Billy's they will go by Kidman or Gunn.**

"Shit did we just miss the drama?" It was Mike, Sean, Joannie, and Rebecca. They were planning on taking two weeks off to stay at the river.

"Babe that was uncalled for. Anyway what just happened?" asked Joannie.

Clair and Stacy then came out of the camper. "Well Scott and I had gotten into another fight and I told him it was over. He went completely ape shit. I ran out of the house and all the way down the hill. When I saw that someone was here I banged on the door and Clair let me in." Stacy explained.

"I was just getting ready to start packing a cooler cause I wanted to go out on my boat when Stacy comes banging on the door. Not two minites after I let Stacy in Scott starts really banging on the door screaming open up, I'm going to beat it down and stuff like that. Well then Scott and Stacy started yelling at each other through the door. I finely had enough and went in the bedroom to grab my dad's shot gun and told him to leave and said I have a shot gun and I know how to use it. I then told Stacy to call Paul and then he showed up and told Scott to leave before he called the cops." Clair explained her side of the story.

"I swear we should make a reality show about this place. Then we could make some money." Rebecca joked.

"Who's going to the bar tonight?" asked Sean.

"Oh boy it is only Wed." said Joannie.

"So what it is the river." Sean shot back.

"I don't know about everyone else but I am going to hit the river since last time we all got kicked off." stated Clair.

"Thanks to the bad ass Billy Gunn who isn't here to defend himself." Sean shot back.

"Ok kids lets just get the car unloaded so we can hit the river. I swear Sean all you do is try to get on everyone's nerves." Mike complained.

"Stacy, Paul would you guys like to come out on the river?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm in. What a bout you Stace?"

"Ok I guess I'm in. I haven't been on the river since I got married." answered Stacy.

"Why is that?" asked Clair.

"Because Scott does not want other men seeing me in an bikini." she answered.

"FUCK HIM." Clair said. "You don't need him. I was with someone like that also who was abusive and controlling and always telling me what and what not to wear."

"Like Clair said Fuck em." said Paul.

"Hey Hey guys can we chill with the F-Word please." said Mike.

"Sorry Mike." said Clair.

"So whats the game plane are we all going on one boat or separate boats?" asked Joannie.

"Well lets see there are 123456-7 people." Mike said counting everyone. "My boat is kinda small and that pontoon we had last time was a rental."

"I don't own a boat. What about you Stacy?" Paul asked.

"Nope." she answered.

"Sean. Joannie."

"I spent my fortune on drugs. Now Joannie is working full time to just support us. We don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out." Sean answered loudly causing Ken Shamrock, his wife Kelly and there two kids to look over.

Mike walked over and smacked Sean upside the head. "You know you are such an embarrassment."

Clair decided to defuse the situation. "Look we can all go out on my boat since it is plenty big."

"Thank you. Now lets get all of our stuff put away and lets hit the river." said Rebecca.

"Sean you are not drinking. It is your punishment for acting like a fool that you are not going to have a drink until after dinner." Joannie told him.

"NO FAIR." he yelled out acting like a baby.

"Call 1-800WHAA." Joanie shot back.

Clair went to her boat and cleaned it. Then she layed out beach towels. After that she walked over to the store and bought a 12 pack of bud light, and some chips. She went back to her trailer and decided that she would let Mike drive since he didn't drink and grabbed a plastic bottle of Jim Beam and a picture of lemonade so she could make a couple of hard lemonades.

By the time she got all that done everyone was ready.

**Author's note: Well there is another chapter. Do you think anything will happen with Paul and Stacy? Do you think they will get kicked off the river again? Find out in the next chapter! Don't you love all the drama?!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 19

"Ok lets hit the river." Clair said. She noticed that Stacy had a on a green string bikini and she also noticed all the bruises. "Fuckin bastard I hope your soon to be ex doesn't show up at the bar tonight cause if he does he will get a beer bottle busted over his head and a pool stick shoved up his ass."

"Damn what did we miss?" asked Hunter. Him and Stephanie had just shown up.

"Well hop aboard there is plenty of room for you two." said Clair.

"Yea and I see that you guys are already in your swim suites and ready for the river but didn't show up till all the unpacking was done." Sean complained.

"You are just pissed cause I said no drinking for you on the river since you are going to the bar tonight." Joannie shot back.

"Here Mike since you don't drink you can drive." Clair said as she handed her keys over to Mike.

"Why not let me drive I'm not drinking?" asked Sean.

"I don't trust you I trust Mike. Clair shot back.

"BURN!" exclaimed Hunter getting slapped upside the head by Stephanie.

Clair started handing out the drinks. She gave Mike a bottled water, Paul and Hunter beers, Sean a coke, Stacy, Rebecca, and Joannie a hard lemonade, and she got herself a beer with a shot of Jim Beam.

"Damn you are double fisting today aren't ya." Sean asked.

"Hey I aint driving. Plus I am on a little Vacaay till I have to get back to business."

"So how did it go down in FL?" asked Hunter.

"I'm closer than ever to seal the deal. Chris Irvine is getting the kinks worked out. I fly out on Friday. Let me put it to you all this way one way or another this shit stops this weekend. That is all I am going to say about business now lets have fun."

"No argument there." said Stacy. "I just wish I didn't have this thorn in my side named Scott Steiner, no scratch that he is a pain in my ass."

"It will all come to a head. Mark's and mine last fight was sooo bad that the cops were called. Stupid prick beat me that night to. It might be hard at first but if you have friends that are there for you it makes thing a hell of a lot easier. Trust me I may be younger than you but I speak from experience." said Clair.

"Ok one question." Sean started as Mike got on the main channel and sped the boat up. 'What is the difference between Clair and Stacy talking about there marriages and helping Stacy leave Scott and Clair going out of town on business?"

"Somebody help me my husband is such a dumbass." Joannie muttered under her breath.

"BECAUSE HELPING A FRIEND OUT OF AN ABUSIVE MARRIAGE IS A HELL OF A LOT DIFFERENT THAT TAKING DOWN A MAFIA DON THAT MURDERED YOU PARENTS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU YOU DUMB SHIT!" Hunter yelled.

"Can I please throw your husband in the river he is starting to get on my damn nerves?" asked Paul.

"Not even drinking and he still doesn't know how to control his mouth." noted Becky.

**Authors Note: Rebecca, and Becky are the same person just shortened the name. Same with Stephanie and Steph.**

"Why is everybody always picking on me?" Sean whined.

"You want some cheese with that wine?" joked Mike.

"FUCK OFF BOZO."

"Question are we back in high school?" asked Stacy.

"Sounds like it to me honey." answered Paul.

"Paul and Stacy sitting in a tre G!" Clair got pissed at that point. She grabbed one of those funda noodals and started hitting Sean with it.

"You are getting on my nerves and everyone else's. Do us all a favour and shut the fuck up." Clair commanded.

"I need another drink." Muttered Joannie.

"He is your husband!" said Becky

"Are we gonna stop anytime soon I gotta take a piss?" said Sean.

"We are stopping at our usual beach. OK. Sit down and chill the flip out." stated Mike.

Clair noticed how close Paul and Stacy were getting. She was starting to consider all of these people she barely knew as friends. Then Clair got a bad feeling. She started wondering if it was a coincidence that her home got burnt down the same day she talked to Tiffany of if it was her best friend setting her up. She knew in her heart and her head that she didn't have to worry about anyone on her boat, but she was very unsure of her childhood best friend Tiffany.

"Penny for your thoughts Clair?" asked Steph.

"Ok this is something that just came to me. Last night when I was driving back from FL I decided to call my best childhood friend who I haven't talked to since I found out that she was about to get married to Randy Orton and was living in St. Louis. Well I decided to call her out of the blue to see how she was doing. She said that she was in the process of going through a divorce and she was back in Nashville and had opened up a hair salon called Stratusfied. Well I told her that I would be living in my parents house till I decided were I was gonna go and what I was gonna do. I get here and my childhood home is on fire. I know for a fact it was your brother. The question is was it just a coincidence or his my childhood best friend trying to set me up."

"Fuck. That is just not fuckin right and just to let you know I absolutely hate my brother. I think that he is the scum of the earth and you have nothing to worry about from any of us. I can't imagine how you are feeling and I can understand about you having confused feeling about you fried. My advice to you is don't tell her anything till you get your business taken care of. That way you will know for sure if it is a set up or a coincidence." said Steph.

"Man you guys are really getting deep and I'm about to cry. All we need is Gunn, Stacy Carter (Dixie), and Jessie." said Hunter.

"Awwww big nose has feelings." Sean sarcastically said. By then they were beached and Hunter picked up Sean and threw him off the boat into the river.

"Do you just not know when to shut the hell up?" asked Joannie.

**Authors note: Since they are now two Stacy's. Stacy Carter will be referred to as Dixie so not to confuse everyone.**

"How does he do it? He is not even drinking and he gets on everyones nerves." wondered Paul.

"I don't know but if we get kicked off the river this time it will be Sean's fault." said Hunter.

"YOU THREW ME IN THE WATER YOU FUCKING PRICK." yelled Sean. Coming up sputtering.

"And you had it coming for not knowing when to shut up." Joannie shot back. Clair threw back two shots of Jim Beam and grabbed another beer.

"Honey you need to slow down." said Hunter.

"Well I am stressed out. My life is completely out of control and that little piss ant"….Clair pointed at Sean. "Is not making it any better with his smart assed comments.

"Ok Sean you are now in time out. You will not speak for 20 minuites or you will be cut off for a week." Joannie told him having heard enough of his mouth. She wondered to herself if he was back on drugs again.

An hour later everyone was having a blast swimming and playing foot ball and throw water bombs at one another. "Shit it is almost 6:30 we should head back and cook some dinner." said Becky.

"I agree with you honey. Ok everyone mout up. We are heading back to the camp to cook dinner." said Mike.

Clair had switched to water after her last beer and those two shots. She was planning on getting drunk tonight but she wanted to pace herself. Steph was worried about her. She knew she had a lot on her mind but she had come to care about the younger woman. Porbly because they both hated her brother.

Sean was still pissed at Joannie and had not said a word since she told him he was in time out. Mike was worried about Sean because he hasn't been himself and wonders if he fell off the wagon again.

Joannie decided that when they got back she would have a talk with her husband and find out once in for all of he was doing drugs again. She had a feeling if he was divorce was right around the corner.

Stacy was starting to have feelings for Paul and she knew in her heart that he would never hurt her.

It was a quiet ride back to the campground.

**Authors note: Well there is another chapter. Looks like some more problems are about to come up. Could there be another divorce? Do you think Clair was set up by Tiffany. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 20

**Warning this chapter contains domestic violence. If this offends you skip this chapter. This chapter also contains references to drug use.**

When everyone got back to the campsite Mike gave the keys back to Clair and got the grill out to grill some chicken. Clair started on heating up some green beans and making mashed potatoes. Then she put a couple loaves of French bread into the toaster oven. Everyone was silent knowing that Joannie was going to confront Sean at anytime.

Meanwhile Joannie was sitting on the boat trying to figure out the best way to confront her husband. She knew that either way she went it was going to end up in fight.

Over at the store Roddy Piper was talking to Dwayne Johnson about buying his place. Roddy wanted to move to Scotland but he wanted the business that he had built up in good hands.

"Well Roddy that is a very fair price and I am very interested in buying both your house and your business." said Dwayne.

"Well let me tell you this it is rarely a dull moment around here especially in the bar. There is always some drama. Though fights in the bar turning physical are rare there is a lot of verbal arguments that usually get nipped in the bud before it gets physical." stated Roddy.

"Well what do I have to look out for? Who are the troublemakers?" asked Dwayne.

"Well the biggest shit stirer's are the Nobles, Jamie and his wife Nidia. She is always sleeping around and trying to start shit with someone. Then there is Jamie's friends Scott Steiner and Andrew Martin. Scott and his wife have split. Last I heard she is done with him but he wants her back. Little bit of drama there. Shamrock came and told me that Scott was harassing one of the campers because Stacy was hiding out there from him. Mero's daughter is staying here because she has no were else to go since her house burned down last night. She is starting to make friends with the people in the camper next to hers, which is good because it is always a plus to get along with the people next to you. Paul Wright is kinda the enforcer. Rummer has it that he has a thing for Steiner's wife. His brother Rick used to come around but he married Sunny and settled down."

"Well very interesting. Look how about I come by Monday and give you the money for the house, marina, and campground." said Dwayne.

"Sounds good. Hey what made you want to quit your job and move up here?"

"Got tired of it. Ready for a change."

"I can understand that." After that Dwayne left to head back to Miami.

Meanwhile back at the campsite Joannie finally decided to talk to her husband.

"Sean we need to talk right now."

"What is it?"

"Are you back on drugs? You have just changed these past few days."

"Yes I am back on drugs. You happy now?"

"Why?" Joannie asked. "Why get back on drugs. All they do is fuck your life and mine too."

"YOU KNOW WHAT JOANNIE MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A MISS KNOW IT ALL BITCH MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE. PLUS ALL OF YOU THINK THAT I AM NOTHING BUT A FUCKING JOKE." yelled Sean.

"Why do you have to be this way? Don't you see all of your friends care about you?" Joannie stated as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME BITCH!" Sean yelled shoving Joannie away. "ALL YOU GUYS EVER TO IS PUT ME DOWN AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP. I AM NOTHING BUT A JOKE TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"Would you calm down man?" asked Hunter

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN YOU BIG NOSED FUCK!" Sean yelled back. Sean was shaking he was really on the edge.

"Maybe Clair, Becky, Stacy, and Steph should go into the camper." suggested Mike. They all listened to Mike's suggestion and went inside.

"Now that we got the girls out of here wanna tell me what the fuck your problem is? What the fuck are you thinking taking drugs then screaming at your wife like a banshee?" asked Hunter.

Sean got even more pissed off as he picked up a chair and threw it in the river. "WHY DON'T ALL YOU ASSHOLE MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS. AND YOU JOANNIE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU PUSHED ME TO DO DRUGS." Sean yelled as he shoved Joanie up against Hunter's hummer then punched her in the face.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" Paul yelled. "If you don't knock it off right now I'm going to call the law.

"CALL THE FUCKING LAW. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. YOU JOANIE ARE NOTHING BUT A STUCK UP NO GOOD PIECE OF TRASH WHO TOTALLY SUCKS IN THE BEDROOM. I WISH I NEVER FUCKING MARRIED YOU!" Sean yelled as he kicked Joannie in the ribs and started punching her over and over again in the ribs.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID FUCKIN ASSHOLE. I WANT A FUCKING DIVORCE. SONOFABITCH. FUCKER. PIECE OF SHIT!" Joannie screamed in pain as she grabbed a rock of the ground and hit him in the face with it.

"AHHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Sean screamed holding his head. Just then the law showed up.

"Ok I am Sherriff Bagwell can someone tell what is going on?" said the Sheriff.

"I WANT THAT MAN ARRESTED FOR JUST BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME." Joannie yelled pointing at Sean.

"BITCH HIT ME IN THE FUCKIN HEAD WITH A ROCK." Sean yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Bagwell yelled. "Can someone please tell me what happened?"

Paul ended up telling the whole story and both Sean and Joannie were arrested for domestic assault. Dinner was somber no one could believe what just transfired.

"Look guys I hate to say this but both of them had this coming. I caught Joannie doing cocaine and speed. And then I found out that Sean has been taking LSD and snorting coke plus smoking pot. I have been trying to get them both to go to rehab but they just won't. I hate to say this but I think we should not have anything to do with them and ban them from the campsite." Mike stated. I spoke with Jessie and Billy on the phone and they agree. Jessie said he was driving here this evening from Nashville and Billy and Dixie should be here sometime tomorrow.

"I just can't wrap my head around it. We were having soo much fun these past few weeks and then this happens." said Hunter. I for one don't feel like going to the bar tonight. I just want to eat and go to bed."

"I'm with you on that one babe." said Steph.

"Yea me to. Becky is probley not in the mood to do anything but go to bed also. But hey just cause we feel like going to bed doesn't mean you, Clair, and Stacy can't go to the bar." said Mike to Paul.

"I'm game. You Stacy?" Paul asked.

"Yea I'm game. What about you Clair?" asked Stacy.

"Yea I could use drink." Clair answered. Just then there was a loud "FUCK!"

"What is it man?" asked Mike.

"SEAN SHOVED JOANNIE SO HARD THERE IS A DENT IN MY TRUCK!" Hunter yelled.

"On that note I am going in to shower and change." said Clair as she walked inside her camper. Stacy came in to used the other shower and Paul went to his house which was next to Roddy's to shower.

**Authors note: Well there is another drama filled chapter. It looks like X Pack is out of the group. Next chapter we find out if Tiffany had set up Clair or not. Out of Steve, Dwayne, or Brock who would fit in with Clair's crew the best? Because that is who she is going to eventually be with or do you think she should be with the guy she was supposed to marry before she got married the first time? Thank you very much for all your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 21

**Authors note: In this chapter we find out for sure if Tiffany set up Clair. Be prepared for Bar room drama and lots of cussing!**

Clair walked into the bar and ordered a bud ice light and sat down on the barstool. It was quiet since it was a Wed night. John Layfield and Ron Simmons were sitting and playing poker with Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley. The Page's were playing pool with the Kidman's. Brock was playing darts with Paul Heyman and the Hardy's. Marissa was sitting at a table with Dawn Marie.

"Quiet night isn't it?" asked Clair as she went to talk to Ivory.

"Yep it is but it is the middle of the week. I am surprised that this many people are here. I just hope the Nobles don't show up cause they do like to cause drama."

"I know how that is. I am on vacation today and tomorrow then I have to go out of town Fri on a business trip."

"Well just sit and enjoy yourself then."

"I will." Just then 2 guys and a blond woman walked in. The one was tall with a build with died super short blond hair. The other guy was shorter and more scrawny. The woman was short, blond and kinda built.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" asked Ivory.

"Yea hey babe my name is Leroy Holly and give me a coors light." the shorter guy said.

"Can I have a id?" asked Ivory.

"Oh and he got carded again. I told you you look like a kid." the bigger guy said.

"FUCK YOU BOB!' Leroy yelled.

"Easy there little cuz no need to get you panties in a whad."

"Bob leave him alone." said the Blond woman.

"I'm just teasing him Molly. You know that you and Leroy are my favorite cousins."

"Molly as in Molly Holly?" asked Clair.

"Yea that's me. Why?"

"Do you by any chance know a Randy Orton or have been in Las Vegas or St. Louis?" asked Clair.

"No we just came here from Mobile AL looking for a place to vacation every once in a while. My cousins and I have never left AL till we came here." answered Molly.

" oh fuck it." Clair threw her beer bottle and it shattered just over Bradshaw's head.

"The hell." he exclaimed.

"FUCKING BITCH SET ME UP." yelled Clair. "IF I EVER SEE TIFFANY SANDERS ORTON AGAIN I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER."

"Hey chill. I will not allow this kind of behavior in my bar." said Roddy.

"I'm sorry Roddy I am just highly pissed off. The person who I thought was my best friend set me up. She lied to me about the divorce just so she could get info from me. It was no coincidence that my house burnt. Fucking bitch set me up. I will clean up the mess from the bottle that I threw. Sorry I lost my temper in here." said Clair.

"Hey at least you apologized and explained then offered to clean up. Let me buy you another beer." said Roddy.

"Thanks. I guess my dad used to come in here years ago?"

"Oh yes we would not leave the pool table and your mom used to have to come get him." answered Roddy. Just then Stacy and Paul walked in.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Clair.

"Sorry we got caught up…." Stacy started.

"Say no more I get it. You know something feels out of whack to me. Tiffany said the actual name Molly Holly and she denies ever leaving Alabama and now her and her two cousins show up here. I just don't get it." she said.

"I can clear this up for you." said Marissa walking over to join the conversation. "According to my ex husband him and Molly slept together which was the reason I divorced him. Molly is nothing but a skank. She is telling the truth about her never leaving AL. Shane went there on a business trip and they hooked up."

"What it was Shane wanted a piece of my bike shop and I told him to go fuck himself." said Bob. "That was the reason of him coming to AL."

"You are leaving out the fact that Shane and I did NOT sleep together. He forced me to and took my innocence. Now THAT is the truth." said Molly.

"How do I know that? You could be lying. Plus you seem like a skank." Marissa shot back.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH SHANE WILLINGLY. HE RAPED ME SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT TO THE BANK AND CASH IT JUST LIKE YOUR MAMA DOES HER WELFARE CHECKS!" Molly screamed.

"LOOK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE. SHANE HAD HER KILLED ALSO!" Marissa screamed back.

"Ok ok lets just cool it." said Paul. "I think I get why Tiffany brought you name up Molly. Shane tells Randy everything. Him and Dave Batista are his right hand men. And Randy probley told Tiffany to use you name.

"This whole thing is just sooo fucked up." Ivory can I get another bud ice light?" asked Clair.

"Sure honey. I am sooo sorry about all of this shit you are going through." said Ivory.

"Thanks. Oh no trouble." Clair said as the fab three walked in.

"Hey wuzz up. Say who's fucking welfare check do you have to cash to get a beer in the place." Andrew said sarcastically.

"I'll get you one if you ask me nicely." Ivory shot back.

"BURN!" exclaimed Scott. "So how is my beautiful wife doing this evening and what the fuck are you wearing?" Stacy was wearing skinny jeans and a dark blue sequined halter. Paul wrapped his arm around her waist. "Look punk she is with me now so why don't you either leave the bar or go else ware and leave her alone."

"Fine but this isn't over. Hey dip shit wanna shoot some pool." Scott called over to Andrew who just got his bud ice.

"Sure I wanna kick your ass in a game." Andrew replied.

"Bring it bitch boy." Scott shot back.

"I would love to shove that pool stick up his ass." Clair muttered under her breath as Paul wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Easy there no need to get in a fight and start more drama."

"I'm just pissed tonight. Too many people are on my shit list." replied Clair.

"I know just have another beer and relax. Well look who decided to come out after all. Whats up Hunter. Steph." said Paul.

"Much going on?" asked Hunter.

"Jamie, Scott and Andrew came in. Jamie left the bitch at home looks like. Clair found out that her friend Tiffany set her up and she is highly pissed about that. The girl that Randy did not sleep with showed up and come to find out Shane raped her. Then Molly, the girls name, and Marissa got into it verbally about weather it was consensual or not. And just now Clair threatened to shove a pool stick up Scotts ass." Paul replied.

"What is it about this place that there is always some kind of drama?" asked Steph.

"Don't know but I am keeping a eye on things and making sure there is no fight like Saturday night." said Paul.

"IF YOU CALL MY WIFE THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL WIP YOUR ASS DREW." Kidman yelled.

"Oh boy Hunter could you keep a eye on Clair and Stacy while I go deal with this? Looks like Andrew pissed off someone again." said Paul.

"Sure man I got this." answered Hunter. Paul walked over to Andrew and Kidman. "What seems to be the problem over hear?" asked Paul.

"Tell that little shit Andrew that if he calls my wife Torrie a two bit hoe one more time I am gonna bust his ass." Kidman shot back.

"Well if she would just shut her mouth and quit saying scratch every time I do scratch we wouldn't have a problem." Andrew said back.

"Ok Torrie quit making comments and Andrew quit name calling got it." said Paul.

"OK."

"Got it."

"Good." Paul said as he was walking away. "Errr I hope I won't have to call Bagwell tonight." Paul muttered as he walked back to were Hunter, Steph, Clair, and his now girlfriend Stacy were. "Hey guys I am thinking about shutting down early tonight cause off all the loose cannons in here tonight." said Paul.

"I can understand that. This day has just been downright wild. I know that I will sleep good tonight." said Clair.

"Well I guess I will make the announcement. LAST CALL EVERONE." said Paul.

"What?" said John and Ron.

"Why?" asked Brock.

"We are out have a good night everyone." said the Hardys.

"Well I guess I will drive Marissa home." said Dawn.

"Come on you drunk asses lets get to our campsite." said Bob Holly to his two cousins.

"Well my husband just kicked you ass in pool Andrew looks like we are heading to the house to fuck like rabbits." said Torrie.

"Ok babe get you drunk ass in the truck." said Kidman.

"_I believe I can fly_

_I believe that I can touch the sky._

_Think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away"_ sang Kimberly as Dallas carried her out to his suv.

"Have a nice night you dumb shits." said Jamie Noble.

"Tell Roddy I said go fuck himself." said Andrew.

"Stacy lets go you are coming home with me." said Scott.

"No I am not going anywhere with you. It's over." said Stacy.

"Fine have it your way bitch. I will get in touch with my lawyer." Scott shot back.

"Fucking prickizoid." muttered Stacy.

"Ok lets all jut go to bed." said Hunter. Everyone left the bar as Ivory closed up and headed home. Clair went right to bed cause she was worn down. She did not get drunk like she wanted because of everything but she decided that the best thing for her was sleep. Paul and Stacy decided to stay in her camper with her just in case Scott or someone else came by. Hunter and Steph went to bed also. They were tired after that long day.

**Authors note: Boy what a long chapter I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 22

Clair was awoke at ten the next morning by someone knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it? Sounds like someone is trying to wake the dead." Paul groaned from the other bedroom.

"Wake up Clair its Billy. I wanna hit the river and you have the only boat big enough for all of us." said Billy as he just walked right in.

"Do you fucking mind man?" Paul asked as he covered up his naked body and Stacy put her head under the covers. "You are killing our morning mojo." complained Stacy.

"What ever you big goof you never get any anyway. Jessie has a girlfriend and I want everyone to meet her." Billy said walking into Clair's room and jumping on her bed. Clair was wearing purple sleep shorts and a matching camie. "I should throw your ass in the damn river for waking us up." said Clair smacking Billy with a pillow. "ASS MAN, ASSHOLE, ASSWIPE, BIG ASS."

Just then Jessie walked in. "Look out the asses are coming out!" He joked.

"Ok Ok I'm up! Would you and Billy leave so we can put are swimsuits on?" said Clair.

"Ok if you guys are not out in ten minuites we are coming back in." said Billy.

"LEAVE!" yelled Paul.

Clair decided to were a blue and yellow polka dot string bikini and Stacy decided on red string bikini. "I swear those guys are such nuts." said Stacy.

"I thought I locked my door last night." Clair stated.

"Well next time double check." said Paul walking out of the bathroom wearing his swim trunks. Then as the group were about to walk out of the camper they heard a loud. "NO. NO. NO."

"Sounds like Daniel Bryan and AJ are into it again and are about to break up." said Paul.

"I AM TIRED OF YOU TEMPER AND YOU BEING SOOO CONTROLING. YOU NEED AGER MANAGEMENT!" yelled AJ as she got into her suv and drove off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daniel screamed as he put his head in his hands and went to his knees and cried.

"Well I would have rather been woke up by Billy than to be woke up that." Stacy stated.

"Agreed." said Clair.

"I think we should tell Roddy that he needs to rename this place. Instead of Pipers Pit it should be Drama Pit." Clair joked.

"Heard that." said Hunter as him and Steph came out of their camper.

"Were is Mike and Becky?" asked Stacy.

"Getting snack and drinks." answered Hunter.

"Well I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Beth Phenix. Beth this is Billy, Dixie, Paul, Stacy, Hunter, Steph, Mike, Rebecca, and Clair." said Jessie.

"Actually I already know Clair. We met back in Texas." Beth stated.

"Yea and you wanted to kick my ass cause Ryback was flirting with me and you thought that I would go after him. I told you that I don't go after guys that are taken. Not to mention you also said that I used my mouth to suck a lot of dick then we got in a fight." Clair said.

"Yea and because of that your boyfriend hit you. For that I am very sorry. Part of the reason that I left was because I got tired of seeing how Mark was treating you and the main part was that Ryback couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He cheated on me all the time and I got tired of it all so I just left." said Beth.

"Wow. Well at least we got our problems straightened out especially since you are dating one of my new friends." said Clair.

"Well I better go change into my swimsuit since it looks like we are going out on the river." said Beth.

"I want today to be a peaceful fun day on the river. No Billy acting like an ass and getting us kicked off. No drama. I leave tomorrow to go on my business trip so I want this day to be fun." stated Clair to everyone.

"Yea Billy don't get us kicked off the river again. Stupid fucker." said Jessie.

"I need a beer." Clair said cracking open a bud ice light.

"I thought you drank bud light on the river." said Billy.

"Bud Ice Light is actually my fave but I don't take bottles out on the river just cans so on the river I drink bud light. I don't like taking any glass. Hell that bottle of whisky I brought out yesterday was plastic." stated Clair.

"Hey you guys getting ready to go to the river?" Bob Holly asked while walking over with Brock, Molly, and Leroy.

"Yep," said Paul, "another day on the river. I might close the bar early again tonight cause I was tired last night and I'm hitting the river yesterday afternoon."

"Mind if we come? We don't have a boat yet." asked Bob.

"I don't know what to tell you. It aint my boat." Paul replied.

"Why not the more the marrier." said Clair.

"Mike you drive since you don't drink."

"I got some moonshine." Brock said.

"Oh are you going to put on a show in the bar again tonight?" asked Jessie.

"Oh it's forty below…." Billy started to sing making fun of Brock and giving him a hard time for the other night.

"Shut up." Brock said his face turning red with embarrassment. "I'm gonna find something to tease you about. Oh I know Mr. getting everyone kicked off the river." he smirked while putting a arm around Molly's waist.

"Can we just go we are burning daylight here. Hon since you are driving see how much gas we have or do we have to fill up. Billy, Paul, Hunter, and Jessie start loading stuff onto the boat and us girls will go buy drinks and beer if we need some more." said Becky giving out orders.

"Damn Mike somebody has you pussy whipped…OW!" Billy yelled as he got slapped upside the head by Dixie. "Watch it Billy you are being a ass. Plus I cannot believe that you just walked into someone's camper with out being invited in. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Laughing Bob said to Leroy, "This is going to be a fun trip. Hey Molly chill on the moonshine." he exclaimed as Molly took her third swig out of the bottle.

Everyone loaded up and the boat was full. Clair popped open her second beer of the day and sat down next to Stacy and Beth. Becky sat on the seat next to her husband and Molly sat down next to Brock.

"This is going to be another nice day." stated Steph.

"Yep babe it sure is." said Hunter. "Were did Paul go Stacy did he decide not to come with us today?"

"He got a call from Roddy. Roddy is selling the place and till the new owner takes over he put Paul in charge of everything. Roddy is just ready to move to Scotland." answered Stacy. I'm just sooo glad that the trusts me to go out on the river with you guys unlike Scott my soon to be ex husband."

"Scott is nothing but a piece of shit and if he gets in my face at the bar one more time I am gonna beat his ass." stated Brock.

"What's his issue with you? Molly asked. "Well I got waay to drunk one night and slept with Jamie Noble's wife Nidia, don't worry I'm clean I made sure of that, and Jamie is Scott's friend. Nidia is nothing but a hoe and she would sleep with anything that has two legs and a dick." Brock stated.

"You no to change the subject. Clair that was funny as hell when you busted that beer bottle over Bradshaw's head." said Brock.

"I not normally like that. I guess I get it from my mom cause she once threw a beer bottle at my dad once while they were arguing. I just got sooo pissed that someone who was my best friend all threw out my childhood set me up and stabbed me in back. I just lost it." Clair said. Mike then parked at the usual beach and everyone decided to get into the water. Bob and Leroy started tossing a foot ball and Mike, Hunter, Brock, Jessie and Billy set up a volley ball net and started playing while Clair, Stacy, Beth, Molly, Becky, Dixie, and Steph got their rafts and got into the water.

"You know…" Stacy began, "I need to get a lawyer so I can get this divorce over with but I don't know anyone."

"Eve Torres is the best. I would give her a call tomorrow or Monday." Said Dixie.

"Thanks." said Stacy.

"No problem." said Dixie.

"Hey I got dirt from Texas." said Beth.

"Oh yea what is it?" asked Clair.

"Well my ex and his girlfriend Amy split. Rumer has it she wants to get back together with her ex Matt Hardy. Marks bike shop got burnt down so he literally has nothing and has been staying with Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Steve and Debra got back together. Glen and Tori are divorced and Glen is now working as a stripper. Tori is rumored to be turning tricks in New York." Beth stated.

"Gosh I am soo glad I got away from those people. It's like Mark was the glue that held the crew together but when he went down they went down with him." said Clair. "Though Steve was just a lonely guy and he helped me out and I will always be grateful for him for that. I don't know it just seems that life is just taking off."

"That's life." said Becky.

Everyone had a great time on the river. No one got kicked off. No drama. Just fun and drinking.

"You I am kind of tired and I think that I will skip the bar tonight and just sit out by the campfire." said Clair. As Mike pulled into the dock at around 6p.m. that evening.

"Yea sounds good to me to." said Steph.

"What's for dinner." said Billy.

"FOOD." Dixie shot back.

"Thanks for letting us come out on the river with you guys we had fun." said Bob helping a very drunk Leroy to their camper.

"Yea thanks you guys are a lot of fun to hang with." said Brock carrying Molly to the camper.

Clair changed into a pair of green skinny low rise sweat pants and a white spegattie topped tank and came back out and sat by the fire. She took a drink of her Bacardi 151 and orange pineapple juice and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts." said Mike

"Here." Clair said Mike back the keys to her boat. "You are welcome to use this while I'm gone.

"Thanks but I can tell something is weighing heavily on you mind." said Mike. Becky, Steph, Dixie, Stacy, Beth, Hunter, Jessie, Paul, and Billy all sat down.

"Look let me bet straight with you all. I am leaving town tomorrow and I don't know how things will play out or what will happen. There is a possibility that I will not be back. I don't know if I will end up being married again, raped, or killed but one way or another. Come hell or high water the bullshit will stop. This three years of cat and mouse will stop. This situation with what went down with my parents will stop. I don't know if people will be killed. I don't know who will end up in jail. I don't know if I will fail. I just don't know. So Mike if I don't come back you can have my boat. And just to let you know these times that I have been back to the campground that I used to come to with my parents as a child and meeting all you great people have made me the happiest since I lost my parents three years ago. And no matter what happens I will never forget you guys. Ya'll are the best." Clair took another sip of her drink and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Stacy cried and ran over to hug the younger woman.

"You have to come back." she sobbed. "I need someone to help me get through my divorce. I need someone to hang with while Paul is working."

"I will try to make it back. I can't promise anything but I will try." Clair sobbed back.

"What time is your flight?" asked Paul.

"2pm. I had a feeling that I would be doing some partying so I booked a later flight. I want to leave my new car with Mike also so can someone drive me to Nashville International."

"How will you get back here when you get back to Nashville?" asked Billy.

"I will call and say I am at the airport in Vegas I will be in Nashville at what ever time can someone pick me up." Clair answered back. Just then they were enterupted by comotion across the campground.

"AJ AJ AJ." PLEASE COME BACK BABY I NEED YOU." yelled a very drunk Daniel Bryan into his cell phone.

"On that note I'm going to bed." said Stacy going into Clair's camper.

"Boy I'm with Stacy even if we weren't having a deep moment that would have killed vibe. I'm going to bed also." said Becky.

Everyone else followed suite wondering in the minds what would happen tomorrow. Would there new friend be back or will it be as if she had never came.

**Authors note: Boy that was a long chapter. Its now time to get to the good stuff. Also I like guys who drive trucks or suv's. What kind of truck or suv do you see Dwayne driving. Also what do you think will happen tomorrow? Hope you enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 23

When Clair woke up at 11:30 am the next day there was no one in her camper. She got up, showered and got dressed in a pair of red sequined pants, a matching halter and a pair of red high heeled sandles. She was on a mission one way or another this bullshit was going to end. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She had a flight at 2pm so she needed to get going. She walked outside to see if anyone could drive her to Nashville International Airport. She saw that everyone had already gone to the river cause her boat was gone.

"Oh well." she said to herself "I guess I will just drive myself." She got in her car and headed for Nashville.

Meanwhile on the river

"I cannot believe that YOU decided to just up and leave without even saying good by. I mean shit Mike she gave you the keys to her boat and then asked one of us if we could drive her to the airport." Becky ranted to her husband sipping on a wine cooler. "If she doesn't come back because of you being such a heartless asshole divorce will most likely be in your future."

Stacy felt the same way as Becky but she wasn't going to get involved in Mike and Becky's argument. Paul was working that day to get everything ready for the soon to be owner. Steph and Paul were unsure what to say about the situation. They were just worried about what would happen today. Jessie, Billy, Dixie, and Beth went back to Nashville early cause the girls were looking into opening up there own salon near the campground and they needed to go talk to the bank about getting a loan.

Stacy knew that they just wanted to keep busy so the wouldn't worry. Gosh what would they day bring. Already there was a threat of divorce.

Meanwhile later on at the airport

Clair got to the airport and checked in. All she had was a small carryon and didn't think she needed anything else. As she boarded the plane she started gearing herself up for the confrontation she had been waiting for for three years. She hoped her new friends weren't worrying about her too much. She didn't want to be a burden on anybody. She decided to sleep the 3 hours on the non stop flight from Nashville to Vegas.

Meanwhile at the campground:

The Holly's and Brock were setting up and getting ready for lunch when a red hummer pulled in. "Must be the new owner." said Bob

Dwayne got out of his 2013 Hummer. **A/N: He is all geared up in his Rock gear wearing his Versace shirts unbuttened and wearing his slacks and dress shoes and sunglasses.** He walked into the store and saw a big 7'2" guy behind the counter.

"Hey I am looking for Roddy Piper." said Dwayne.

"He's in his office let me go get him." said the big guy.

While Dwayne was waiting he decided to call Chris. "Hey Irvine this is Dwayne. I heard that shit is going down today on your end." said Dwayne.

"Yep it is going down today but don't you worry I am prepared and nothing is going to go wrong." said Chris.

"Nothing better go wrong cause if it does I will fucking…" he started as Chris cut him off.

"I know you will kick my candy ass all over Las Vegas." said Chris.

"Right look man I gotta go I have some business to take care of." Dwayne stated as Roddy came in from his office.

"Alright man."

"Sorry about that just some business with another old friend." Dwayne said playing it off. The others weren't fooled they could tell the new owner was worried about something.

"Well all you have to do is sign here and the whole place is yours." said Roddy.

Dwayne signed the papers and the two men shook hands. "So what is going on around here that I should know about."

"Well Paul over hear." Roddy said pointing at the big guy. "He is my right hand man at running this place and taking care of problems. He is in a relationship with the one woman who is about to go through a divorce from her abusive husband. In that camper in the middle the Holly's just started camping there and next to them over on the other side Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar. Brock is an ok guy just gotta keep an eye on him when he drinks too much moonshine. It either ends up him getting in a fight with someone or he makes an ass out of himself. For example last weekend be belted out that rodeo song in the middle of the bar. That was a funny Brock moment and those are what we prefer. And behind Brock the Shamrocks. Nice couple with kids they are no trouble then the Gurarro's nice have kids to. Then that small camper next to the Shamrocks that's Daniel Bryans. Him and his girlfriend AJ Lee are always breaking up and getting back together. Now those two huge campers with a concrete slap in between. One Paul and Stacy have been staying in to protect Clair which is the now owner from Scott cause he is pissed at her because she is helping Stacy his soon to be ex. Clair had to go out of town today to get some business squared away. And on the other side of the slab Hunter and Steph own that camper and all there friends just stay with them. It is always a party over there but I always have to tell Jessie and Billy to quit cussing so much or so loud cause of the kids on the campground. Everyone else that shows up at the bar are all locals. Though the only trouble makers are the Nobles and Scott Steiner, and Andrew Martin. One couple that is banned from here is the Waltmans. They got in a huge domestic dispute that caused the cops to be called and I heard that they were both on drugs so they are banned. There former friends what nothing to do with them either."

"Well what a interesting place." said Dwayne.

Vegas:

Clair got off the plane at 2 pm Vegas time and decided to head straight to the casino. First she decided to call Detective Irvine.

"Hey Chris its Clair. I just got off the plane and I am heading straight for the casino. I just want to get this over with so I can go home."

"Ok well we got your back."

"You fucking better." Clair shot back. She hung up and then took a cab to the Tropicana Hotel and Casino. She walked and headed straight for the bar.

"What can I get you?" the Bartender asked.

"Hey I am going through a lot right now get me a Barcardie 151 and pineapple juice." said Clair.

"Ok can I see some id." the bartender asked.

"Sure."

"Ok you are legal let me fix you your drink." said the Bartender.

While she was waiting for her drink her former best friend walked over to her.

"Hey how is it going. Are you on vacation?" asked Tiffany.

"Oh so it is my backstabbing bitch of an ex best friend." Clair shot back highly pissed.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Tiffany tried to say.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING LIAR. YOU FUCKING SET ME UP. DIVORCE MY ASS." Clair yelled getting looks from the other patrons.

"Ok fine I did lie about me getting a divorce. But look were we are now. We are supposed to be here. The both of us. You were never supposed to marry that abusive asshole that you were married to. You were supposed to marry my husbands boss. And you and I were met to take on the world together. It's all falling into place." said Tiffany.

"OMG YOU ARE FUCKING DILLUSIONAL. I just don't know what you have been smoking. Just go away. I am going to go to the blackjack table." Clair said taking her drink and walking away from her former best friend.

Clair played blackjack for a little over an hour when a security guard walked up to her.

"Mr. McMahon asked me to escort you to his penthouse." said the security guard.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Little cliffy. I wonder what is going to happen next. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This Chapter is rated MA for nonconsensual sex, language, and violence. If this offends you skip this chapter.**

Chapter 24

Clair was escorted upstairs to Shane's penthouse on the top floor of the hotel. The whole top floor was his. She was very nervous but Chris had said that he had his guys all over the place. When they got to the penthouse she was led in and she noticed the devil himself Shane McMahon. He looked like the typical gangster the way he was dressed. Glass of bourbon, bathrobe over silk pajamas and cigar. **A/N: ALA Sam Rostiene in Casino.**

"Well look who finely decided to show up?" Shane mocked. " The one who was supposed to be my bride."

"Your bride? Shit you are fucking delusional." Clair shot back.

"Hey you just watch it. You know none of this was ever supposed to happen. I was supposed to be the one in line to get the WWE after my dad retired. But no little Stephanie who was his all time favorite got it. It was all Stephanie this and Stephanie that. I was never good enough for my parents. She was the favorite. She was the princess. I tried to get the best grades to make mom and dad happy and say that they are proud of me. OF ME!" Shane screamed the last part. He walked over to were the liquor was and poured himself another glass of bourbon.

"Well I am sorry that you childhood was so shitty. At least had and senior year. At least you never saw you parents get gunned down right in front of you. You know what happened after that. I was for three fucking years in an abusive marriage. YOU ARE PETHDADIC YOU PIECE OF SHIT." screamed Clair.

"So how was TN. Did you like your welcome home present from coming back from were ever you went after Texas?" asked Shane sarcastically.

"Fuck off. I knew it was you and you guys that burnt down my fucking house." Clair shot back.

"So what if it was. You aint got shit on me. Your ex husband thinks that his brother was on his side. WRONG. He was on mine the whole time. He was my informant. He told me about all the fights you two had about you going back to TN and getting the evidence on me. Well guess what if that shit was that good your father would have used it a long time ago. I'm not worried they aint got shit. I can't believe that piece of shit Mark put his hands on you, controlled you, and told you how to dress. It was never supposed to happen like that. It never would have happened if you would have just came straight here after your parents were killed. You are way too beautiful to be treated like that. I got revenge on his sorry ass. I burnt down his bike shop. Did you know he beat Sara too before I killed her and burnt down their house and his other bike shop. Yea I got my revenge. My boy Randy certainly picked a good woman to marry him. She led me to you."

"Maybe the reason that your parents were never proud of you was because you are a fucking physco." said Clair

"Oh yea my father got his when I put a bomb in his car and blew his ass up."

"You are fucking sick."

"Yea that's what they say but your mine now." said Shane as he grabbed her and threw her on his king sized bed and got on top of her.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME." Clair screamed as Shane removed his robe and his pajamas and pulled down her pants and underware. "STOP IT YOU STUPID FUCK. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Clair screamed again. "NO!"

"Shut it I have wanted you for years and now I am gonna have you." growled Shane as he pushed himself into her. He paused for a few seconds letter her get used to him and started moving in and out of her slowly. "I love you and you are mine now and forever." he whispered kissing her on the mouth and neck.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME MOTHERFUCKER." Clair screamed at him.

"Shane we got a problem." Randy Orton said as he Dave Batista, John Cena and R-Truth busted in.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CANT YOU SEE THAT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?" Shane hollered at his boys.

"Sorry but we got fucking cops man." said Cena.

"WHAT!" yelled Shane.

Then all of a sudden….."FREEZE MOTHER FUCKERS. FREEZE OR I WILL BLOW ALL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEADS OFF."

It got out of chaotic. Randy Orton pulled a gun to shoot at Bossman who was one of Chris's guys but accidently shot Truth in the foot. Clair had the robe wrapped around her and as her former best friend came at her she punched her in the face and kicked her in the ribs and slapped her in the face. Bull Bucanon another one of Chris's guys had Batista in hand cuffs. Cena went to shoot at Bull but the gun was knocked out of his hand by Tori who had gone undercover after finding out what her husband had been doing. Chris came in and put Shane in hand cuff and said "You sir are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent anything you or do will be held against you in a court a law."

"How is it going son. You tried to get rid of me and now look at ya. I told you going this direction will lead to you going to jail. You were always just jealouse of your sister." saind Vince.

"What! Dad how I thought that I blew your ass up." stuttered Shane.

"Wrong you tried but I got out." Enjoy spending the rest of your miserable life in jail you bastard." Vince told him as he walked out.

"Looks like your dad got the better of you. How does that feel being outsmarted by your dad. ASSCLOWN!" said Chris mocking Shane.

All of Shane's men were being led out in handcuffs. Chris walked over to Clair who was just shaking.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital and get you checked out." he gently said.

"No I'm fine just book me on the next flight to Nashville." she said.

"Clair you were raped we need to get you checked out." said Chris.

"NO JUST GET ME THE HELL OUT FO HERE. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME. BOOK ME ON THE NEXT FUCKING FLIGHT TO NASHVILLE." Clair sobbed as she broke down. Chris picked her up, carried her downstairs and drove her to the hospital to were she could get checked out.

"Well it seems that Shane was very gentle but that doesn't change the fact it was still rape. I think that the emotional trauma will be the worst for her. She might need to see someone." said the nurse that looked her over.

"Thanks." said Chris. "I better call Dwayne. He is going to fucking kill me."

TN at the bar:

Dwayne had the bar open and decided to try to keep it open till 2 am instead of midnight. So for there was no problems. Paul was keeping a eye on things and Ivory was sick with a stomach flue so he hired Trish Stratus. Torrie and Billy Kidman were playing pool as usual. Brock was in good spirits since he was now dating Molly Holly. Leroy had kind of a crush on Trish but was too chicken to admit it. AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan were having another discussion on his anger and his control issues. The Dudley's and Ron, and Bradshaw were playing cards as usual. Just then Nidia Noble walked in without her husband.

"This should be interesting." Dwayne said to Paul.

"Yep every time she comes in here she starts shit with someone." answered Paul.

"So who is the new hunk standing there with his shirt unbuttoned acting like his shit don't stink." asked Nidia in a sarcastic voice.

"I am the new owner that you very much and you better behave yourself unless you wanna get kicked out of here." said Dwayne.

"Yea whatever." Nidia mumbled.

"Hey Noble whore! What do you think you are doing trying to get into the new owners pants. You are married aren't you or are you just a slut." Marissa said.

"Bitch please. Just cause your marriage didn't work out due to cheating doesn't mean mine won't. Your just jealous that I have a man." Nidia shot back.

"Yea ok whatever." Marissa said.

"Ok ladies just chill out." said Dwayne. Just then the door was flung open and very pissed off Kimberly page walks in.

"NIDIA I AM ONLY GOING TO ASK YOU ONE TIME. DID YOU DRUG MY HUSBAND TO GET HIM TO SLEEP WITH YOU?" she yelled.

"Yea so what. You never give him any anyway. I was horny." Nidia answered back.

"FUCKING BITCH." Kimberly yelled as he took a beer bottle and busted it over her head and punched her in the face. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO NASHVILLE." Dwayne grabbed Kimberly and Paul grabbed Nidia.

"Both of you knock it off." said Dwayne "Nidia leave. Kimberly cool down and have a beer. This ends now."

Nidia stormed off and a minuite later tires were heard squealing.

"Well that was certainly interesting." muttered Dwayne to Paul. Then the phone rang.

"Rocky's Bar this is the owner Dwayne how can I help you?"

"Dwayne it's Chris I got news."

"What went down?"

"Well we got McMahon and the whole crew but we have one problem."

"Well what is it.?"

"I don't really know the best way to tell you this."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IRVINE!"

**A/N: Oh boy another cliffy. How do you think Dwayne will react to Chris's news? Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 25

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IRVINE." Dwayne screamed into the phone. Everyone in the bar turned to look over at him but he didn't care. Something had happened to the woman he loved and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to be blunt. Shane raped her." Chris told him. Dwayne's face turned purple and all of his muscles budged. He had just opened up a beer a few minites ago. He threw his bottle as hard as he could up against the wall just over Bradshaw's head causing him to jump

"The hell." Bradshaw muttered.

"THAT STUPID ASS PIECE OF SHIT MOTHER FUCKER. AND YOU I OUGHT TO DRIVE OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR CANDY ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO TN. YOU FUCKING TOLD ME THAT NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. I TRUSTED YOU MAN." Dwayne yelled.

"Dwayne I am sooo sorry I feel really bad. I took Clair to the hospital to get checked out and what the nurse told us was that she was gentle raped meaning that Shane was very gentle with her. Clair is really upset. She said that she just wants to get a flight out tonight but I told her to wait till tomorrow cause she is in no condition to be flying right now. Then on top of that she has to drive home from the airport. She is mentaly and emotionally a wreck. Though she did beat the living shit out of her former best friend Tiffany. Look we all knew that this would be dangerous. Just be thankful she wasn't killed." said Chris.

"OK CHRIS UNTILL SHE GETS ON THAT PLANE YOU TAKE CARE OF HER. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" Dwayne yelled.

"Yes I understand man. I will look out for her till she gets on that flight back to Nashville." Chris answered.

Dwayne hung up the phone without another word. "FUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH." he yelled out as we walked over to the pool table that was not being used and flipped it upside down and stormed out. One of the balls nearly hit Bradshaw in the face.

"Hey man you might want to pick out a different seat to sit it. You seem to always be a target." Bubba Ray joked to lighten the mood.

"Fuck you man. Oh and guess what full house beats to of a kind." Bradshaw shot back.

**A/N: I don't know a thing about poker I am just guessing!**

"What pissed off the new owner?" asked Devon.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." shot back Bubba.

"I'm just asking a fucking question bro chill the hell out." said Devon.

Vegas:

Clair was now in a hotel suit at Circus Cirucs hotel and casino. It was 10 pm Vegas time. She had taken a shower and was in a pair of red silk pajama pants and a matching silk tank. She was feeling both distraught about being raped and happy that she had won the war. She was also surprised that Vince was still alive. She wondered how Stephanie would react. She knew that Hunter would be there for her through this. Just then there was knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Vince. She put on a red silk robe and opened the door.

"Hey I am surprised that you came by. I wasn't expecting you. I figured it would be Chris at my door." said Clair.

"Well I decided that I would come check on you to see how you were doing after what my son did to you." said Vince.

"To tell you the truth I am distraught about what happened. I may never open myself up to a relationship beyond friendship again. I am just really anxious to get back to TN. I miss my friends. One of them is about to go through a divorce from her abusive husband. I am going to help her through it because I was once in an abusive marriage also. She is dating someone. Paul Write a really sweet guy." said Clair.

"Well I am glad that you have friends that will help you through this. I don't have anyone. I want to reach out to my daughter and say hey I'm alive but I have know idea were she lives." said Vince.

"I know were she lives. She lives in the camper next to mine in TN. Both of us live on a campground by the TN river. She is actually one of my friends. Both her and Hunter. I can call her and tell her that I'm fine and you are alive or since you have really no place to go you can fly back with me tomorrow." said Clair.

"Really?"

"Yea. You have a chance to have a relationship with what little family you have left. I don't have that luxury. I don't have any family left. All I have is my camper and my friends and my car." Clair took a sip if her Vodka and cranberry juice. "Now my camper is luxurious. More of a small home than a camper. And my car is 2013 Navigator. And my friends are the best friends someone can have.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter. Vince and Stephanie reuniting in next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 26

Clair woke up around ten Saturday morning. She was ready to get to the airport and get home. She did not sleep well at all the night before. She kept on having nightmares about Shane. Though on the upside he was in jail for life and Vince will be able to reunite with Stephanie and Hunter. Clair showered and dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a green sleeveless turtle neck top. She would normally were shorts or capries but since what happened the night before she became very self concouse.

Clair met Vince in the lobby at 10:30. "So are you ready to head to the airport?" asked Clair. "I am ready to get the hell out of here and go home."

"I am ready to. All I want to do is see my baby girl and tell her that I'm ok." said Vince.

They caught a cab to the airport and booked a flight that was going out at noon.

"So do you want to talk about what happened last night?" asked Vince.

"Actually no I want to put that behind me. I don't even want to think about it." replied Clair.

"You can't just sweep something like that under the rug." said Vince

"I SAID DROP IT!" Clair snapped. Vince decided to let it go for now but he was worried about her like she was another daughter to him. When they boarded the flight Clair decided that she would sleep the whole three hours back to Nashville. Vince on the other hand couldn't sleep. He was excited about seeing his daughter and son in law but worried about how they would take him being alive after thinking that he was dad for those years. Plus he wondered what make them want to live on a campground when they had a beautiful mansion in Greenwhich. He was confused. He could see why Clair would go back but that was how she grew up.

Meanwhile at the campground:

"Hey Paul do you mind watching the place for a few days while I go out of town to take care of some business?" asked Dwayne.

"Sure I don't mind. Can you tell me what is going on?" Paul asked.

"Well before I bought this place I was in Miami and I had a deal with a buddy of mine on a business thing. Well he promised me that everything will come through without anything going wrong. Well guess what something went wrong big time and I told him before this even got started that if something goes wrong it would be his ass. So I need to tell him what happens when he screws with me. You saw me blow up last night on the phone well I'm gonna show him that I mean business." Dwayne said as he walked to his red Hummer, got in, and drove off.

"What's going one baby." asked Stacy.

"Well to put it simply Dwayne's buddy Chris Irvine fucked up big time with Dwayne on something, I don't know what, so Dwayne is pissed off at him. You weren't in the bar last night but he got a phone call and he was so livid that first he threw a beer bottle against the wall right above Bradshaw's head then flipped a pool table upside down causing a pool ball to almost hit Bradshaw in the face." answered Paul

"Drama drama drama. I swear." said Stacy. "Oh I went to the mall with Trish, Steph, Beth, Becky, and Dixie yesterday. I went to bed bath and beyond to get a few things to fix up the camper to make it more homie."

"Stace you cant just fix up someone else's camper without permission." said Paul.

"Well I think she'll like it. Plus the three of us are living together and I never had a say in how I fixed up the house with Scott. I don't think Clair would really mind." replied Stacy.

"Baby how do you do it? How can you always make me see things your way?" asked Paul.

"Because you love me." answered Stacy.

Meanwhile back on the Plane:

The were getting ready to touch down in Nashville when it started to rain. "Dammit." muttered Clair. "I hate driving in the rain."

"Want me to drive?" asked Vince.

"No because you have no idea how to get there." answered Clair.

"Well you can tell me." said Vince.

"I'LL DRIVE." Clair snapped.

"Look honey there is no need to snap my head off." Vince said has he laid a hand on Clair's shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." she snapped.

Clair was very uncomfortable with men touching her after what had happened. Not to mention letting a man drive her car or even be the driver with her in a car. No she had to be the one driving and she had to be the one in control. That certainly knocked out drinking on the river. Then Clair realized that she had another delimma/ At the moment she didn't want a male living with her even though it was Stacy's boyfriend. She would just tell her that he had to go live somewhere else. After the plane landed and that got out and got there luggage, Vince had most of it and Clair just had a small carry on, they walked out to were Clair's car was parked.

When Clair unlocked the doors and got into the driver's side she had a little tear in her eye that she brushed away. "Is everything ok?" asked Vince.

"Yea it's just. Well I wasn't sure if I would be seeing this car again is all." answered Clair.

"Look I think that you need to talk about what happened…." Vince began.

"I DONE TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT." Clair snapped banging her hand on the steering wheel. As she put the car in drive and got on the interstate. She turned on the radio and the boys of summer by Don Henley was on and she cranked up the radio. She just wished that Vince would respect her wishes not to talk about the night before and to just let it go.

An hour and fifteen minuites later they pulled into the campground.

"Ok that large camper right there is mine and the one across the concrete slap from me is Stephanie's. Since it is raining everyone would be inside eating dinner." stated Clair parking her car. "That black hummer parked by Stephanie's camper is Hunter's.

"So what are you going to do while my daughter and I reunite?" asked Vince.

"Not that it is your concern I am going over to the bar and drown my sorrows in a few beers." stated Clair as she got out of her car and locked. She grabbed an umbrella and walked over to the bar.

Vince walked up to Stephanie's trailer and knocked. Hunter came to door. "Steph I'll get that it might be Paul needing something. Billy and Jessie just walk in and…HOLY SHIT!" Hunter was speechless. Standing right in front of him was his father in law that they all thought had been killed years ago.

"Steph you might want to come here." said Hunter.

"What could be so important that…Dad?" she asked in shock dropping her glass of wine.

"Yes. It's me Stephy." Vince replied.

"Daddy!" cried Stephanie running to Vince and hugging him. "Come in come in. I thought that you had gotton killed in that explosion." said Stephanie.

"Shit I'm Vince McMahon. It will take a hell of a lot more that a stupid little car bomb to take me out." he said smugly.

"Vince Steph and I are soo happy to see you. How did you find us." asked Hunter

"Well." he said as he pointed to a blue Navigator parked next door. "I met the owner of that car in Vegas and she offered to give me ride. She dropped me off here and went to the bar to throw back a few."

"Daddy I am just so happy that you are alive." said Stephanie.

**A/N: Well father daughter reunion what did you think? Hope you all enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter contains mature subject matter. You have been warned.**

Chapter 27

At the Bar:

When Clair walked into the bar she saw a face that she hadn't seen since the night her ex husband and her had there final blowout.

"Ryback." she said. "What brings you here?"

"Lost my job and I moved here. The new owner of this place, never met him or know who he is, gave me a job as a back up enforcer."

"Well you seem fit for the job. It can get crazy in hear." said Clair.

"I won't put up with any shit." he said.

When Clair walked up to the bar to order a beer she saw a new bartender. "Hey what is you strongest beer, the beer with the most alcohol, I need something strong tonight it has been that kind of a couple of days." Clair said to the new bartender.

"Oh ok. The strongest beer that I got is Natural ice or if you want bud light platinum. Oh by the way my name is Trish." she said.

"I will take the bud light platinum then. And nice to meet you. Were is Ivory?" asked Clair.

"Been sick with a stomach bug the past couple of days." Trish answered.

"Oh that sucks." said Clair. She looked around the bar and as usual saw the Page's and the Kidman's at one of the pool tables. Marissa and Dawn sitting at a table talking, The Dudley's playing poker with Ron Simmons and Bradshaw. Kurt Angle was sitting by himself as usual. Tazz and Booker T at the other end of the bar and all three Holly's playing darts with the Hardy's. Amy Dumas was cheering on Matt Hardy and Ryback looked kinda pissed about that. Clair decided to go talk to Molly Holly because she had been were Clair was the night before.

"Hey Molly can I talk to you in private about something?" asked Clair.

"Hey girlie welcome back. When did you get in?" asked Molly

"Just now. Look something went wrong and I need to talk to you about it cause you have been there." said Clair.

"Oh sweetie I am sooo sorry. What can I do?" asked Molly

"Could you tell me what it was for you. What he was like." asked Clair.

Molly sighed. She really did not want to talk about but she knew that she had to help her friend and maybe help herself also. "He was rough. He just took what he wanted. That was the first and last time and it was just awful. Shane did not even give me time to get used to him before he started pounding. He did not even care it was my first time." Molly said sobbing.

"Shit I am sooo sorry I upset you. I never should have went there." said Clair.

"It's ok. What was it like for you?"

"Well he told me I was his and threw me on the bed and held my arms over my head so I couldn't fight or get away but the weird thing was that he was so gentle. He slowly slid himself into me, gave me a few seconds to adjust to his size, then moved in and out of me slowly while I was screaming: NO, STOP, GET THE FUCK OFF ME. At one point he kissed me on the mouth and the neck and whispered that he loved me. But either way your way or my way it was still rape. I don't trust men anymore because of it. I reunited Stephanie with her father Vince who I met in Vegas. Well he wanted to see his daughter and son in law so I told him that they lived next door to so we flew back together and I noticed it was raining as we were decending and I mentioned that I hated driving in the rain and Vince offered to drive. I told him that I would rather that no man was going to drive my car or drive me in their's or drive me anywhere. So because of that no more drinking on the river for me because I will be driving MY boat. Also my living situation. I want Stacy and Paul to stay elsewhere because I don't want any man living in my camper." stated Clair.

"Oh honey you are making me want to cry. I am sorry that you are sooo distraught that you have to change you whole life. Plus your not even dressing like the same person I knew." Molly was interrupted by Brock.

"Boy you girls look like you are in a serious conversation and need a drink. How about some moonshine?" said Brock.

"Ok you hand it over to Molly and she will hand it to me." said Clair.

"What's up?" Brock asked.

"LONG STORY BABE JUST DO IT!?" Molly snapped. Brock held up his hands as to surrender and gave Molly the bottle and walked away before he said, "I got 6 more in the truck so I'm good."

"He just don't know when to quit." Molly muttered. "Here take a swig." she said handing the bottle to Clair. Clair took it and drank a long sip like it was water.

"Girl you are gonna get tore up from the floor up if you are not careful." said Molly.

"I want to get shit faced. It will take my mind of last night." said Clair.

"You can't turn to alcohol to solve your problems cause they will be staring you in the face come morning. Trust me I know been there done that. I have one question his there any man that you can trust at the moment?" said Molly.

"To answer you question hell to the no." said Clair.

"Well while you are in the bar and in the process of getting tore up trust my cousin Bob. Leroy is ok but he is not good at all with responsibility. But as your friend and as someone who has been in you position trust me you can trust Bob. He would NEVER allow anything to happen to you." said Molly.

"Ok cuz whose punk ass do I have to kick tonight." said Bob walking over.

"No one's yet but the same thing that happened to me happened to Clair last night, but the thing of it the "exacution" was the total opposite of the way it was with me. Clair is hell bent on getting drunk off her ass and she needs us to make sure she gets home safely." said Molly.

"Ah ok I get it. It don't fucking matter that it was different with the both of you but it was still rape and still fucking wrong and I will make sure she gets home safe." said Bob.

"You usually don't throw out F-Bombs like that. What else have you been drinking?" asked Molly.

"Moonshine." he answered.

"It's still good Bob can hold his liquor." said Molly. The group was interrupted by a confrontation at one of the pool tables.

"YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE SLEPT WITH MY WIFE."

**A/N: Looks like another cliffy. Drama about to go down in the bar.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 28

Everyone in the bar turned and saw a very pissed off Jamie Noble. "PAGE I AM SOOO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS."

"Look man be for you come in here talking shit and threatening you should know the whole story. That bitch wife of yours drugged me so I would sleep with her. Hell Kimberly kicked her ass last night for it. So why don't you just turn your tail between your legs and get the hell out of here." said Dallas Page.

"Clair, Molly you two might want to back up this might get ugly." said Bob. Molly and Clair walked over to the bar to get another beer.

"FUCK YOU PAGE. I THINK THAT YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR." Jamie yelled back.

"Ok now you are really starting to piss me off." said Dallas. "If I was lying why would Kimberly still be with me? Think about it or is your brain to fucked up because its been all cooked up with meth." Page shot back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT YOU FUCKER! YOU ARE THE FUCKING LIAR AND A FUCKING RAPIST!" Nidia screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? PAGE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jamie yelled.

"NIDA IS A FUCKING LIAR JUST LIKE YOU ARE." Page hollered back.

"ENOUGH!" Ryback yelled. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOCK IT OFF I WILL CALL THE COPS."

"NIDIA YOU FUCKING TRAMP. DON'T YOU DARE TELL LIES ABOUT MY HUSBAND. I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN JUST LIKE I DID LAST NIGHT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP. STUPID BITCH. I WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT IT." Kimberly yelled stepping in.

"Cat fight cat fight!" said a very drunk Leroy earning a slap upside the head by Bob.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" Ryback yelled again. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall walked into the bar then.

"Damn Ryback are you having trouble keeping things under control." said a very drunk Scott Hall.

"LAST CALL I AM WARNING YOU." Ryback yelled at Hall.

**A/N: Since the outsiders are reappearing so not to confuse everybody with two Scott's Scott Hall will go by either Hall or Last Call.**

Then Stacy walked in. "You know what Nidia all you and Jamie do is cause problems why don't you just get the hell out." said Stacy.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH." Nidia yelled.

"SINCE THE OWNER PUT MY BOYFRIEND IN CHARGE WHILE HE WENT OUT OF TOWN STUPID ASS." Stacy yelled back.

"OH I SEE YOU LEAVE YOUR LOVING HUSBAND FOR THAT OVERGROAN APE." Nidia yelled.

"FUCK YOU BITCH. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION YES I DID LEAVE BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF GETTING ABUSED ALL THE FUCKING TIME." Stacy shot back.

"That's it I'm getting into this." said Clair ready to back her friend.

"No Clair stay out of it." Bob said grabbing her arm.

"No I'm backing Stacy." she said. Clair walked over to Nidia and Stacy. "Look here you stupid hoe you need to leave Stacy the fuck alone and get the hell out of here."

"Yea bitch leave." said Kimberly walking over to join them.

"Fuck it looks like if a cat fight does break out it will be three on one." Muttered Kurt.

"THIS ENDS NOW! Jamie, Nidia if you all don't leave I will call the cops." Said Paul walking in and taking control.

"I had it under control." said Ryback.

"Oh you did huh? Well than how come two fights almost broke out. You need to nip things in the bud before they escalate."

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO!" Ryback yelled.

"Ok that's it just go on home. I will handle things the rest of the night."

"But."

"GO!" Ryback sighed and left.

"Gosh I stay at the camper to do paperwork and it gets out of control. I just cant leave." Paul said to Stacy.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. What should Clair do about her living situation since she doesn't trust men since Shane Raped her and what do you think about the Clique reuniting all but X Pac? Certainly a lot of drama in the bar!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 29

Everyone in the bar was having a pretty good time the Noble's left. Paul was trying to decide whether or not he would ask Dwayne when he came about putting in a karaoke machine. Though it probley would be torture if Brock got drunk and sang Rodeo again.

Scott Steiner walked in and handed Stacy some papers.

"These papers state that until the divorce is finalized you and your boyfriend will not live together. Failure to do that will be contempt of court. And most importantly I will get spousal support. I went to a lawyer yesterday. Ever heard of Flair law firm? Hope you have a nice evening babe!" Scott smirked as he walked over to the bar. "Hey can I get a Budweiser so I can go whip Kidman's ass in a game of pool?" he said to Trish.

"Rude ass." Clair muttered under her breath. She walked over to Stacy. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know I cannot believe that he did this. I can't move out I have no place to go." said Stacy.

"Well Paul can move back into his house and you can stay were you are. Yes you may be living on same property but living apart. All these papers say is no living together. They don't say anything about hanging out or being together in public. Also for my sake it would be better if he moved out. I was raped by Shane last night so I don't really trust men. I am ok in here cause this is a public place but men being in my space like living in my camper or driving my boat or car or even there car I just can't handle it right now." said Clair.

"I am sooo sorry and yes I do understand. I know Paul will be a little upset about you wanting him out and highly pissed off at the papers Scott served me. He told me that your camper is a hell of a lot nicer than his house." said Stacy.

"Just to let you know if those paper's hadn't been served it would only have been a 3 nights just for me to get my head straight because in a way I do trust Paul since he is dating you but I would have wanted those 3 nights. Now thanks to that prick Scott you guys will have to live apart who knows how much longer. Knowing Scott he'll probably drag it out." said Clair.

"Fucking prick." said Stacy.

"You know what bitch if you want to trash talk me why don't you come over and do to my face since you think you are all big and bad now that you have a friend to back you up. Before that you always listened to me." said Scott.

"Look man why don't you lay off. She said it was over and you guys are going to file papers. Quit the damn bitching." said Bubba Dudley.

Meanwhile at the campsite:

The rain had quit for the time being and Stephanie had gone to bed and Vince and Hunter were outside talking so they wouldn't be overheard by Stephanie.

"Hunter you are doing a great job taking care of my daughter and making sure she does not know what is really going on." said Vince.

"I hate lying to her though not to mention what will my friends think when this all comes out. They will think that I'm a piece of shit. Not to mention our neihbore has been threw enough with your son." said Hunter.

"Ok the only thing my son did was rape her. I was the mastermind behind the whole as you know. I ordered the hit on Marc and Rena. I hired Truth and Cena to burn down their trailer. It was me the whole time. Have you noticed how everyone is coming to this campground. Once everyone gets here I will tell Dwayne to sell me this place or the love of his life is dead." said Vince.

"You are one sick fuck.' said Hunter

"Hey you are getting paid. All the Mero's and Roddy Piper did was fuck me over. Paybacks are a bitch is all I'm going to say." said Vince. " I'm going to turn in. Good night." Vince said walking into his and Stephanie's camper.

"What the fuck did I do?" Hunter asked himself. "Oh well at least I am getting paid. I enjoy Vince's money way better than I love my wife."

Back at the Bar:

"Hey Dudley why don't you just but the fuck out." Scott snapped.

"Hey don't be getting you panties in a twist cause you are now single because you are a stupid fuck up." Kevin Nash said.

"Look big guy unless you want a lead pipe upside your head I'd suggest you cool it." said Scott.

"DID YOU JUST THREATIN ME?" asked Nash half yelling.

"NO I DON'T THREATIN I PROMISE." Scott said going for the 8 ball but he missed. "FUCK SHIT DAMN!" Scott yelled as he hurled the ball across the room nearly hitting Bradshaw with it.

"What am I a fucking target. Sheesh beer bottles, pool balls. I guess maybe I should start cracking some skulls." Stated Bradshaw.

"Ok Molly, Brock, Leroy, and Brock I think we should call it a night before things erupt in here." said Bob. "Clair will you be alright getting home?"

"I will be fine. Stacy and I will leave together and her boyfriend will walk us home before he goes to his house.' answered Clair.

"Ok just making sure." said Bob as he rounded up his family.

"Hey Stacy you might want to get Paul it looks like Kidman and Scott are about to get into it." said Clair.

"Got it!" said Stacy walking toward the office were Paul was working on paperwork.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KIDMAN MY WIFE CHANGED WHE SHE STARTED HANGING OUT WITH TORRIE." Scott yelled.

"MAYBE THE REASON WAS TORRIE SHOWED HER HOW A REAL MAN TREATS HIS WIFE." Kidman shot back.

"You go Kidman you tell em." said Terri Nash.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF WHITE TRASH." yelled Scott.

"AS APPOSED TO A WOMAN BEATING PECKER HEAD WHO CAN'T KEEP A JOB TO SAVE HIS LIFE." Kidman yelled back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Scott yelled as he hit Kidman in the head with a lead pipe. Kevin decided to jump in and choke slam Scott onto the pool table.

"STOP IT." Torrie screamed. "BABY." "STACY THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT. IF YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT SCOTT MY HUSBAND WOULDN'T BE ON THE FLOOR, KNOCKED OUT, AND BLEEDING."

"WHAT SO I WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH A MAN WHO BEATS THE HELL OUT OF ME ON A DAILY BASIS." Stacy yelled.

"Look Torrie I know that you are upset but it is not her fault." said Clair.

"LOOK BITCH BECAUSE OF YOUR ROOMATE MY HUSBAND IS HURT." Torrie screamed.

"I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! IT IS NOT STACY'S FAULT IT IS SCOTT'S FAULT." Clair yelled back.

"THIS ENDS NOW. I AM CLOSING UP EVERYONE GO HOME. I AM TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!. Paul yelled.

After that everyone cleared out. Kidman needed an ambulance so Torrie and him stayed in the bar till it got there. Stacy and Clair helped Trish clean up. Clair was just ready to crawl into her king sized bed and go to sleep. She wondered were Mike and Becky were so she could get the keys to her boat so she could hit the river tomorrow. Paul being the gentleman he was walked his girlfriend and her roommate back the camper and went to his house. Clair made she both of her doors were locked and dead bolted. She wasn't taking any chances and had her dad's 12 gage shotgun and her 22 hand gun ready in case she needed them. Stacy went into her room and went to sleep and Clair went into hers and changed in a pair of teal sleep shorts and a matching camie. Since there were no men in her home and it was locked up tight she felt safe enough to wear what she usually did to bed. Clair then went to sleep.

**A/N: More drama. Ironically thanks to Scott Clair had no problems sorting out her living arrangements. We got to see who the real Vince McMahon was and poor Stephanie betrayed by her own husband and father. Who do you think will be better for her? Hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 30

Clair woke up about 10:30 the next day. She slept a hell of a lot better than she did the night before. She guessed being in her own bed with out any men in her home helped also. She decided to go out on the river. Clair showered and put on a tankini top and bottoms with a skirt. She wasn't ready to wear string bikinis yet. She put a net cover up over it and walked into the kitchen. Stacy had left a note that said she figured that I wanted the keys to my boat and went ahead and got them from Hunter. Stacy that Mike was in Nashville with Becky and they were having marital problems which is why Hunter had the keys. Stacy also stated in her note that She and Paul went out for breakfast.

"Since Clair wasn't going to be drinking on the river she put a small cooler together with a party tray and a six pack of root beers and six bottles of water. For some reason she did not want to run into Vince or Hunter or any of their crew. She had know idea were this had come from but she decided to follow her head on this and stay scarce except at the bar were it was a public place. As she was walking out of her camper and locking the doors, Stacy had her own key and she had changed the locks when she got back from Vegas, when Molly, Brock, Bob, and Marissa walked up.

"Looks like you are going on the river can we come?" asked Molly.

"Sure you all can come." answered Clair. "Were is Leroy?"

"Extremely hung over." said Molly. "Trish is taking care of him."

Paul's truck pulled up by the store and Stacy jumped out, gave Paul a big kiss and hug and ran over. "Hey wait up guys don't hit the river without me. Just let me run in and change real fast." said Stacy.

"Ok just hurry your ass up. OW!" Brock yelled as Stacy smacked him upside the head."

"Now THAT ladies and gentlemen is my cousin." said Bob.

"Bob have you been in Brock's moonshine?" asked Molly.

"Uhhhhhh I just had a little. I am just kinda nervous." said Bob.

"Of what my driving?" Clair joked.

"Good one!" Molly said as they high-fived each other!

"I just can't win with you women." said Bob.

"WELL MEN NEED TO GET THE MESSAGE THAT THIS IS A GIRL'WORLD AND GUYS JUST LIVE IN IT!" Marissa said loudly cause she had a few drinks already because she was celebrating being free to be herself and to be happy. She had not dared to date anyone after the divorce cause she knew Shane would kill them. Now she found that she really liked Bob cause he was in your face yet a down to earth southern boy.

Kevin Nash flung open the door of his cabin that he bought. "DO YOU MIND SHUTTING THE HELL UP I AM HUNGOVER AND AM TRYING TO SLEEP IT OFF!" he yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much," Terri called from inside.

"What did I miss?" Stacy asked walking out with a gold string bikini and locking the door of the camper.

"Put it this way I think you and I are the only sober people in the group." said Clair.

"Well pop open a beer." said Marissa.

"Can't I'm driving." said Clair.

"Well Brock hasn't had anything to drink yet he can drive." said Molly.

"I would rather drive. I will just have a few when we get back." said Clair.

"I'm going to tell Paul that I am going out on the river with you guys so he doesn't worry." said Stacy.

"Stacy and Paul sitting in a tree F.U.C.K.I.N.G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Paul in a baby carriage. OW! DAMN THAT'S TWICE NOW! Brock yelled.

"Well quit being a smartass." said Molly. Molly was wearing a green tankinie and green brief bottoms. She was dressed just as conservative as Clair but slightly less. She had still had issues with showing off her body.

When Stacy got back they all got on the boat and headed for the river. Clair put on her hat and sunglasses but kept her cover up on. She wasn't ready to take it off since they were men on her boat. She sighed and wished that things were different and that she wasn't so frightened and non trusting. She thought that her marriage had broken her but that was not the case. She bounced back but now she wasn't sure if she could bounce back from this one.

Vegas:

Dwayne had driven to Nashville international and got the first flight he could to Vegas. Him and Chris were going to have a little talk. Dwayne was all dressed up as usual in his favorite duds. He walked right into Chris's office with out knocking.

"Hey I done told you what would happen if you fucked didn't I?" Dwayne told him.

"Dwayne shut the hell up for a second. We have been fooled. Vince was the mastermind on everything." said Chris.

"WHAT!" Dwayne yelled. "So what now I are we going to get that dirt bag?"

"Well you are not going to like this but Mark is on his way to stay at your business to keep a eye on him. Also the local detective there has been out for Vince for years because he was suspected that he had something to do with his brother's accident when his wrestling business was up and running. He, like Clair with Shane, wants to put him in his place the legal way. Rumor has it that he has never lost his mark. Any one gets out of line he throws them in jail. Buff Bagwell the local sheriff is his right hand man. Also do you know what that detective nick name is?"

"BRET THE HITMAN HEART." they said together. "Oh man Vince has fucked with the wrong person." said Dwayne.

"Wait there is more." said Chris.

"What is it?" asked Dwayne.

"Hunter is with Vince."

"SHIT!"

"Stephanie doesn't know a thing about it. If she knew she would kick her husband to the curb. All of Hunters friends don't know either. If they did they would back Stephanie. Oh and Mark's boys are also at your place. Ryback, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash. Vince and Hunter have know idea that at anytime Mark, Bret, and company are about to get the drop on them at anytime. They are just waiting for the right moment."

"I don't know whether or not to get back and protect Clair or act like I don't know what is going on and just run my business as usual." said Dwayne.

"For the safety of everyone involved just do business as usual and act like you no nothing of what is going on. Also keep Clair in the dark about all of this. She has know idea that she brought a monster home with her or that there has been another one also right under her nose." said Chris.

"I better get back. I would like to keep a eye on things." said Dwayne.

"Just keep it business as usual." said Chris.

"Oh fuck is the Mark that you are talking about Clair's ex husband."

"Sorry but yes. But he has no interest in her just getting Vince." said Chris.

Meanwhile on the river:

It was another beautiful to be out on the water. Clair was sooo thankful that she made back. Every one was having a good time. Bob decided that he wanted to quit drinking around noon and Marissa was just partying it up. Molly had a few sips of moonshine and was feeling pretty good also. Clair decided to turn on the radio and in the air by Flow Rydah came on. Marissa, Molly and Stacy danced waving their hands in the air. Clair just sat back in her seat and laughed taking sip of her 4th bottle of lemonade, which she had no idea that it had been spiked with shine, because Stacy, Molly, and Marissa thought that she needed to loosen up. When Bob found out about the lemonade he was glad he decided to quit drinking till after dinner.

"You know what I love this. Just chilling on the water and having fun with out any drama or bullshit." said Clair as she took off her cover up so she could get in the water and cool off. As Clair stepped off the boat and onto the beach Molly called out to her. "Hey Clair dance with us." she said.

"Nah I don't wanna." said Clair getting into the water. Then Mike's little sea do jet boat pulled up.

"So this is were the party is at?" said Mike as Becky had a pissed off look on her face. Becky jumped off the boat and walked down the beach.

"We have been arguing ever since Friday morning and I just don't know what to do or say anymore. We rented one of the cabins at the campground thinking maybe we just need to be alone which is why it is just the two of us instead of us having one other couple with us on this boat cause it only holds 4 people." said Mike.

"Hey all couples go through a period of rough patches." said Bob.

"How would you know you have never been married." said Brock. "OW!" Brock earned another slap upside the head from Molly who knew all too well.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. I MAY LET YOU DATE MY COUSIN BUT LET ME TELLYOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. I WAS MARRIED. HER NAME WAS VICTORIA. SHANE KILLED HER AFTER HE RAPED MOLLY SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT THAT I HAVE NEVER BEEN MARRIED OR KNOW ABOUT MARRIED LIFE." yelled Bob.

"And this day was going so good. Even though I am not drinking." said Clair.

"Why are you not drinking?" asked Mike.

"I don't drink on the river anymore cause I have to drive." said Clair.

"Why you know I don't mind driving." said Mike.

"Ok let me set this straight. I was raped by Shane. Now I don't trust men in my space. That includes driving me somewhere whether it be his vichical or mine. Living in my home. Or driving my boat." said Clair grabbing lemonade number 5. "I get tired of just plain water and I am not much of a soda drinker so I am glad I brought a 12 pack of chrystal light lemonade."

Brock barley hid his laugh to snort and Molly looked at him like he was a nut. Clair decided to go check on Becky so she walked down the beach to were she was at.

"Hey I see that you are having some marital issues." said Clair.

"Mike can be sooo fucking insensitive. Friday when you left he didn't even say good by he just wanted to hit the river and I told him that if you don't come back there would be a very high possibility of divorce. Well we have been fighting since then. Oh you ok you look weird have you been drinking?" said Becky.

"No I don't drink on the river anymore." said Clair.

"Well you seem like you had a few. What are you drinking?" asked Becky.

"It is just chrystal light lemonade that I bought at the store." said Clair. "Gosh it is almost 6 already were did the time go?"

"I don't know what are you planning on doing for dinner?" asked Becky.

"Well I am sure my roommate will have dinner with her boyfriend and don't really feel like being around Hunter for some reason, Vince either, I may just go to the bar and order something there." said Clair.

"Well we are grilling at our cabin that we rented and are talking about buying you can always come over and eat with us." said Becky.

"I just might take you up on that. Now I have to get everyone in gear so we can get going." Clair said walking back to were the boats were parked. Clair got into the drivers seat and said to everyone. "Lets get going it is 6 p.m. already." Stacy had a slight buzz as did Molly. Brock was drunk, and Clair had know idea that she couldn't drive. Bob was the only one sober since he quit drinking at noon.

Clair started the engine and turned on the radio. The boys of summer had just came on. "Hey Brock are you too drunk to push us off?" asked Clair.

"I think I can." Brock tried to get up from his seat then promptly sat back down. "Nope I cant."

"Never send a man to do a pro's job I got this." said Stacy as she got off and pushed off.

"She's got legs and she knows how to use them." Brock started singing to Stacy.

"Hey you want me to tell Paul?" said Clair from the driver's seat.

"No."

"Clair why don't we switch seats." said Bob.

"And why?" asked Clair

"Well because the girls got the idea that you needed to let go and spiked all of your lemonade with Brock's moonshine." said Bob.

"WHAT THE FUCK. ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT MARISSA KNEW HOW I FELT! WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH AND THEN YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS.!" Clair screamed at them.

"Look I know you are pissed but you have to take the first step and let go and trust someone. I told you last night in the bar that you can trust Bob and you can trust me just let go. I have been were you were remember." said Molly

Clair knew that Molly was right so she reluctantly go let Bob have her seat. She rationalized that since there was others there it would be ok. Then she looked at Molly and knew she was speaking from experience.

"Thank you all for helping me out and being there for me." said Clair as she gave Bob, Molly, Marissa, and Stacy a hug.

"Were is mine?" slurred a drunken Brock.

"Who would want to hug your drunk ass." Clair shot back.

"BURN!" said Bob laughing as he drove.

Clair knew that she was in good company. That they would all help one another through there issues. This was a step forward.

**A/N: Whew long chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 31

When they got back to the dock Bob handed Clair her keys. Molly had to help Brock as he was stumbling to the Holly's camper. Marissa could barley walk so Bob had to carry her to her and Dawn's cabin. Stacy and Clair walked to there camper to shower and change.

"Boy I had fun today?" said Stacy.

"Me to even though I was tricked but I guess I should start taking baby steps in getting myself back and trusting. It really helped that all the guys were seeing someone and that women were there." said Clair.

Clair got out of the shower 20 minutes later wearing a pair of low rise skinny jeans, a teal colored sparkling tank and a pair of cowboy boots.

"Planning on going to the bar?" asked Stacy as she was in towel in her room trying to decide what she was going to put on.

"Yep and I have my ass kicking boots on in case someone wants to start with me." said Clair.

"Yea she is coming back. The girl I knew!" cheered Stacy.

"Some things do come back easily others not sure if they ever will. I don't think I will stay long at the bar tonight though. I kinda want to build a campfire and sit out by it but I don't want to be around Hunter or Vince." said Stacy.

"Why is that?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know I really can't put my finger on it. It's just a feeling and I think I am going to listen to my head on this one and keep my distance. I'm still vulnerable." said Clair.

"I am so sorry all this has happened and this is causing you not to be able to live your life." said Stacy.

"I know fucking sucks." said Clair. "Are you going out to dinner with Paul tonight?"

"Yea he is taking me to the Red Lobster in Jackson. I just cannot figure out what to wear." said Stacy.

"Here." Clair said giving her a satin spandex skirt that was 2 inches above her knee's and a red satin sleeveless v-neck blouse out of her closet and a pair of red heeled sandels. "This will knock his socks off."

"Thanks." Stacy said getting dressed and fixing her hair and makeup.

"Oh one thing I thought Paul was in charge while the owner was out of town." said Clair.

"Well he got back today so he told Paul to take the night off and take me to dinner." answered Stacy.

"Oh well have fun." said Clair as Stacy walked out the door. Clair fixed herself a burger and fries and after she ate she decided what Molly was up to so she walked over to the Holly's camper. Molly was sitting out by the fire with Brock, Bob, Leroy, Trish, and Marissa.

"What's up guys." she called.

"Come join the party there is plenty of shine." said Brock.

"Shine did I just hear shine?" called out Hall from the cabin he was sharing with Kevin and Terri. And started walking over.

"LAST CALL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." Kevin screamed. Hall turned back toward the cabin and walked back inside. Everyone started cracking up at that. Heymen joined the group with his new girlfriend Att. Eve Torres.

"So that was were you've been this whole time." said Brock.

"Zip it numb nuts." Heymen answered.

"Hey Clair I like your boots." said Marissa.

"These are my ass kicking boots. I figured I might need them at the bar." Clair said.

"Well good looking could you kiss may a….FUCKIN SHIT THAT HURT!" Brock yelled as his girlfriend smacked him upside the head again.

"Serves you right with that immature remark you were about to say to me." said Clair. "Hey Eve I know that we are all partying and not to talk business but I have a friend that needs you services. She is in the process of getting a divorce from her abusive husband."

"Shit I can give you my number and you can give it to her when you see her. I will be glad to help." said Eve.

"Thanks she is actually my roommate so I will leave the number on the fridge with a note that says to call you." said Clair.

"Leroy you ever hit me I will let my uncle have his way with you." Stated Trish.

"He would never do that Trish." said Molly. "Aww you hurt his feelings he is about to cry. Come here cuzzy I will give you a hug and a kiss to make it all better."

Clair didn't know what was funnier the look on Trish's face when she thought her boyfriend was gonna cry or the baby talk Molly was giving her cousin. She was about to make a comment when she heard Stephanie yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT THE HELL. IS THIS. I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED WITH THIS SHIT THAT YOU AND MY FATHER ARE UP TO. TAKE YOU FLOWERS TAKE EVERYTHING AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Stephanie yelled.

"Baby I'm sorry I this is nothing. It doesn't mean anything." Paul tried to reason.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I WANT YOU TO BE GONE WHEN I GET BACK." Stephanie screamed as she got in her Escalade and sped off.

**A/N: I stole that from that scene were Stephanie caught Hunter bent over the back of Trish and just threw in my own stuff.**

"Sheesh I wonder what that was about." said Marissa.

"I have know I idea but I do no this: _I'm sexy and I know it….._" Brock started to sing.

"No it should be like this: _I'm a dumbass and I know it…" _Clair sang back.

"BURN!" exclaimed Bob. "Hey Clair can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um sure what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out with something." said Bob.

"I'll help if I can. What is it.

"Well I wanted to do something romantic tonight with Marissa. I know she is a city girl and that rat bastard ex of hers never did anything for her. I want to take her on a moon lit boat ride."

"And you need to use my boat for it."

"Yes please it would be a huge favor."

Clair sighed. "Ok I am trusting you." she said handing the keys to her boat to Bob. Take good care of it."

"Thank you so much you have done me a huge favor."

"Don't mention it." Clair sat back down by the fire and then they hear back and forth over and over again.

"YES YES YES DANIEL!"

"NO NO NO A.J."

"I'm going to the bar I cant listen to this bullshit any longer." said Clair getting up and walking toward the bar. Meanwhile Bob told Marissa that he was taking her on a boat ride and Leroy, Trish, Brock, and Molly decided to go also since it was a couples thing.

Clair walked into the bar and ordered a bud ice light from Ivory.

"I heard you had a stomach flew glad you are feeling better." said Clair.

"Thanks. I hope everyone behaves themselves tonight. My hubby will be by to see me since it is our 15 year anniversary. And lets just say he don't mind working off the clock if he has to." Ivory stated.

"I had such a fun day on the river and I come back and Stephanie and Hunter got into it she basicly told him to get out. AJ and Daniel were into it again so I just said fuck it I'm going to the bar. I should tell the owner to rename this place the Drama Dozen." said Clair.

"I like that. I will tell Dwayne that one." said Ivory laughing.

"Is Dwayne your husband?" asked Clair.

They were interrupted when a very drunk Scott Steiner walked in waving a lead pipe. "OK I WANT TO KNOW WERE THE FUCK MY WIFE IS? IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER I WILL CRACK SOME FUCKING SKULLS!

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Another wild night. Now that Stephanie kicked Hunter to the curve who should I put her with? Hope you enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 32

"I WANT TO KNOW WERE MY WIFE IS OR I WILL START CRACKING SKULLS." Yelled Scott. He walked over to Clair and grabbed her by the hair.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE BITCH?" Scott yelled at her.

"Let her go ass clown." Chris said walking into the bar. "I retire and come here and get a campsite and decide to throw back a few but I have to listen to assholes like you who think that they are real men for intimidating women.

"LOOK HERE DOUCH BAG WHY DON'T YOUR MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS." Scott yelled again and grabbed Clair by the throat.

"LET HER NOW AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY. FUCKER." Dwayne yelled coming in from the office. Dwayne walked right over to Scott and grabbed him by the are and Scott miss swung the lead pipe hitting Clair in the face. Since it wasn't Scotts full power it was not hard enough to draw blood or go really get hurt but it was hard enough to leave a mark.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID FUCK!" Clair yelled at Scott then kicked him right in the nuts with her steel toed boots. Scott went down holding on to his manhood.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I OUGHT TO KILL YOU. THIS AINT OVER. I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU." Scott screamed.

"You I came to see my wife and spend time with her cause it's are anniversary and I really don't want to have to work so why don't you just leave and stop making threats."

Everyone stared in aw as who was standing in the doorway. Bret the Hitman Heart. Scott decided to leave and everyone went back to playing poker, darts, and pool. Dwayne walked over to Clair.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes just pissed off. Stupid fuck does not get the picture. My roommate, also one of my best friends, does not want him anymore she wants a divorce." said Clair.

Dwayne put a arm around her to look at her face. "Looks like you are gonna have one hell of a bruise tomorrow." he said.

"Don't touch me." Clair snapped.

"Ok sorry." Dwayne said putting his hands up.

"Hey babe happy anniversary." said Brett to Ivory.

"Happy anniversary to you to honey bunns."

Chris and Dwayne were talking and shooting pool. Torrie and Kidman were shooting pool with the Pages. Terri Nash decided to come into the bar.

"Kevin is being such a prick. Can I have a bud light please." she said to Ivory.

"Sure here ya go." said Ivory then she went back to talking with her husband.

"What did Kevin do now?" asked Clair.

"Kevin and Scott all they do is bitch at each other and I am tired of hearing it. Kevin knew Scott had a drinking problem long ago and still won't let up. Plus he has his sights set on some girl I don't know who." she sighed and took a long swig of her beer. "Ugh men.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chappy. Looks like Chris has arrived and I wonder who Scott likes. We also got to meet the hitman. Who should Clair pick Bob or Dwayne. They are both city boys from the south and Clair was raised in the country. Who do you think fits better with her friends and her lifestyle? Thank you so much for all of your reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 33

Clair and Terri were just sitting at the bar talking about men. Terri noticed that Clair was getting a bruise on her face.

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Stupid fucker Scott Steiner hit me with a lead pipe. You know I am tired of sitting in the bar. It is 10 pm and I want to sit out by the campfire. Since Stephanie kicked out her husband for some reason I won't have to worry about seeing him." said Clair.

"Well when I first saw your bruise it was like a flashback from when you were married." said Terrie as they were walking toward Clair's campsite. Clair got out a bottle of tequila and some orange juice and made a couple tequila and juice concoctions. Then she brought out a couple of lounge chairs and started a fire.

"That marriage was the most stupid mistake I ever made and you know what's funny? The last time I talked to my childhood friend she said that I never should have gotten married either. That it was supposed to be the two of us taking on the world together. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different that night my parents got killed if instead of going to the airport I would have just went to her house in Nashville. The two of us could have gone were ever." Clair wondered.

"Well honey some things just don't work out that way. When I married Dustin Rhodes I thought that were going to grow old together. I thought that our life would be great. Six year later I find out he doesn't love me anymore and that he is playing the other side of the fence if you get my drift. Left me for Sean Stasiack. It happens life throws you curve balls. Now I am happier than ever with Kevin even though he can be a prick sometimes." said Terri.

"I see your point. I am just tempted to give Tiffany a call. The last time we saw one another we got in a fist fight. I know she was in the wrong at that time but I just cant give up on a friendship I had since we were both 2 years old. Could she be thinking to herself also boy I was wrong. I made some fucked up choices regarding our friendship." said Clair.

"You know tequila makes you mouthy?" said Terri laughing. Then AJ and Daniel Bryan started again.

"NO NO NO.!

"YES YES YES!

"NO NO NO!

"YES YES YES.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT HE FUCK UP!" yelled Clair.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Stephanie said walking out of her camper. "I am trying to sleep."

"Daniel and AJ are at again and Clair just yelled at them to shut the fuck up." said Terri.

"Well I won't be able to get back to sleep now. I might as well join you just let me go inside and get a glass of wine." said Steph walking inside.

"I wonder were my boat is it is almost 11?" said Clair.

"Here they come now." said Terri as the boat pulled up to the dock.

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way but I just want to play the field for a while I am not ready to get serious." said Marissa.

"Oh so that's how its going to be. I try to do something nice for you and you throw it in my face is that it?" Bob said getting pissed. " Just to fucking talk to me anymore." He said walking up the dock. He saw Clair and Terri sitting by the fire and went over to give Clair her keys. "Thanks for letting me borrow your boat. Un fortionatly Marissa and I have different ideas about what kind of relationship we want."

"Hey sorry to here that. You seem like a great guy so you will find the right on some day." Clair said standing up and giving him a hug. "Just go home and get some sleep and it will be better in the morning."

"Thanks. Goodnight girls." Bob said walking toward his camper.

"Night."

Trish and Molly came over and joined them by the fire and Brock and Leroy went to the camper and went to bed. Clair started passing out shots of tequila to everyone.

"To a girls night out with out any men giving us any shit! Clair exclaimed raising her shot glass. Everyone raised there glasses in return and took there shot.

"Honey I think you have had enough. Why don't you go to bed also?' said Terri.

"Hey is that the Nobles out there fishing." asked Steph pointing.

"It is watch this." said Clair as she got up out of her chair and walked to the swim platform.

"Clair don't." said Terri.

"HEY NOBLES I GOT SOMETHING I WANT TO TELL YOU." Clair yelled out.

"Yea bitch what's that?" asked Jamie.

"ITS GONNA BE A FULL MOON TONIGHT!" Clair yelled pulling down her jeans and mooning them. Stephanie fell off her chair she was laughing so hard. Molly had tears running down her face. Trish was trying to catch her breath. Terri just smirked.

About that time Paul and Stacy had just gotten back from their date. "Did we miss something? What the hell is so funny?" asked Stacy.

"Clair mooned the Nobles." answered Molly. Stacy busted out laughing and as she was trying to set down in her chair she accidently pushed it back to far and it almost tipped over backwards but Paul caught in. "Will I have to keep a eye on you girls tonight?" asked Paul.

"It's ok Paul I got it. I am done drinking." said Terri. Then tires could be heard squealing as a black hummer pulled up beside Stephanie's Escalade.

"BITCH HOW DARE YOU KICK ME OUT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU." Hunter yelled at her jumping out of his truck. Paul could see the half empty gallon bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hunter the best thing you can do right now is leave. I won't have you coming in hear drunk off your ass and causing problems." said Paul.

"BUT OUT YOU OVERGROAN APE. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY WIFE. AND YOU STEPHANIE I LOVE YOU…" Hunter began but he was cut off by his soon to be ex wife.

"No Hunter you don't love me. And if you are telling the truth and you do love me you love my fathers money more. You were with him and my brother this whole fucking time. I can't believe you. What is Mike, Jessie, and Billy going to think when they find out how you sold his soul to the devil himself. And you Clair how could you bring that monster, my father, here to my home. You probably knew he was in with Shane which is why you brought in here." said Stephanie.

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUITE! I HAD KNOW IDEA THAT VINCE WAS WITH SHANE AND IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TOLD CHRIS. FURTHERMORE I NEVER WOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM HERE. AFTER ALL THE SHIT THEY PUT ME THROUGH YOU THINK I WOULD BRING HIM HERE KNOWING ALL THAT? IF YOU DO YOU ARE JUST FUCKING STUPID." Clair yelled.

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LEFT TEXAS. HELL THREE YEARS AGO I SHOULD HAVE JUST WENT TO TIFFANIES IN NASHVILLE INSTEAD OF THE AIRPORT. FUCK! I AM SOOO TIRED OF BEING ACCUSED OF THINGS I DIDN'T FUCKING DO. I AM TIRED OF GETTING BEAT UP. SEE THIS RIGHT HERE?" Clair said pointing to her newest bruise. "GOT HIT BY A FUCKING LEAD PIPE." Clair stated loudly as she fixed herself another drink.

"Yea have another drink and throw on the pity party. It is always poor Clair had a hard life. Poor Clair lost her parents. Poor Clair had been raped. Poor Clair had lost her childhood best friend, Poor Clair doesn't trust men. Poor Clair poor Clair poor Clair. You selfish bitch." Stephanie shot back.

"Hold on hold on. If she was a selfish bitch like you said. Why would she give me a place to live and help me get away from my abusive soon to be ex husband. Think about that before you go name calling." Stacy shot back.

"DAMMIT STACY YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT. IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER PARENTS MY FAMILY NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN RIPPED APART." Steph yelled.

"OH SO ITS MY FUCKING FAULT WHAT MY PARENTS DID? WAS JUST A FUCKING KID. I DIDN'T HAVE A DAMN THING TO DO WITH IT." Clair yelled back.

**A/N: There is another chappy. More drama in the next one! Thank you everyone for your reviews. Also one quick question. What kind of truck do you see Bob driving?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 34

"YOU KNOW IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOUR MOM WAS NOTHING BUT A SLUT AND YOUR DAD IS A RAPIST." Stephanie yelled.

"OK THAT IS BULLSHIT. MY DAD NEVER RAPED ANYONE IN HIS LIFE!" yelled Clair.

"HE RAPED ME OK!" Stephanie screamed.

"But that time on the river you said that you were comforting my father because Shane wanted me to marry him." stated Clair.

"Guess what I lied. Your family split up my family. Your mom tried to sue the wwf/e for sexual harassment. Then after that it all went down hill. Dad tried to get it back together so he went mob. Just to let you know Hunter and I were in this from the very beginning. Now Hunter I have no used for you but dad does." stated Stephanie.

None of them knew that Mark and the boys along with Bret Heart were just waiting for enough evidence and confession to get the drop on them. This whole fiasco was just minutes from being over.

"STEPHAINIE I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A FUCKING BITCH. EXPECIALLY AFTER I FOUND OUT THAT YOU APORTED OR BABY. OH YEA THAT IS WHY I CAME BACK HERE TONIGHT. TO TELL YOU TO YOUR FACE WHAT KIND OF AWFUL PERSON YOU ARE." Hunter yelled.

"So what you were the one to cut the brakes on mom's car. You were the reason why she wrecked." said Stephanie. "Oh Clair what Shane did to you was revenge.."

Clair was just distraught about what her own father did. She did not know what to think as she poured herself another drink.

"Yea that's it just sweep everything under the rug with another drink. Well face the facts. YOUR FAMILY RUINED OUR FAMILY'S LIVES." Stephanie yelled the last part.

"Stephanie why don't you just shut it for once. You had your own dealings. YOU were the one who embezzled thousands upon thousands of dollars from the business to keep up with your gambling habit. Why do you think the Tropicana went bankrupt." said Hunter.

"Hunter you should know not to talk about my daughter like that." Vince said walking over with a gun in his hand. "And Clair sooo sorry that you are caught up in the middle of this mess. Your parents never should have fucked with our family. And all you innocent bystanders just got caught up in the trap that the Mero's started years ago."

"You are a sick bastard." Clair told him.

"You know what just shut up. I am taking you away from this place. When my son gets out of jail you will be his as payment for your parents' mistakes." said Vince. "Oh by the way the night of your parents shooting it was me. I was the one pulling the trigger. I killed your parents."

"We have it. Callaway, Nash you have a go." Bret said into his walkie talkie. The next few seconds were a blur as three police cars pulled up.

"Freeze! Vince, Stephanie, Hunter you are all under arrest for murder, arson, conspiracy, and embezzlement. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." said Brett.

Clair was just in shock over everything that had transfired. She just sat there and watched ass the remaining McMahon's got arrested. She was emotionally drained. Stacy, Molly, and Terri could see that. They knew that she needed to get to bed. It was 1 in the morning. Mark left to go back to Texas and Kevin went over to were his wife was and hugged her because she was right in harms way when everything was going down. And when Vince had that gun his heart about stopped. Brett walked over to Clair and said, "It's over you can get on with your life. All the bullshit is done. I'm sorry it had to happen in the was place that was apart of you childhood but I hope that you won't give this place up. From what I heard half of the campers here really like you. I see that you have made some new friends here. A lot has happened tonight it's late and you have drank a lot so why not just go bed."

"I am drunk, tired, and worn down I think I will." Clair answered.

"I think that I'm going to call it a night also." said Molly walking over the Holly's camper.

"Come on honey lets go to bed. You scared the shit out of me. Why were you over there while I was working." Kevin said to Terri.

"Sorry I had know idea that all of this would go down." said Terri hurrying after her husband.

"Stacy I don't give a fuck about that damn piece of paper Scott served you or what you roommate thinks. I am staying with you tonight." stated Paul.

"I kinda figured you would with what that has happened tonight plus after having a romantic dinner you wanted to spend the night with your girl. Just keep the volume down on the hanky panky." Clair said making both of there faces turn red with embarrassment.

Clair was drop dead tired. She went into her room and changed into a pair of light blue silk sleep shorts with a matching camie. She was making baby steps but she trusted Paul in her home because of Stacy. She climbed into her king sized bed and crashed.

The next morning around 9 Mike, Jessie and Billy were at Hunter and Stephanie's trailer talking about everything that happened a few hour ago.

"It is just sad I have know that man for over ten years. I cannot believe the person he turned out to be." said Mike.

"This whole thing is fucked up. I really thought that Hunter was a stand up guy not some billionaire's bitch boy." Billy stated.

"How many other people's lives have they destroyed?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know but I will tell you one thing he is dead to me. The piece of shit it dead." stated Mike.

"Ok Mike I have never heard you cuss." said Jessie.

"Sorry. After the cops get done going through the camper I am going to purchase it." said Mike.

"Well I call dibs on buying the hummer." said Jessie.

"And I will be looking hot in the Escalade." said Billy

"Ok lets make our purchases and get out of hear so the cops can do there jobs." said Mike. With that Hunter's former friends left. Paul got up and showered and let Stacy sleep. He peeked in on Clair and she was out like light. Paul walked out see what was going to happen to the stuff still left at the campground.

"Hey what I going to happen with the cars?" asked Paul to Brett.

"Well someone wants to buy the Escalade, someone else wants by the hummer and someone else wants to by the camper." Brett answered.

"So what all have you found in the camper and the vehicals?" asked Paul.

"Well I found a lot of wine in the camper. Stephanie was stupid enough to have diary with everything in it. And that's it. In the hummer some old phone numbers and that bottle of jack. In the escalade nothing but empty coke and water bottles. So as soon as it all gets cleaned out the new owners can take possession." said Bret.

"Well I don't know if Clair wants anyone else living by her. She may talk to the owner about having that whole concrete slab to herself." said Paul.

"How is she doing this morning?" asked Bret.

"Sleeping. She is still sound asleep. Stacy too." said Paul.

"Poor girl needs it she has been through hell because of that family." stated Bret.

"I know. I stayed with Stacy last night just in case her soon to be ex showed up. I didn't wan to take any chances with what went down. If I broke a court order to protect the love of my life and her roommate so be it. Tired of it all. I think Stacy is going to get in touch with Eve Torres today sometime about her pending divorce." Paul stated.

Stacy decided to come out and see her boyfriend. "Morning honey." said Stacy.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep last night?" Paul asked.

"Great with you beside me. Not to mention our wonderful interlude before we went to sleep in each other's arms." Stacy answered giving Paul a kiss on the lips.

"How is Clair." asked Paul.

"Still sleeping I just let her. She needs her rest after last night." stated Stacy.

"Hopefully Daniel and AJ won't get into it again and wake her up." said Paul.

"I swear those to need to break up and stay broken up. They are driving me up the flipping wall." said Stacy.

Bob, Brock and Leroy walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey what's with police cars? What the hell happened last night?" asked Bob.

"The short version. Stephanie and Hunter got in a huge fight with each other and showed everybody that was at the campfire last night there true colors. Hunter is a money hungry asshole. Stephanie is a spoiled little rich bitch." said Paul.

"That is putting it mildly." said Stacy. "Between Hunter, Stephanie and Vince a lot of blame and family secrets came out and karma came to bite them on the ass."

"I think that it was a lot more than what you two are telling us. Brock told me Molly fell asleep in Brock's arms crying last night and Trish was talking Leroy's head off till three in the morning saying that she wanted to beat Stephanie's ass sooo badly. Plus both Trish and Molly are still asleep. I'd hate to have to put the Alabama slammer on somebody." said Bob.

"Lets just drop it's over and done with. Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter are in jail the McMahon mafia is shut down." said Paul.

"Ok I will let it go but if anything happened to my cousin there will be hell to pay." said Bob walking off with Brock and Leroy.

Paul laid his head on Stacy's shoulder. "This is going to be a long ass day." he told her.

**A/N: Whew wasn't expecting that were you. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 35

Dwayne and Chris were in Dwayne's office talking about what all went down the night before.

"Chris I just don't know. I cannot believe that things had to end up like they did last night. I got so many calls from the Shamrocks about yelling, screaming and cussing. Then at almost 1 a.m. I got another call about some old guy pulling a gun at a group sitting by a campfire." Dwayne said to his buddy.

"I know it just bothers me too. What kind of a family will put another family through so much hell. I those three cared about was money and power and would run over anyone in their path to get it. At least they are now in jail were they belong." said Chris.

Dwayne sighed. "You know I thought that I could do this campground business when I bought the place from Roddy Piper. Now I am thinking that maybe I jumped in over my head. I am a city boy and will always be one. I am gonna have to find someone to take over for me. Plus I am madly in love with someone but I know that we are not right for each other and it kills me to love someone who is not right for me. I can't help how I feel but like I said we are the wrong match." he said.

"Been there done that after Marissa left Vegas. I was in love with her but it was the wrong match. I have kinda set my eyes on someone but she is unfortunately taken. Sucks. It all just sucks." said Chris.

Meanwhile after Brett and his men left Mike decided to move his new camper on the other side were the Holly's were so not to leave Clair with any reminders of what happened. The Holly's decided to move were Mike's new camper used to be.

"Lets wait till Clair wakes up before we move ours in. It is harder to move a camper in than to take one out." said Molly

"Can someone guide me back so I can hook up the camper to my truck?" said Mike getting into his Dodge Ram.

"I gotcha." said Bob. "Ok come on back. Keep going. Keep going. Ok you're good."

"Thanks man." said Mike.

"Welcome. When we first moved in here Leroy nearly made me back the camper into the water. It took us two hours to get it in the campsite." said Bob.

"It wasn't that long?" said Leroy

"Yes it was because you are a idiot." said Bob.

"Would you stop picking on me?" said Leroy.

"Would you stop picking on me? Booo hooo hooo." Bob mocked.

"Ok somebody get in the truck and move the camper so Mike can get his in." said Molly.

"I got this babe." said Brock.

"Now you be careful Bob is very over protective about his truck." Molly said speaking of her cousin's brand new blue 2013 4 door ford f 150.

"I said I got this." repeated Brock sounding little bit irritated as he got in and started the engion.

"I think someone needs his pampers changed." joked Leroy.

"Ok Brock on up. Easy. Just a little more. Turn the wheel to the right. TO THE RIGHT DAMMIT. SCRATCH MY TRUCK AND I SWEAR….STOP! OK NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO DRIVE MY TRUCK." Bob yelled the last part.

Clair came out then dressed like she was going to the river. She was wearing a pair of red boy short bottoms and string bikini top with a white net cover up.

"What's going on? What is your cousin yelling about." Clair asked Molly.

"Well Mike and us are switching campsites and Brock is having a hard time backing up to our camper move it in our new spot and Mike to get into his spot. He can't seem to understand how to do that." Molly answered.

"Oh I can do it. I used to be the one that put this one in and out all the time. Don't get pissed if I embarrass your boyfriend." Clair said as she walked over to were Brock was. "Brock get out let me show you how it's done." Clair said as she opened up the door and pulled Brock out of the truck. "Now Brock let me give you a little lesson. If someone says right turn the steering wheel to the right. Left turn the steering wheel to the left. Now watch this I can back up without even being told were to go." Clair said as he easily backed the truck up to the camper. "There was your lessen in pulling out. Now the harder part is pulling in."

"Brock just got schooled by a chick." exclaimed causing Trish to slap him upside the head.

"Call me a chick again I will shove you ass in the river." Clair shot back.

"Ok I have just one question for you? How did you do that without any help?" asked Bob.

"I was always the one pulling mine out and putting it back in. Years of practice." stated Clair.

Do you mind if you put are camper in our new site for us?" asked Bob.

"Hey I thought you said that no one else is allowed to drive your truck?" exclaimed Brock.

"Well she made an impression on me that she knows what she is doing unlike you." Bob shot back.

"Yea you probably wanna fuck her too." Brock told him.

"What the hell is your problem. Have you been in the moonshine already?" asked Molly

"No tequila." Brock answered.

"Well that explains it. Go take a walk and cool off and quit being such a prick." said Molly.

"So will you give me a hand." asked Bob.

"Sure then I am going on the river since it is almost noon." answered Clair.

Clair impressed everyone on how she easily put the camper back in. She realized then that Mike had bought Hunter and Stephanie's old camper and figured that Clair didn't want to look at across from her anymore switched with the Holly's. Clair was happy about how thoughtful Mike was. She figured she would take the whole group on the river. She was still being a little bit conservative about her swimsuits and other clothes but she was slowly coming back. Though she had know idea if she could ever see a man as a boyfriend again.

"Just curious what put you in such a good mood?" asked Molly.

"Well I had a good night sleep and when I woke up today realized that the biggest pain in my asses are out of my life for good. And that my torment that went on for years is over." Clair said happily with a bounce in her step.

"Well I am glad. Oh and on that other part you will feel at ease enough to let it happen. Look at me with Brock." said Molly.

"What did I miss and what time did you get up?" asked Stacy walking over.

"Well I got up at about 11 showered then came out her because I hear Bob yelling because Brock knows nothing about taking out or putting in campers. So I showed him how its done." said Clair.

"Embarrassed the shit out of him too. OW!" said Leroy as Trish gave him another smack upside the head.

"I am debating if I am going to drink today. I had sooo much last night." said Clair.

"I know you did. It was funny as hell when you mooned the Nobles." said Trish.

"Oh that's what that yelling about a full moon was about." said Mike. "I turned to Becky and said. What the hell was that about.

"Damn I always miss the good shit." said Brock. "I would have loved to see the look on that prick Jamie's face."

"Are you cooled of now honey?" asked Molly.

"Yea took a little walk. Had a little shine." answered Brock.

"You want me to tell you a story about the first time I was ever in that bar?" asked Clair.

"Clair shut up." said Brock.

"What?"

"Here take a look at my I-phone." said Paul joining the conversation. Molly, Bob, Leroy, and Trish were busting out laughing.

"Had no idea you liked the rodeo." Bob joked.

**A/N: This chapter was a little light hearted since the other's were very heavy. Thank you very much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 36

Clair was getting some snacks for the river debating on whether or not she was going to drink and she decided what the hell and packed a 6pack of bud light in the cooler along with 6 waters and a large party tray.

Stacy decided to bring a 3 liter box of white zinfindel. And a couple bags of chips. The Holly's packing sandwiches and chips. Bob decided to stick with water. Molly decided that she would share with Stacy. Brock decided to bring 2 plastic 2 liter bottles of moonshine. Leroy decided on a case of natural ice.

Mike and Becky decided that since their marital issues were over that they would go on the river by themselves to a different beach. Jessie, Dixie, Beth, and Billy showed up about an hour ago in Billy's new Escalade. Billy had a case of bud light, Jessie had the same. And Beth and Dixie had plastic liquor bottles and juices so they could have mixed drinks.

As Clair was walking out of her camper lugging her large cooler Bob finely noticed the bruise on her face from last night.

"What the hell happened to you face." Bob asked as he took her cooler from her.

"Scott came in the bar last night acting like a fool and hit me in the face with a lead pipe." Clair answered.

Bob was beyond pissed as he started walking to find Scott so he could beat his ass. Molly knew that was the case so she ran after him.

"Bob Bob stop." said Molly.

"THAT STERIOUD POPPING LOOKING FREAK HIT A WOMAN THAT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I AM STARTING TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR SO DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING STOP. I WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THAT LITTLE PISS ANT." Bob yelled at Molly. Brock didn't like his girlfriend getting yelled at. He didn't give a damn if it was her cousin. So he walked over and jumped in.

"Look man don't talk to my girlfriend like that. Plus do you want to go to jail for beating the hell out of someone? I think not." said Brock.

"THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY COUSIN SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY WAY YOU OVERGROAN PORKY PINE!" yelled Bob.

Clair was loading up her boat. She was not going to wait for anyone. When she was ready to go she wasn't waiting on anyone she was just going to go. It was going to be a beautiful day and since she had a big part of her life back she wasn't going to waist it. She was doing the final checks as Billy, Jessie, Leroy, Trish, Beth, and Dixie got on.

"The rest of the Holly's not coming?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know what they are doing. I also figured that your buddies Kevin, and Hall would come too." answered Clair.

"Well Terri is still tired from last night plus a little bit pissed at Kevin for not telling her he was working. Plus since we have a ton of alcohol on this boat Last Call cannot be trusted. Hey Stacy were is Paul." said Billy.

"Paul is working. Dwayne is not used to this campground stuff so Paul is helping him out." said Stacy.

"Hey hey wait up ass clowns!' Chris said running down the dock with a cooler. "I have never been on the TN river and I want to come."

"That's fine but if you call me an ass clown on my boat one more time and you will be swimming." said Clair.

"BURN!" yelled Leroy.

"Quit picking on my boyfriend or I am gonna have to slap you Holly." said Dawn Marie coming on the boat.

"Ok lets hit the river." said Clair starting up the motor.

"Hey wait for us!" Brock called as him, Molly, and Bob ran down the dock.

"You almost got left." called out Billy.

Clair took off her cover up and put on a baseball cap and sunglasses. Just as Clair was about to sit down in her seat Bob scoots around her on the bench and takes a seat by the steering wheel.

"Excuse you what to you think you are doing?" asked Clair.

"Come on be fair you drove my brand new truck earlier." said Bob.

"Only because dumbass over there did not know what he was doing so I had to show him how it was done." Clair shot back.

"Call me a dumbass again?" said Brock.

"And you'll do what?" Clair fired back.

"THIS!" Brock exclaimed as he took a super soaker filled with melted ice and shot her with it. Getting Bob wet in the process.

"That was fucking cold you dumb shit." said Clair.

"Yea you dumb shit." said Bob backing the boat out and heading for the main channel. Clair sat down on the bench beside him since it was big enough for two people.

"I'm not a dumb shit." said Brock.

"Says who." Jessie said.

"BURN!" Bob exclaimed

"Billy don't get us kicked off the river again." said Jessie.

"That was one time man. FUCK." said Billy.

"One time too many babe." said Dixie.

"Dammit Brock that's cold! Ass clown!" exclaimed Chris Irvine as Brock got him with his super soaker.

"Squirt one more person with that I will throw it in the damn river." said Bob.

"Who died and left you in charge?" asked Brock.

"Since I am the captain of the boat." answered Bob.

"It aint your boat so what makes you the captain." Brock shot back.

"Ok you over groan porky pine let me make this easy for you. I'm driven so that makes me the captain and I make all the rules ok. So with that said either do what I say or swim jackass. So how do you like me now?" Bob said.

"Honey that is just how my cousin is. He always likes to be in control." said Molly.

"Yea but he is still a prick." said Brock.

"Bob just so you know this is my boat and don't even think about getting all controlling. My ex was like that and I damn sure won't stand for it got." Clair said getting a little antsy.

"Hey its ok calm down." Bob said putting a arm around her shoulders. "I just want to keep dumb asses like Brock in line."

"Well before you make a decision about the happenings on my boat ask me first ok." said Clair. "Oh could you please not touch me?"

"Sorry. And yes I will ask you first." said Bob.

"Thank you." said Clair popping open a bud light.

"Babe your cousin's a prick." said Brock.

"Molly your boyfriend's a over groan porky pine." said Bob.

"Prick."

"Over groan porky pine."

"Prick."

"Over groan porky pine."

"Prick."

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I swear you sound like AJ and Daniel Bryan." said Clair.

"You should listen to us with the ass jokes toward Billy." said Jessie.

"I am not in the mood to hear it today. Fric and frac are already giving me a head ach." said Clair.

"So Stacy have you called Eve yet?" asked Clair.

"Yep I had a meeting with her when I got up. She is going to serve the papers to Scott and lifting the no living together rule. Besides Paul likes my place better than his anyway." said Stacy.

"I wonder why? Oh I know men are pigs." said Dixie.

"Would you lay off? I am sorry that I don't always remember to throw my clothes in the hamper or throw those beer cans in the trash, or not cleaning up the kitchen after fixing a meal." said Billy.

"What is? Cant take the truth?" said Clair.

"Yea well those McMahon's can't take the truth." said Jessie.

"OMG. Do you really wanna go there?" Cause I can tell you that all those people do is blame everybody else for there own mistakes." said Clair as Bob pulled up to the beach.

**A/N: Another chappy. There is another twist in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 37

Everyone was having a lot of fun on the beach. Since it was such a hot day everyone was in the water. Molly pulled Bob to the side so she could talk to him. "You if you keep on getting into her personal space you will never have a chance with her."

"Well maybe that's just what she needs a shove in the right direction." answered Bob.

"Well listen to someone who has been there before. It takes time to trust and get back in the dating scene. And on top of the rape she just got out of an abusive marriage." said Molly.

"What the hell are you saying Molly? That I will be abusive? You know damn well I'm not like that." said Bob.

"I know that you would kill yourself before you would ever become that person, but not everyone is used to your in your face somewhat controlling attitude. You like have the borderline personality that makes people who don't know you very well think that you are that way." said Molly.

"Molly cuzzie I can't help who I am. I am an in your face stubborn southern guy. I tried to have a relationship with Marissa so I could get my mind of Clair but she was only interested in playing the field. I have really deep feelings for her but I don't know how to deal with them. Earlier when put my arm around her shoulders and she said not to touch her it about made me both want to cry and beat the living shit out of Shane McMahon at the same time." stated Bob.

"Just give it more time it will work out." said Molly hugging her older cousin.

Over by the boat Billy, who had drank about half a case of beer, decided to put the karaoke machine on top of the hard top and sing.

"Billy James Gunn get your ass down from there we don't need to get kicked off the river." said Dixie.

"Man you guys are no fun what so ever." said Billy.

"We just don't want to be kicked off the river and…..BROCK YOU SQUIRT ME WITH THAT ICE COLD WATER ONE MORE TIME I AM GONNA BREAK THE FUCKING THING." Clair yelled the last part at Brock.

"Whose going to the bar tonight?" asked Jessie.

"I'm in." said Billy.

"I'm in also." said Stacy.

"Count us in." said Chris.

"Nah too tired tonight." said Molly.

"I'm staying in with my girl." said Brock.

"I'm in so I can kick Kidman's ass in pool." said Leroy.

"Babe you go I am tired also." said Trish.

"We're in." said Dixie and Molly.

"After last night Clair I don't think you should go unless I go with you but I'm tired tonight also. I don't want Scott to do anything else to you ." said Bob.

"I can take care of myself and not to mention Paul, Jessie, Bill, Chris, and Dwayne will be there so I really don't have anything to worry about." said Clair.

"Well I don't want you there unless I'm there." Bob shot back.

"I don't need a damn babysitter." snapped Clair since she was getting irritated.

"Look I really like you and I want us to be a couple. I am sorry that I am being a over bearing asshole but that is just who I am. I am falling for you and it kills me when people try to hurt you. And it kills me that you are sooo untrusting that you won't let me show you any affection what so ever." said Bob. Before he could go on Molly stopped him.

"Dammit Bob what did we just get done talking about. Back the hell off." snapped Molly.

"Boy I am having a little bit of deja view from when I lived in Texas." said Beth. Well that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'M NOT MARK BETH. I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SCULLS THAT I AM NOT MARK. OR THAT FUCKER SHANE MCMAHON." Bob screamed losing his temper.

"Well it is after six and I think on that note she should just head back to the camp." said Molly.

"I'll drive." said Brock.

"You are not driving my boat after drinking moonshine all day." Clair told him.

"Well you were drinking beer." Brock wined back.

"Six beers since noon with a water in between I am just fine." Clair told him. She then noticed that Bob was sitting up front with is head in his hands. She did not mean to make him feel so bad but she wasn't near ready for what he wanted. Plus trying to tell her what to do. She didn't fucking think so. Stacy can you or one of the boys push us off…..EEEEK! DAMN YOU BROCK QUIT SQUIRTING ME WITH THAT FUCKIN THING." Clair yelled at Brock.

Chris pushed them off the beach and Clair got into the drivers seat and started the motor. She turned on the radio to relieve some of the tension. Blink 182's Say it aint so came on just as she turned on the radio. She wondered why there was some sort of drama going on I her life every single day. Ever since she lost her parents her life has been nothing but drama filled. She was getting better from her last ordeal to wear a full string bikini the next time she went on the river, which would be tomorrow, she loved the river that was her home. Though she needed to figure out a winter place since the heat in the camper was wasn't the greatest..

They pulled up to the dock some 20 minuites and everyone got off except Bob. "Are you just going to sit here all night?" asked Clair. "Bob." she started as she walked over to him. Bob then grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Clair flinched and tensed up.

"Please don't be afraid of me. I really like you a lot. I would never hurt you." he said.

"I am just not ready yet." said Clair as she got up and ran to her camper. Bob pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam from his stash and started drinking. He was stuck in a rut and he did not know how to get out. Not to mention he was heartbroken that she ran from him. If that bastard Shane McMahon ever got out of jail and showed himself. He would get the beating of his life.

Clair walked into her camper and showered. She put on a pair of red low rise jeans and a sparkly halter. Plus he ass kicking boots just in case.

"So what is going on with you and Bob?" asked Stacy.

"Nothing. He wants a relationship with me but I am far from ready. That all there is." said Clair.

"Honey I know what Shane did to you was horrible but not all men are like that. Look at me and Paul after I left Scott. You are the first and only person I told this to, till I tell Eve, Scott did not only beat and berate me. He also raped me on countless occasions." stated Stacy.

"I am sooo sorry I had know idea. I am just so confused with everything….." Clair was cut off when her cell phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be. Hello."

"Yes this is the Las Vegas Police department calling to warn you that Shane McMahon had escaped." said the voice on the other line.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Clair screamed.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Look out! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 38

"WHAT THE FUCK." screamed Clair. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHANE ESCAPED FROM JAIL."

"Well he somehow just walked out. Don't worry you are across the country and everyone knows what he looks like. I heard from another inmate he wanted revenge on his father for putting him in jail." said the Voice in the other end. The phone call ended then.

"Why is it that every time I think life is coming together I get knocked down. It's defenatly going to be a bud light platinum night." stated Clair.

"Ok what do you mean Shane escaped and I thought that you weren't supposed to go to the bar without Bob." said Stacy.

"Look first of all the person at the station said that somehow Shane just slipped out. And 2 I don't need anyone's permission to go anywhere. Been down that road once. Not doing it again." Clair answered.

When she walked into the bar Kimberly came up to her and asked her if she wanted to partner up in a game of pool against Dallas and Kurt Angle.

"Sure just let me get a beer. I love ganging up with women against men." said Clair as she went to get a drink. When she came back the two played and they won the game. Bradshaw was giving them shit for losing and then lost 10 dollars in poker. Marissa was chatting it up with Terri since Dawn was with Chris somewhere. Kevin was keeping a eye on Scott making sure he didn't over do it. Torrie and Kidman haven't been seen since Scott knocked him out. AJ was playing darts with Jeff Hardy. Daniel Bryan was watching with a pissed off look on his face. Clair sensed that that might be trouble on the herizen.

Clair went to the bar and got her fourth beer. She had a hundred things going on in her mind about everything. She was a little pissed at Stacy about that needing permission to go to the bar remark. Leroy was trying to talk Ron Simmons into letting him join the poker game. The Dudley's brought there little brother spike in. Spike was staring at AJ. More trouble.

Bob had been sitting on the boat drinking ever since Clair ran off. He usually didn't whisky cause it turned him into a asshole. Give him tequila he's ready fight someone. He realized that he needed to go back to the camper and shower and change. He wondered if Clair was at the bar and if Scott had shown up. When he got out of the shower he realized it was 11 pm. He poured himself another shot of Jim Beam and walked to bar.

Leroy was the first person who saw him walk in. He knew that he had been drinking whisky because of his pissed off demeaner. He know that there might be trouble.

Clair was talking to Kim about how much fun it was to beat the men's assed in pool when Bob walked over to her.

"Dammit I told you that I don't want you in here unless I'm in here with you." snapped Bob.

"Well excuse me mister. You cannot tell me what to. I will do what I want. We are not a couple and even if we were you couldn't do a damn thing about it anyway." Clair shot back. Leroy walked over to moniter the exchange and to make sure Bob didn't do something that he would regret the next day.

Bob grabbed her by the arm. "You come with me right now. I am tired and I don't want you in here."

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME." Clair yelled. Ryback saw that things were starting to escalate so he walked over.

"Sir she does not want leave with you so I highly suggest you take your leave and leave her alone." ordered Ryback.

"Look you pansy looking ass you stay the hell out of it." Bob shot back. "Clair we are leaving now. You need to learn that I am the one in control of this relationship.."

"What relationship? I already told you that I wasn't ready yet. Respect that and back off or else you won't have a chance in hell for me to look at you in that way." Clair shot back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing threatening me." snapped Bob holding on to both of her arms.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF NOW." Clair yelled.

"Bob come on cuz you have been in the whisky and you know how that makes you. Why don't you just go back to the camper and get some rest." said Leroy.

Bob burst into tears then realizing that he could have really fucked up and lost her for good. He pulled Clair into a hug. "I just want you to give me a chance?" he sobbed.

Clair tensed then relaxed returning the hug. "Look we'll talk tomorrow. Just go get some sleep and sober up."

Leroy took him by the arm and helped him back to his camper. Clair did not know what to make of Bob. In some ways he reminded her of her ex but in others he was a sweetheart. She just wished he wouldn't push so hard. Maybe she would take them all out to breakfast if it rained tomorrow.

"Is this were I go to talk to someone about a campsite?" Clair looked over and right in front of her was the thug that had a altercation with her ex husband but also worked for Shane.

"Clair I know what you are thinking since the times we saw on another were not on the best but let me set the record straight. I have been undercover in the McMahon organization for years. Now that Vince is in Jail I came here to retire." explained John.

"I am the one to talk to about a campsite. You know you kinda look like a fruity pebble." Dwayne joked.

"Thanks a bunch jackass." John shot back. As they went into the office.

Daniel Bryan had enough of watching his girlfriend play darts with the Hardy punks. "AJ LETS GO." he snapped.

"You go if you are ready. I am having fun.' AJ told him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO THE CAMPER NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." Daniel screamed at his girlfriend.

Bradshaw jumped out of her chair. "No one threatens a woman front of me. You best just step back fore you get hurt."

"WHY DON'T YOU BUT OUT YOU FUCKIN REDNECK!" Daniel shot back. That didn't suit well with him. Bradshaw grabbed him by his goat beard and through him up against the pool table.

"Call me a redneck again." Bradshaw said.

"If the shoe fits wear it." said a voice at the door. All eyes turned to she Shane McMahon.

"What the hell are you doing here." asked Dwayne. "This is private property and you are not allowed here. Ivory call your husband."

"I'm just here to get my bride and put my father in his place then I'm gone." said Shane.

"Well your dear old daddy's in jail and I'm sorry I don't marry pieces of shit like you." Clair told him.

"You watch that mouth woman." said Shane.

"Call me woman one more time I will shove this cue stick up your ass you slime ball." said Clair.

"Don't argue just get in my suv." Shane said.

"Do you not understand English? I said no." said Clair.

"Look you stupid prick she doesn't want to go with you so why don't you just get the hell out of here." said Kevin.

"Why do you want me to leave baby. Do you remember how wonderful it was to be with me. How gentle I was….." Shane was cut off by Clair kicking him in the nuts with her steeled toe boats as hard as she could. Then she took a cue stick and cracked it over his head then punched him in the face.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DELUSIONAL. YOU FUCKING RAPIST. YES THAT'S WHAT IT WAS. DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Clair screamed at him hitting him again right square in the nuts. Ryback grabbed her off of him just as Bret walked in.

"You Mr. McMahon are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." Bret told him taking him out door and into his police suv.

"Hey it's over for real this time. Have another drink and calm down." said Stacy wrapping her arms around her roommate. Clair was still a little pissed at Stacy but she let it go. It had felt great kicking the shit out of the person that tormented her for years. Daniel had to start his shit up again.

"Now that that's over AJ we are leaving now." said Daniel.

"Get it through you thick skull that I'm not going anywhere." AJ shot back. Daniel had enough. He walked over to AJ and slapped her right across the face knocking her to the floor. Clair got pissed off again and grabbed a pool stick and cracked Daniel over the head with it.

"You are such a jerk off. Only a pussy hit's a woman and that's what you are. A goat faced pussy." Clair told him.

"Now look here bitch….." he was cut off by a punch to face. "Call me that again and it will be your nuts." Clair told him. Bret walked back in again and arrested Daniel.

"Clair I know that you are defending you fellow women but one more physical fight you get into tonight you will be arrested." he said.

"I'm calling it a night anyway. Nite all.

**A/N: DING DONG the bastards in jail. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 39

Clair was feeling pretty good when she got back to her camper. Shane was caught and arrested again. Daniel Bryan was in jail for slapping AJ. Scott did not show up at he bar. Plus she had a pretty good buzz on. She was flipping through the tv channels to see if there was anything worth watching and found a Jersey Shore Marathon on MTV. She changed into a pair of hot pink sleep shorts with a matching camie and sat on the couch and pulled a plush throw over her. She wasn't sleepy she was just done in bar. Ten minutes later she heard a rumble of thunder. "Shit." she thought to herself. She loved the river so much she couldn't stand it when it rained. "Oh well looks I will be taking the Holly's to breakfast in the morning." she thought to herself.

At around 1:30 she decided to go to bed. Stacy was probably having a blast at the bar, and since there haven't been any other drama she guessed that they were staying open till 2. As she crawled into her king sized bed she wondered if it was really over. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was still a snake in the grass.

Clair woke up at 8 and it was still raining. She sighed and showered and got dressed in a pair of low rise blue jeans and a teal green tank top. She peeked into Stacy's room and saw that her and Paul were still asleep. She walked out the door and went over to the Holly's and knocked on the door.

"Hey is anyone up. I thought since it's raining we could go out for breakfast. I'm buying." said Clair.

"Sounds good to me I'm hungry." Brock said opening up the door. "Everyone else in?"

"Sounds good." said Trish.

"What vehicals are we driving since there are six of us?" asked Molly.

"We can take mine it seats 8." said Clair.

Everyone walked out of the camper and Clair walked over to her car and unlocked the doors. "Ok that very back isn't very roomy so who ever is sitting in the middle seats wait till who ever is sitting in the very back to get in." said Clair.

"Leroy that would be you and Trish cause aint know way my big ass will fit back there." said Brock.

"Yea you big over groan porky pine." Bob said getting into the driver's seat.

"Don't you start your shit again." Brock said taking a sip out of his bottle of shine.

"Ok Brock you leave that shit here I am not about to get busted for open container and you Bob I think you are in my seat." said Clair.

"I'm driven since it's raining." stated Bob.

"Oh hear we go." muttered Molly.

"Look I know how to drive MY car in the rain. So either you get your ass in the passenger seat or you can just stay her or drive yourself in your truck. It's up to you." Clair said.

"Or how about you get your fine ass in the car so we can go." Bob shot back.

"LETS GO WOMAN I'M HUNGRY." Brock yelled.

Clair knowing that she wasn't going to win this one walked around her car and stopped at Brock's door, opened it, smacked him upside the head and took the bottle of shine from him. "I told you to leave this shit here." she snapped putting it in her mini fridge she had outside and got into the car.

"Are we having fun yet?" joked Leroy. "Obviously the over groan porky pine is pissed cause he couldn't bring his shine. OW FUCK!" he yelled as Brock turned a round and punched him on the arm.

"Would you two dip shits quit fooling around back there." Bob said as he got on the interstate.

"I wonder who was up at 2 am this morning singing if only I had a brain." wondered Trish.

"Brock I had know idea you could sing." joked Bob.

"He was having a dream that he was a singer so he was singing in his sleep." said Molly.

"Oh man I hope someone got that on the there iPhone." Clair said turning around in her seat. I would have loved to see that.

"Fuck you all." Brock snapped.

"Awww what's the matter? Is the little overgroan porky pine embarrassed." teased Bob.

"No he just wishes he had a brain." Clair joked.

"BURN!" Bob exclaimed as he got off the interstate and pulled into a truck stop. "Now please everyone, Brock, be on your best behavior in here."

They walked in to the restraunt and got a table Bob sitting next to Clair. They all looked at their menues trying to decide want they wanted. Ten minutes later the waitress came to take there orders.

"Give me the triple stacked pancakes, sausage." said Brock. "Oh and a coke to drink."

"2 eggs over easy with a side of bacon and a side of wheat toast, and a sweet tea." said Molly.

"I'll have the same." said Trish.

"Same." said Clair

"Give me the big boy's breakfast." said Leroy.

"I will have a ham and cheese omlet, a side of bacon, a side of sausage and give me a orange juice to drink." said Bob. "Ok kids lets get down to business. We need to think about when we are going back to Alabama. We do have a business there."

"It seems to be running great on its own. Plus I have found my beautiful Trish here." said Leroy.

"Leroy look things just don't seem right to me hear and I think it is for the best if we went back to Mobile." Bob stated. "That's our home. This is just a vacation spot."

Clair figured that since it was a family discussion that her, Trish, and Brock should go to another table.

Meanwhile on the campground:

"Yes I have it all in place. I will set the boat free of the dock, push it out in the middle of the water and detinate the. If the message wasn't clear three years prior It will be now." said the person on the phone looking out at the water.

"It should all be over soon." the person on the other end mused. "With the McMahon's in jail I will finally get what and who is rightfully mine. That little punk from Alabama doesn't stand a chance. Clair and the Las Vegas empire will be his."

Meanwhile back at the truckstop:

"Why all a sudden the big hurry to get back cuz?" asked Molly.

"I just have this feeling in my gut that something stinks and it aint the fish. There is just something hinky going on somewhere and it would be best, just in case, to just get the hell out of dodge if something big is about to go down." said Bob.

"What about Brock, Trish, and Clair? They all live here. Hell the only home Clair's got is her camper." said Molly.

"The other's its up to them what they want to do. Clair is coming with us whether she likes it or not. I am not about to leaver her here. We leave in a week." Bob said in a tone that met no arguments. Molly sighed. She knew how her cousin got and over the years he has yet to steer wrong. Poor Clair. She was not looking forward to that argument.

Leroy went and got Brock, Clair and Trish and told them that they were done with the family meeting. By that time there food arrived and everyone just concentrated on eating. Clair could feel the tension and was ready to get back home and veg out in front of the tv till it stopped raining then hit the river. Brock knew that his girlfriend was troubled about something and took he hand in his and gave it a resurring squeeze.

After they finished they walked back out to the car. Clair drove this time because Bob was tired because he was worried and a little upset that they had to leave when his cousins found happiness. The car ride was to silent for Clair's liking so she turned on the radio to a country station. When they got back to the campground everyone went to their respectful campers.

**A/N: Well that's a new twist. Who do you think those to plotting on the phone were. Who do you think it was? Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the great reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 40

Clair ended up falling asleep in front of the tv. She woke up around 1 that afternoon. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. She changed into a green string bikini and a black netted cover up. She packed her cooler with a 6 pack of bud light, a party tray, and six waters. She had know idea who would be joining her. It seemed that every time she was on the boat someone always wanted to come. Not that she minded she wished that some would pitch in for the gas.

She grabbed her cooler and her beach bag and walked out on the dock to her boat. She layed out the beach towels on all the seats and put a couple under her seat to dry off with. She took off her coverup and applied sunscreen and put on a baseball cap. She started the motor and was getting ready to untie when she heard. "Wait up wait up." Kevin, Billy, Hall, Jessie, Beth, AJ, Dixie, and Terrie all came running down.

"Funny thing I was just thinking I wonder who would be showing up to hit the river today and AJ who are you with." said Clair.

"Well last night after you left Hall came into the bar cause I guess he snuck out and the two of us spent all night long talking and I think that he is a really sweet guy despite his one fault." she answered.

"Yea that Last Call is a fucking drunk. OW WHAT THE HELL TERRIE.!" Kevin yelled the last part as Clair left the dock and headed for the main channel.

"Because you are being an asshole. Again. Maybe AJ will be good for him. He wasn't drunk when he came back from the bar. Plus she needs to forget about that piece of shit Daniel." said Terrie.

"I kicked his ass last night after he hit AJ sooo hard she fell to the ground. Stupid goat faced fucker." retorted Clair.

"So were is your warden? Usually he is here keeping us all straight." asked Billy.

"Can we please not go there. I don't have a warden. Bob I believe is in love with me but he is showing it the wrong way be being controlling, always wanting to know what I am doing, not to mention always getting into my personal space. This morning I took the Holly's out to breakfast and he jumped into the driver's side of my car like he owned it. His explanation was that it was raining. So what? I think I can drive my own car in the rain. Uggh! But I think that they are talking about going back to Alabama. I could care less. If he wants to stay here and backs out of my personal space I will try a relationship. But this I my home and I will NOT move to Alabama." stated Clair.

"Good for you girl. You have to do what is best for you. Living with you in Texas has made me learn a lot." said Beth.

"I have noticed that Bob gets pissed every time you bring up Texas. Last Call I am shocked to see you drinking just water." said Clair.

"See Kevin I told you." said Terrie.

"But back to what I was saying. Funny thing is that I know in my heart that Bob would never do anything to hurt me, but since he is so in your face I am kinda holding back. I probably would be more open if I hadn't gotten raped by Shane. Not to mention that man reminds me of Mark in sooo many ways and then in other ways he doesn't." Clair stated as they got on the main channel.

Meanwhile at the Holly's:

"We leave in one week. I don't know what you are planning on doing Brock but Trish is coming and I am making Clair come. I just don't like the feel of this place anymore." said Bob.

"Well I am coming also. I love Molly too much not to be with her." said Brock taking a swig of Moonshine.

"Then it's settled then." Bob stated. "I cannot believe she went to the river without even telling us!"

Else were on the campground:

"So when do you want this done." asked the person on the phone.

"On the 6th night. They will all know not to fuck with me. I will have Clair, and I will have Vegas thanks to the McMahon's being in jail. I will have it all!"

On the River:

Clair pulled up to their usual beach and everyone got into the water and started playing marco polo. Kevin was it first.

"Marco."

"Polo" and then there was a " ass wipe."

"Okay smartass I gotcha now. Your it Last Call." said Kevin

"Marco"

"Polo" then there was a "blow me." He lunged for Billy but missed.

"Marco" he went again.

"Polo." then a "fucker." he lunged for Jessie but missed.

"Marco" Hall went again.

"Polo." then there was a "ass crack." "Ha Clair your it.

"Fine but you grab my tits one more time you will lose the ability to have kids. Marco.

"Polo" then there was a "skank." "Ha Beth you are it." Then everyone got tired of the game and decided to get themselves a drink. Clair popped open her second beer. She decided to keep her wits so she was able to drive back to the campsite. All the guys started playing foot ball on the beach and the women just layed out on rafts and just talked.

"So how does it feel to be finely free to live your life?" asked Beth.

"Great. I just feel like a new person." she answered.

"Well good for you. You deserve it." said Beth. AJ was being quiet and wasn't saying anything so Clair tried to talk to her.

"Hey it's ok to be happy and have fun. You don't have to be with someone like your ex. Last Call seems like a good guy." stated Clair.

"I know I am just worried about Daniel coming after me when he gets out of jail." said AJ.

"He won't the judge will put a no contact on him. If he does he will be back in jail." said Clair. "Boy Dixie you aren't saying much."

"Just tired. Billy and I are not getting along at the moment. He wants to take this relationship to the next level as in engagement then marriage. After Levy I just don't see myself doing it again. We just cannot agree on this subject. I have a feeling if we don't resolve this and come up with a compromise, we are going to end up breaking up." said Dixie.

"Man girl that sucks. Have you told him your feelings or is he just being stubborn like someone else we know who is not on this boat?" said Beth.

"Beth you are gonna have to quit bringing up what happened back in Texas. It's over. Done. I am never going back." Clair said popping open her third beer. She decided to throw caution to the wind. She would make it back to the camp somehow.

"Sorry. I don't mean to bring up bad memories. I got news. I think I might be pregnant." said Beth.

"That's great! Does Jessie know?" asked Clair.

"Not yet but I will tell him tonight." said Beth.

"Well I am happy for you. Holy crap it's six already were did the time go. LETS LOAD UP BOYS IT IS SIX O CLOCK!" Clair called out. She started the motor as Hall pushed them off.

"So anyone going to the bar tonight." asked Billy.

"Nah." said Beth.

"Count me out to." said Jessie.

"I'm game." said Kevin.

"Me too." said Terri.

"Nah I would rather chill by the fire with AJ." said Hall.

"No not fucking interested." snapped Dixie.

"I'm game." said Clair. She wanted to drink away this nagging feeling she had that something was just not right somewhere.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one. And again thanks for all your reviews. I wonder who the mystery people on the phone are. Who do you think they are?**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 41

When they got back to the campsite Bob was waiting on them. He helped tie the boat while everyone else got thee things. Bob helped Clair with her cooler as they walked to her camper.

"Thanks Bob. I'm going to shower then hit the bar." Clair told him.

"Your welcome have fun." Bob said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then walked into his camper. Brock was sitting outside drinking a jack in coke. Molly was sitting beside him drinking a diet sprite. Leroy and Trish both had bottled water. Clair walked into her camper, showered and put on a pair of teal low rise jeans and a light teal sparkly tank and her ass kicking boots. When she came out she saw that Brock had switched from jack and coke to shine.

"You know what I think that you are a borderline alcoholic." Clair told him. "You drink from the time you get up till the time you pass out."

"Why don't you fuck off bitch. How many beers have you had on the river today?" Brock shot back.

"Brock don't talk to her that way. She is my friend. Be nice." said Molly.

"For YOUR information I only had 3 beers. You got in my car early this morning with a bottle of shine. See the difference?" Clair shot back.

"Hey hey guys. Claws in." said Bob. "I get what Clair is saying Brock. She is just worried for her friend, and my little cousin, ending up with a alcoholic." Brock got pissed and walked back toward his and Heyman's camper.

"Sorry I did not mean to stir shit up but you get what I'm saying. None of you are drinking. I only had a couple of beers on the river and when I go to the bar I am not going to have much. He is just out of control with his drinking and I am worried for Molly. There I said it. Let him get pissed at me I don't give a shit." said Clair.

"I hear what you are saying." said Bob. "Have a seat." Bob motion for Clair to come sit down on his lap. When she did he started again. "Molly I am worried his drinking is out of control. Yes I drank and made a total ass out of myself last night but I haven't had one thing to drink today. Hell till Brock came along we never really drank." he stated rubbing Clair's back.

"I agree cuz. I know Trish likes to drink and Clair likes to drink." Leroy began.

"But unlike Brock we don't over do it." added Clair.

"I drink more than Clair does and the only time that I have ever seen her drink as much as me is the time she mooned the Nobles and got into it with Stephanie. That is the only time." said Trish.

"Look I know you guys are worried about me but Brock would never…." she began but she was interrupted by Clair.

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES HE IS BAD NEWS. ANYONE WHO DRINKS FROM THE TIME THEY GET UP TILL THE TIME THEY GO TO BED ARE ALCOHOLICS. ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS DRINKING. THAT'S IT! Clair yelled getting pissed. She got up and headed for the bar.

"Molly you are no longer going to see him and that is final." said Bob going into the camper and slamming the door.

Meanwhile else ware on the campground:

"Look I don't think I can do this to her. She is a really good friend to me. She was there when know one else was. Gave me a place to live when I had no other place to go." said a person on the phone.

"Look unless you want your father killed you do as I ask. I don't give a shit that you are now starting to develop a conciounch. Your father screwed me over once and I have no problem busting a cap in his ass. You understand me." the other person said.

"Yes."

"Good"

At the bar:

When Clair walked in she was surprised to see Paul talking with Cena and the Dudley's and Ron and Bradshaw not playing poker as usual. They were playing pool on the pool table that was hardly used. Marissa and Dawn were talking with Ryback and Kurt Angle. Kidman was there without Torrie. Spike and the Hardy's were playing darts.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN. WHO IN MY UNIT FUCKED UP." yelled Chris who was on the phone with his former office before he retired. "Ok well tell Bucannon that because of his screw up he opened up a whole lot of other shit causing others to start all over again with a some new guy that wants to fuck with us. No I don't know who it is do you."

Clair decided to order a bud ice light and sit down at the bar. She guessed from Chris's coversation that someone was making a try for the empire that Shane left in his wake when he was arrested. She sighed and wondered about maybe leaving the river and going else ware. But she loved the river waay to much to leave it. The new guy in Vegas had no beef with her like the McMahon's did.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter the next on might be longer. Who should be the new vegas guy. Mark, Austin, or Cena? I we all know who the accomplice is! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 42

Stacy was sitting out on the dock thinking. She couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing and she felt like shit about it. Paul would probably dump her and she would have to go back to Scott. She wished that things could be different but she knew that if she didn't do what she was supposed to do five nights after tonight her father would be killed. Stacy put her head in her hands and wept for the live that she almost had but it got screwed up all because of him.

Clair was sitting at the bar drinking her second bud ice light and watching Kidman beat Bradshaw in pool. Bradshaw was pissed cause he wasn't used to losing but he was a good sport and paid Kidman the ten dollars he bet. Ivory was talking on the phone with her husband. Seems like ever since their anniversary they have been having issues but then again every marriage has that. Every healthy normal marriage that is. Brock walked in just after Clair ordered her third beer. He was totally drunk and pissed because Molly broke it off with him.

"Ya know it is your fucking fault that Molly broke up with me. If it wasn't for you sticking you damn nose into it this never would have happened." Brock told her.

"Look it is not my fault. If I hadn't brought it up Bob would have." Clair retorted.

"Right like you are always the innocent party." Brock slurred.

"You know what you drunk ass? Why don't you just go back to you camper and go to bed." Clair told him. Brock just snickered and walked over to the pool table to challenge Kidman.

Ten minuites later Andrew, Scott, and the Noble's walked in.

"So it this were the party is at. Hey Brock are you having fun losing your game." Jamie snickered at Brock.

"Why don't ya shut up you little shit head." Brock shot back.

"Like I'm scared. Hey Drew do you think that I am scared of this over groan ape?" asked Jamie.

"Nope. He can barely stand up. Looks like someone got a little drunkie drunkie." teased Drew.

"Fuck off pricks." said Brock.

"Ok guys lets end this before it gets out of control." said Paul. "I need to call Haymen to come get you out of here."

"YOU ARE NOT CALLING HEYMAN! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I AM SO DRUNK TONIGHT? MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME THANKS TO THAT STUPID FUCKING WHORE!" Brock screamed pointing to Clair.

"Hey don't feel bad man. She broke up my relationship also with Stacy." said Scott.

"Little home wrecker." said Jamie.

Clair had enough and walked over to Scott and hit him in the face with a pool stick. Then she kicked Brock in the nuts and just for good measure grabbed Nidia by the hair and flung her over the bar and took her beer bottle and busted over Andrew's head.

"YOU ASSHOLES WANNA LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE NOW." Clair yelled.

"DAMN!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's about time!" said Kidman.

"Ya'll got you asses whipped." said Bubba Dudley.

"Thank you thank you very much." Clair said taking a bow. She decided to leave and build a campfire and sit out by it. When she got back to her camper she changed into a pair of white low rise sweatpants and a hot pink spaggattie strapped tank and tennis shoes. She walked out with a box of Chardanay and her portable radio that had a cd player.

She built the campfire and sat down on one of the lounge chairs and turned on the radio. She wondered if any of the Holly's were still awake. Ten minutes later Brock came storming over bottle of shine in hand and started banging on the Holly's door.

"MOLLY. MOLLY. OPEN UP WE NEED TO TALK. I LOVE YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK. DON'T LEAVE MOLLY PLEASE. I WANNA GO TO ALABAMA WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO BACK. PLEASE HONEY OPEN THE DOOR." Brock cried and screamed at the same time. By then Stacy came out of the camper.

"Ok what is all of this about?" she asked.

"Molly broke up with Brock because of his drinking. Now he is drunk off his ass begging her to take him back." answered Clair.

"MOLLY. MOLLY!" Brock screamed and cried out. The door flew open and there stood a very pissed off Bob Holly. Him and Leroy stepped out with a purpose. Trish took a seat by the campfire and Molly stayed inside.

"Do you wanna tell me what the fuck your problem is. She dumped you because you are nothing but a fucking drunk and because I told her to. So why don't you just get your drunk ass out of here." Bob snapped.

"JUST LET ME TALK TO HER. I JUST WANNA TALK TO HER!" Brock cried and sobbed.

"This is pathetic." Trish said to Clair and Stacy.

"Guy just needs to get a fucking clue." said Clair. Stacy didn't say a word. She was mentally feeling like shit.

"Brock go back to you camper and go to bed before Leroy and I carry you over there our selves." snapped Bob who was beginning to lose his patience.

"I JUST WANNA TALK TO HER. I LOVE HER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. BOB MAN I AM BEGGING YOU." Brock sobbed and screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" Bob yelled as he and Leroy drug him back to his camper. "HEYMAN! Keep your drunk ass friend here or if he comes over again I am going to beat his ass." said Bob as him and Leroy walked back to the camper.

"I swear if aint one thing it's another." said Trish. "Molly if you wanna come out by the fire it's safe now." Molly came out and hugged Clair and sat down beside her. Leroy sat by Trish and there was no more seats left.

"Hey were am I supposed to sit?" asked Bob.

"Get a chair off our porch dumbass." said Leroy.

"No I got a better idea." he said as he picked up Clair and sat down with her on his lap. Clair didn't mind since she was more comfortable around him.

"Man how much did that dude have to drink tonight?" asked Leroy.

"I don't know but if he comes over here again I am gonna kick his ass." said Bob.

"You should have heard him in the bar. He was blaming me for Molly breaking up with him." said Clair. "He was all buddy buddy with Scott and that group. I just got tired of listening to them and left.

"Good thinking." said Bob. He was about to say something else but a confrontation from the bar broke out that was so loud that it could be heard clearly at the campsite.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING KIDMAN YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE THE SHIT BUT YOU ARE NOT. YOU STOLE TORRIE FROM ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN SMOKING BUT SHE CAME TO ME. SHE FELL IN LOVE AND MARRIED ME. I AM SORRY THAT ALL OF YOU OTHER GIRLFRIENDS ENDED UP LEAVING YOU BUT I THINK IT IS BECAUSE YOU AR PETHEDIC RYBACK." Kidman yelled back.

"HOW ABOUT I FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS MOTHER FUCKER." Ryback yelled.

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST BRING IT YOU LITTLE BITCH." Kidman yelled.

"I WILL SHOW YOU BITCH IN A MINUTE! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT." Ryback yelled. Then punches and kicks were being thrown and more insults as they hammered away at each other.

"STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

"FUCK OFF YOU PRICK."

"ASSHOLE

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH? BEING ON THE GROUND IN PAIN YOU FUCKER. TAKE THAT. AND THAT. AND THAT!" Sirens could be heard and Kidman and Ryback were carried off to jail.

"Boy I wonder what started that?" wondered Molly.

"Who knows. Who care. Too much drama for me. I'm going to bed nite nite." said Clair as she got up.

"Night honey." said Bob finally having the nerve to kiss Clair on the lips. Clair smiled at him and went in to her camper.

**A/N: Awww finally they kissed. What will Clair do when she finds out what Stacy is up to and who is she working with? Cena, Austin, or Mark. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 43

Clair woke up the next morning in very good mood. She thought about the kiss Bob gave her the night before and smiled. He really was a great guy and she decided that she would give him a chance. Stacy was still sound asleep and Clair wondered what was up with her. She seemed sad and out of place. Maybe it was the pending divorce. She would talk to her later. She showered and put on a blue string bikini and a white net cover up and walked outside to cook some breakfast on the grill.

Molly and Trish were sitting outside drinking coffee and listening to the radio.

"Morning girls." said Clair.

"Morning." said Trish.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning. Oh shit." Molly muttered. Clair turned and saw Brock walking over.

"Molly I want you back. I promise not to drink anymore. Please baby I love you." said Brock with a sad look on his face.

"Why don't you get the picture she dumped you because she doesn't want to be with you anymore." said Clair.

"You know what bitch shut up." Brock shot back.

"Excuse you? You call my girlfriend that and tell her to shut up one more time there is going to be a problem. Also I done told you to leave my cousin alone." said Bob walking out of the camper and putting his arms around Clair. Clair smiled at him and they kissed.

"Bob I just want Molly to give me another chance. I'm sorry that I am not what you want me to be but let me get things straight with all of you right now. I will NEVER EVER hurt Molly in anyway. Yea sorry I'm a drunk but I can cut back a bit. I just want another chance." said Brock.

"Alright you have my ok but it is Molly's decision on what she wants to do." said Bob sitting down in one of the lounge chairs.

"Thanks man." Molly will you please give me another chance? Please baby?" Brock said getting down on his knees. Trish was trying to keep from laughing at the site of Brock looking so pitiful.

"Ok ok but from now on nothing until noon got it?" said Molly.

"Thank you thank you thank you." said Brock grabbing Molly and kissing her repeatedly.

"Ok guys enough." said Clair.

"So you kissed your boyfriend." Brock shot back.

"It was one kiss. It wasn't like we were making out like you guys." said Clair as she finished getting breakfast ready and giving everyone a plate. Then she put a set of keys together and handed them to Bob.

"Ok I can't believe I am doing this but it is a big step for me. Here is a set of keys for my boat, car, and camper. I hope I am doing the right thing. Also I am far from ready to be intimate with you."

"I understand. We can take our time on that. Oh here is a set of keys to my truck." said Bob. Molly was in shock at the exchanges. Bob must really be serious about her because even she didn't have a set of keys to his truck.

Meanwhile on top of the hill Mark Callaway was swearing up a blue streak as he threw is binocolers down on the seat of his truck. That damn Holly punk was not going to get his wife. She was coming back to Texas with him and that was final. Randy could run the empire for him while he sat at home with his beautiful Clair and counted his money. He knew why he lost her the last time and wasn't about to make that mistake again. His friend Marc Mero would have shot him if he knew what caused the divorce if he had been alive. That damn Austin. Oh well his boys Punk and the Miz were now working for him which was the reason why if Stacy helped Mark her father Stone Cold Steve Austin would be left alive!

Brock was really happy about Molly giving him another chance. Leroy then stumbled out of the camper wearing nothing but his briefs. "Why is that smart water sooo sweet?" he asked.

"You dummy you drank Brock's moonshine." said Bob causing Trish, Brock, and Clair to start cracking up. "Eat some breakfast and sleep it off. Looks like no river for you today."

"YOU STUPID FUCKERS!" Leroy yelled. "Its not my fault that I thought it was just water."

"If you had any kind of a brain you would have stopped and asked about it after the first sip. You got no sympathy from me." Bob told him. Leroy grabbed a plate and a coke to drink and loaded up his plate with bacon, eggs, and sausage and sat down with a pissed off look on his face.

"Babe quit pouting and just suck it up. You are a idiot." said Trish.

"Fuck you!" he snapped back.

"Just for that you are cut off. And forget going to the bar tonight." said Trish.

"I for one am not going to the bar tonight. I have this eerey feeling that something just is not right and I can't put my finger on it." said Bob. Clair was in her camper washing the dishes when Stacy woke up. Stacy decided to come clean and maybe the former detectives that are here could help them.

"Clair I have something that I need to tell you and you probably will be made at me." Stacy began.

"What is it?" asked Clair.

"Ok let me start from the beginning to the very start. You see your parents wanted to take what the McMahon's had. They wanted their money and their power. Your dad and mom used you. You dad gave you to Mark so Mark could take down the McMahon's and have everything that is theirs. Well since you divorced Mark and took all the evidence of the McMahon's to the cops what Mark gained was a lot less than what he could have had. Had you not taken them down. Also I am working with Mark. He wants you back. He told me that if I didn't send you a message that you don't belong here he would kill my dad. Stone Cold Steve Austin is my dad. Clair I am very sorry I know that you probably hate me right now. Expecially after all you did for me." stated Stacy.

Clair was quiet for a few seconds then she exploded. Throwing a glassed up against the wall she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK. I TAKE YOU INTO MY HOME, HELP YOU WITH YOUR MARRIAGE AND ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IS CONSPIRING WITH MY EX HUSBAND BEHIND MY BACK? WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCH. YES I DO HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST GO STRAIGHT TO THE POLICE. OR WAS IT THAT SCOTT WAS WORKING FOR MARK TO? WAS THAT IT. YOU MAKE ME SICK. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOME NOW. PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT. GET PAUL'S SHIT OUT TO. STUPID BITCH." Clair stormed out of the camper and went straight to the office were Paul was. "Paul just to let you know I threw you and Stacy out of my home because that stupid bitch has been conspiring against me with my ex husband. She should just go back to Scott that backstabbing bitch." She stormed out of the office and into the store getting a 12 pack of beer for the river and some waters. Clair was getting shit faced today.

Paul was just in shock over what he had been told. He didn't know what to think or what to believe but he knew it must be true seeing as him and Stacy got kicked out. Clair walked back to the camper and started putting the drinks she had gotten into the cooler.

"Babe what happened. What was that argument about." asked Bob putting a hand on her shoulder. Clair turned around with a very pissed off look on her face.

"That stupid bitch has been conspiring against me with my ex husband. After all I did for her she had to stab me in the back. As soon as she gets her shit out I want to go to the river and she and Paul better give me back the keys to my home." answered Clair hugging Bob and giving him a kiss.

**A/N: Well that friendships over. Hope you enjoyed.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 44

Mark was pissed that Stacy told Clair that she was working for him. But he was even more pissed at himself. Over the last three years he had been an abusive controlling asshole. He wished he could turn back time and not be that person. He did fall in love with her over the years but because of him he lost her. Mark hit the steering wheel in frustration.

Clair and Bob decided to go talk to Dwayne and Chris about all they knew before they headed out on the river. Clair stormed in and said, "Were the hell are Chris and Dwayne. I need to have a word with them." Clair snapped.

"Honey just calm down." said Bob trying to calm his girlfriend. She was pissed that was for sure and he himself had a paper thin fuse.

"Hey Clair what can we do for you." asked Dwayne.

"Well I have a problem that your former career is needed to take care of this problem. I just found out that Stacy Kiebler Steiner has been working with my ex husband. Aparrantly according to Stacy Mark is the new guy in Vegas." Clair stated.

"We know. We just figured it out apparently Mark and your parents had a deal to take down the McMahons and because of that your dad basically gave you to Mark and his plan was to take everything the McMahons had." said Chris.

"Yea well I hate being fucking used for everyone else's gain. It just pisses me off. I have never done a damn thing to anybody and yet all I've ever gotten was the shit stick.!" Clair snapped cracking open a natural ice she pulled from the fridge.

"Clair we are doing everything we can do to get him arrested for his illegal activities." said Dwayne.

"Everything you can do. Listen this guy wants me and he won't stop till he gets back. He will run over you, Chris, and every damn person on this campground to get to me. Are you guys so fucking stupid you can't see that." snapped Clair as Bob wrapped his arms around her.

"Just trust us we got this. Just act like today is like any other day. And it will just be like what we did with Vince. We will get the drop on him." said Chris.

"I sure as hell hope you are right." Clair said storming out.

"I hope so too or it is your ass." Bob snapped. "I truly love that woman and if anything happens I will personally kick both your asses from here to Mobile. Now how do you like now?" Bob said as he walked out after Clair.

I sure hope we get this guy. Not only for are reps as great detectives that are semi retired. But you don't fuck with a man from South Alabama." said Dwayne.

Clair got back to the campsite and opened up the fridge outside and pulled out the bottle she took out of her car the morning before and took a long drink. She was stressed out and pissed off. Just when her life was starting to come together this had to happen. She would not go back to Texas she would die first. A weird thought came to her out of nowhere about her spending winter in Mobile and summer at the river. But of course Mark had to come back and fuck it all up.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked Bob coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on top of hers.

"You know something funny? I was actually intertaining the idea of coming to Mobile after boating season ended and staying till summer time. Now it is all fucking ruined because of Mark. Why won't he just leave me the hell alone. He did not fight me at all when I filed for divorce. He wanted out too. But why now? Why come back and ruin my life again." Clair stated.

"It's ok honey we will get through this. Come on lets round everyone up and hit the river. I wonder who all will be going today?" said Bob kissing the top of her head.

Brock, Leroy, Bob, Clair, Trish, and Molly all got on the boat. Bob in the driver's seat and Clair on the bench beside him. Soon Kevin, Terri, Scott, AJ, Jessie, and Beth joined them. Brock decided to lighten the mood and squirt Kevin with his iced water filled super soaker.

"YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS." Kevin yelled at him.

"Brock don't start you shit today with the damn super soaker or else I will throw the damn thing in the river." Clair snapped as she took off her cover up and put on sunscreen and a baseball cap.

"What's wrong Clair I can tell that you are in a bad mood today." said Beth.

"My stupid fucking ex is now back in my life trying to get me back but he can go fuck himself." Clair stated. "And enough on the subject I do not want to talk about that pansy ass."

Bob rubbed her back gently to calm her down as he backed out the boat and headed for the main channel.

"Well this should cheer us all up and these are for the women only." stated Terri as she opened up her cooler to show that she make a ton of jello shots.

"Heck yea give me one." said Trish. Terri passed out the jello shots and all the girls, except Beth did two in a row.

"This is gonna be a ladies drunk fest today!" Molly sang out.

"Oh boy Brock you better be on your game because looks like we will be taking care or our girls." said Bob as he got on the main channel and sped up.

"BROCK QUIT IT WITH THAT DAMN SUPER SOAKER." Terri snapped as she gave Brock a slap upside the head.

"I am gonna throw that in the damn river if you don't cut it out." snapped Bob.

When they got to the beach the girls had their 3rd and 4th jello shot and got in the water an started have sword fights with funda noodles. Brock just kept on drinking his moonshine and laughing at the girls antics.

"So Brock I got one question for you? What is it with you and moonshine." asked Jessie.

"Well my daddy was a shine runner and I just fell in love with the drink." answered Brock.

"Say were is Billy and Dixie?" asked Kevin.

"Went back to Nashville. They are having problems." answered Jessie.

"HEY ASK ME ABOUT MY WIENER!" Brock yelled out feeling a little tipsy.

"Oh boy. WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Molly snapped.

"Some ones it trouble. Some ones in trouble." Scott teased.

"Up yours!" Brock shot back.

"And around the corner?" asked Scott.

"No bitch I wouldn't go that far." said Brock.

A large cruiser pulled up beside the group and in it was Clair's ex husband Mark Callaway.

"So how is the river? All I have been hearing for the past three years how great it was and I thought that I would check it out myself." said Mark.

"Why are you even here you are not welcome so why don't you just leave." Clair snapped.

"Clair Clair Clair you still haven't learned to watch that mouth. That was what always got you in trouble." said Mark.

"NO THE PROBLEM WAS THAT YOU WERE AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE!" Clair yelled at him taking another jello shot.

"When will you finally learn that you belong to me. Now unless you want John overhere." he pointed to John Cena. " To shoot someone I'd suggest you get your fine little ass on my boat so we can get back to Texas. If you don't I think that little Bethy should be first." said Mark.

"No please she's pregnant." said Clair.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS ON THIS BOAT!" Mark yelled.

"Guys I'm sooo sorry but I have to go. This has been great and I will never forget any one of you." Clair said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gives Bob one last hug and gets on the boat with Mark and John and his girlfriend Gail Kim. She waived as Mark drove away from the people she thought to be family. Gail Kim tried to comfort her with no avail. After all this time it comes to this.

**A/N: That is not the end there is a few more chapter left to go! Hope you all enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 45

Mark was happy that her finally got everything he wanted. When they got back to the camp Mark was all ready to drive back to Houston. Mark told Clair to pack all of her things and that she was leaving her car since it was made by the Ford Lincoln company and that he would buy her another one when they got to Houston.

Clair was both pissed off and distraught. She loved Bob and wanted to be with Bob. She showered and changed into a pair of low rise jean shorts and a red tank top and a pair of crocks. Gail Kim helped Clair load everything into the truck. Clair wondered besides John who else would be in Texas working for Mark and living with them.

John and Gail climbed into the back seat of Marks large Chevy Silverado as Clair climbed into the passager seat. She just knew that she was going back into hell.

Three Months Later:

The past three months have been tiring for Bob as he was trying to forget about Clair and focus on his business. Molly and Brock ended up getting engaged as did Trish and Leroy. Paul and Stacy split up and Stacy was who knows were after divorcing Scott. Last Call and AJ split up and AJ got together with Dwayne and Last Call just took off. Kevin and Terri have been rumored to moving back to Texas. Beth ended up having a miscarriage from all the stress and broke it off with Jessie. Dixie and Billy split up. Mike and Becky are still going strong.

Bob finally started dating Layla who was the was the reseptionist at the bike shop. Molly was pissed as hell about that one because it had only been three months. And Chris and Dawn Marie got engaged.

Houston Texas:

The past three months have been hard. Clair was a shell of her old self. Mark never once laid a hand on her and just wanted her to be happy but it wasn't working. She went from a slim out going 125 lb woman to a quiet 145 lb woman. She went from a size 4 to a size 10. She went from dressing her age to dressing like a 80 year old woman. All she would do is lay around the house and watch tv after the house got cleaned and the laundry and grocery shopping was finished.

She never did anything or talked to anybody. She just didn't see the point anymore. Tiffany would fly down from Vegas every once in a while to see her old friend but even that didn't help because of there fight the to women had a few month ago that turned physical. Clair didn't even drink anymore. She was just sinking deeper and deeper into depression. Mark was too busy to notice. He was busy with his empire and starting another bike shop. He had Phill, Mike, John, and Lance working for him and they were making quit the profit. Mark no longer felt the need to be controlling since Clair had no fight left in her anyway. He was happy that she gave in to him every time he wanted. The house was always clean, the laundry and grocery shopping was always done, and there was 3 hot meal a day. Life couldn't be better. He had to fly out to Vegas to check on his empire out there and took John and his girlfriend leaving Clair at home. Little did Mark know that night he was going to join the McMahon family.

When Mark, Gail and John stepped off the plane they were greeted by Dave Batista and Dave drove them to the Tropicana.

"So boys how does business look?" Mark asked Randy as they met in Randy's office.

"Well everything is looking good. Better even since Stephanie is not embezzling money out of here to cover her gambling problem and Shane not always making bad business deals." answered Randy.

"Whats up ass clowns? Having fun? Well Callaway, Batista, and Orton you are under arrest for murder, bribery, kidnapping and extortion." said Detective Irvine as he and Detective Johnson walked in.

Meanwhile back in Texas:

While Clair was asleep some how one of the police officers delivered her car and left a not that said

_Dear Clair,_

_We finally got the who organization taken down. Mark is in jail for life. You are finally free to live your life and leave this place. I know you were sleeping when I left this note but I did not want to wake you. Take care_

_Houston pd._

Clair woke up about 10 the next day and saw the note by her bedside. She jumped up showered then packed her bags. After she got everything into her Navigator she set her gps for Mobile AL.

Clair had no trouble finding the bike shot when she got there. She walked in and said to the lady at the counter. "Hi I am looking for Bob. I'm his girlfriend." she said.

"Oh you must be confused. My name is Layla and Bob and I are dating." said Layla.

Clair felt like she had been hit by a truck. After all of this time Bob couldn't wait for her. He should have know it would be a matter of time before the organization was shut down and he couldn't even wait. Bob chose that time to come in.

"Clair it is good to see you. How are you doing." asked Bob.

"Well I thought that I would be greeting my boyfriend but it looks like the joke is on me huh. Couldn't even wait 4 lousy months and you start dating someone else. I trusted you. I let you in after everything that has happened. I guess I am just a toy to everyone. Ok bucko I wan the keys to my boat, camper and car back." said Clair.

Bob handed them back. He felt like shit but it was his own fault for not being strong enough.

"Oh and one other thing. FUCK YOU. YOU ARE THE SCUM OF TH EARTH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Clair screamed the last part walking to her car and squealing out of the parking lot.

8 hours later she got back to the campground. She did not want to see anyone so she bought a cabin that had great heat. She would just get a job doing online stuff throughout the winter and hopefully when summer came she would be up to going out on the river again. As the months past and the weather got colder all that Clair did was work online. She did hear the occasional rowdyness at the bar. She was content to keep to herself.

"When it was finally warm enough to hit the river Clair was back down to her previous size. Her hair was shorter and she looked older. She hoped that when she walked out on the dock nobody would recognize her.

She got a few things and went to her camper. She noticed that she now had the whole concrete slab to herself. She felt a little happy and a little sad. Happy she wouldn't have to see Bob but sad because of all the good times she used to have here. She found a bottle of shine in her fridge that was left from last summer. She almost cried with the memories of Brock and his shine. She wondered if she would ever be truly happy again. She went inside unpacked and changed into a green string bikini and white netted coverup. She packed a cooler with a small party tray and a sandwich and chips. She didn't think anyone would be joining her today. She decided to forgo on the beer and maybe if she was up for it go to old bar and throw back a few.

Since the boat hadn't been cleaned since the last time it was used she spent a hour and ½ cleaning it. She started the motor, took off her coverup and headed for the main channel. When she got on the main channel she decided to forgo the beach and just ride. As she drove by her old beach that she had been going to for years she noticed that Mike's little boat was there and that was it. Probably cause nobody else had a boat.

Clair cruised up and down the river till about six then she headed back to the camp. When she got back she showered and changed into jeans, tennis shoes, and a plain t shirt. She hardly felt like dressing up like she used to. She wasn't going to impress anyone. She fixed herself a burger and fries and ate and went to the bar.

When she walked in she saw that Ivory was still bartending, The Hardy's playing darts as usually. The Dudley's and Bradshaw and Ron playing poker. Scott Hall was the new bouncer and Kevin Nash was his backup. Clair was shocked about how things have changed and it seemed like nobody remembered her. She walked up to the bar and ordered a bud light platinum and sat on a bar stool. Tazz and Booker were arguing over a pool game and she noticed that the Page's and the Kidman's as usual shooting pool.

Clair sighed. It seemed like the whole world just forgot about her. She wondered what would happen is she just went back to Texas. Booker got soo pissed at Tazz that he picked up a pool ball and hurled at him but he ducked and almost hit Bradshaw.

"THE HELL!" Bradshaw yelled. Some things never change. Clair ordered another beer and decided to head back to the campsite and go to bed. She would figure out everything tomorrow. She defiantly wasn't the outgoing person who would walk up to anyone and talk to. She was a shell of her former self. Everything that happened to her over the years just shut her down.

**A/N: Boy Clair is sure down in a slump. What do you think she needs? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reveiws.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 46

Clair got woke up at 7 a.m. the next day by someone banging on the door. "This better be good it is 7 in the morning." growled Clair as she flung open the door. "Rebecca?"

"Hey I saw your car here and I saw that your boat was gone yesterday. Why didn't you come to the beach yesterday? We were there." said Becky.

"I just didn't feel like being around anyone. I have had it rough lately. Mark finally went to jail and I went to Mobile but then when I got there Bob had found someone else. THREE MONTHS! HE COULDN'T WAIT THREE DAMN MONTHS! So I came back here broken hearted and bought a cabin were I stayed the winter doing work online. I know one thing I never want to see any of the Holly's again." stated Clair.

"Oh honey I am sooo sorry that you had to go through all of that. Maybe you will find the prince charming. Did you know that Stacy and Paul are back together?" asked Becky.

"No but Stacy and I aren't talking anymore since I kicked her out. I feel bad about it. I know it wasn't her fault that she was being blackmailed and she had to do what it takes to protect her father who is the only family she has left." said Clair.

"Well if you go out on the river you can invite her out! You know what lets have a girls day out on the river. No men. I think we could all use it." said Becky.

"So who all will be coming?" asked Clair.

"You, Dawn, Stacy, Marissa, AJ, Beth, and I." Becky stated. "Oh Beth is going through a hard time also. She had a miscarriage and her and Jessie split up for a while. Now they are back together. I am not sure if Billy and Dixie will get back together but they have been talking."

"I swear this place never changes. It is like a soap opera here." said Clair as she started making some coffee. "I have one question for you. The Holly's did they move out for good or will they be back. If they will be back I am gonna have to move my camper." said Clair.

"I don't know. Bob was pretty heartbroken when he left and said that he was never coming back here." answered Becky.

"Well good I hope his sorry ass never comes back." said Clair as she started on breakfast.

"You know you can't let one bad relationship stop you from trying again." said Becky.

"Yea I know. I just cannot stand my ex. Shane is nothing but a rapist prick and Bob, even though he broke my heart I still love him." said Clair.

"It will all work out. Oh I forgot to name Terri." said Becky.

After breakfast Clair showered and put on a white string bikini and a black net cover up. She packed a large party tray, sandwiches, and chips. She decided to used that bottle of shine that was left over to spike her 12 pack of lemonade. She was kinda in the partying mood since it was all women. She walked down to her boat and put beach towels on all the seats. Terri, Beth, AJ, Marissa, Dawn, Stacy, and Becky all came down to the boat then.

"So who is ready to party?" said Terri.

"Whooooooo!" exclaimed AJ.

"I will take that as a yes!" said Beth.

"Hey do you guys have a desinated driver?" asked Ryback walking down.

"This is a girls day so we will manage. Thank you so very much." Clair said taking a lemonade out of the cooler and putting it in her cold cup.

"Look I think you need someone to drive so you all won't get hurt or arrested." said Ryback.

"Look what part of we don't need my ex to help us out don't you understand?" snapped Beth.

"Hey hey guys claws in. I think Ryback is right we need to pick someone to stay sober." said Terri.

"Or you guys could just let me come with you guys." said Ryback.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR BIG FUCKING HEAD THIS IS A GIRLS DAY OUT! NO MEN ALLOWED. UNLESS YOU ARE GAY?" Beth yelled at him. Ryback had a sad look on his face as he turned a walked away.

"I will stay sober." said AJ. "Dwayne and I are trying to get pregnant."

"Well hot damn! I am so happy for you. It is sooo nice to see you with someone who treats you good." said Marissa.

"Hey Marissa speaking of relationships. How are you doing with Last Call Scott Hall." Teased Dawn.

"Quit calling him that. He is a sweet guy and since he got that job he cut way down." said Marissa.

"Hey Stacy why don't you come over hear so we can talk." said Clair patting the seat next to her on the bench. When Stacy came over and sat down Clair said, "Look I am sorry for the day I kicked you out. I know it wasn't your fault and that you were being blackmailed. You had to do what ever you had to do to keep your only family member safe. I understand now."

"Thanks I am sooo sorry also for my part in everything. You gave me a place to stay and help when I needed and I broke your trust and stabbed you in the back." said Stacy.

"Again it wasn't your fault it was that piece of shit Mark's fault. I will forgive you if you will forgive me." said Clair.

"All is forgiven." said Stacy. Clair and Stacy hugged just before pulling out on the main channel.

"You and Paul can move back in if you want. I know you two like my place better than Paul's" said Clair.

"Thanks I think we will take you up on that offer." said Stacy.

"All is right with the world." Dawn said popping open a wine cooler.

"Did anyone see the sad look on Ryback's face just before we walked away?" asked Becky since she is always clued in on people's feelings.

"I did I wonder what he was sooo sad about. Him and Beth have been broken up for a while and she had moved on and is now engaged." said Stacy.

"Maybe he was hurt that he was called gay." said AJ. "I get a little hurt of someone calls me crazy."

"Who knows with men." said Marissa.

When they got to the beach everyone but was having a blast. The radio was going the girls were dancing and swimming and the alcohol was flowing, AJ the only one not drinking, the day seemed to fly by and it was already 6:30.

"Lets go everyone." said Clair who had a slight slur. Everyone got on the boat and Clair pushed it off and AJ drove everyone back to the camp.

"Well who is going to the bar?" asked Marissa.

"Well you know I will be there." said Dawn.

"Me too." said Stacy

"Tired." said AJ.

"I will be there." said Terri.

"Staying in with my honey." said Becky.

"Wanna stay in tonight." said Beth.

"I'm game." said Clair.

After that everyone went to there respectful campers or cabins. Clair had a bite to eat, showered and changed into a pair of low rise blue jeans and blue sparkling tank and her ass kicking boots just in case.

When she walked into the bar she was surprised on how quiet it was. There was only Ivory, Hall, Kevin, Ryback, the Dudley's, Ron Simmons and Bradshaw.

"Why is it soo slow in here tonight?" asked Clair.

"Well after you left last night there was a huge blowout with the Noble's, the Kidman's, and the Page's along with Scott Steiner, and Andrew. Shit just got way out of control. I think some couples are on the verge of a split. It was that bad." said Ivory.

"Well at least it will be quiet tonight." said Marissa as she and Dawn walked in.

**A/N: Well it looks like things are slowly getting back to normal for Clair. What do you think was up with Ryback? What do you think Clair should do about her love life? Hope you enjoy.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 47

While Clair was in the bar having fun with all of her girl friends they Holly's were pulling there camper in.

"Ok Brock don't fuck up this time." said Bob.

"Damn it you prick will you get off it. It was only one time and I now know how to back in." said Brock.

"Yea cause you got schooled by a chick." teased Leroy.

"Fuck you!" snapped Brock.

"Some ones getting testy." Molly joked.

"All of you shut up so we can get this done and go to bed." snapped Bob.

"Hey just because your fuck ups are coming back to bite you on the ass don't take it out on us." said Molly.

"Yea Mr. cant wait three whole months before he gets together with some tramp who then takes all of your money then hightails it back to where ever she came from." snapped Trish who was still pissed about the whole thing. "And just so you know if our neighbor doesn't take you back it is your own damn fault for being so fucking stupid."

Jamie Noble and Nidia decided since they all but broke up the Page's marriage decided to start and rumor and stir up more shit. Jamie got the idea to tell a few people in the bar that Bob hit Clair. He wanted to see that Alabama boy and his hick family gone for good. He overheard Ryback telling Bradshaw while playing poker that years ago he had feelings for Clair the first time he ever saw her. Spreading that rumor would definitely cause a fight between Ryback and Bob. Oh how him and his wife loved stiring up shit.

Back at the Bar the Hardy's and Amy Dumas came in, Amy on Matt's arm, and Adam and Jay.

"So what is everyone up to tonight?" asked Jay.

"Throwing back a few beers." said Marissa.

"Sounds like your boyfriend Last Call is rubbing off on you." teased Jay.

"Yea well you can't even get a girl friend." Marissa shot back. "Oh shit."

"What?" asked Jay. He then turned and saw that Bob Holly just walked in. Ryback had been drinking bourbon all day and was in the frame of mind that is someone fucked with him it would be there ass. Jamie and Nidia walked in and started shooting pool against each other. They kept on staring at Bob and it started to piss him off. Clair was having too much fun with Stacy, AJ, and Terri. Stacy's ex husband and Andrew walked in after that.

"Hey fuck wad I challenge to a game of pool." said Scott.

"Bring it on limp dick." said Jaimie.

"Ok hold it before this goes any further you cause any shit tonight you are barred. I am tired of putting up with you three causing sooo much shit." said Dwayne putting a arm around AJ, kissing her, and before he walked back into his office he said, "And Kevin you and Hall better keep things under control."

"SAY WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Scott exclaimed. "Boy talk about being a hypracryt ."

"Yep yep Mr. Alabama is nothing but a woman hitter." snickered Nidia.

"Whats all this jazz about. Who hit who?" asked Ryback.

"Bob Holly over there hit Clair last summer. That is why they never got back together after she was able to get away from her ex husband." stated Jamie. Ryback was beyond pissed. He walked over to Bob grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO KICK YOUR ASS MOTHER FUCKER. YOU FUCKING HIT THE WOMAN THAT I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER. I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A ACCIDENT!" Ryback screamed.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about and if you don't get your hands off of me I will be the one kicking your ass." Bob shot back.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. I LOVE HER DAMMIT!" Ryback screamed.

"TIME OUT!" Kevin yelled. "What the hell is this about?"

"Stupid fucker hit the person I love." said Ryback.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never hit anyone." Bob snapped. Clair had already left because she didn't want to be around Bob because she was still pissed at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! YOU HIT THE WOMEN I REALLY TRULY LOVE. WHO I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR WHO I WILL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT ANOTHER WOMAN IF WE WERE TOGETHER. FUCKER!"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I HAVE NEVER HIT A WOMAN IN MY LIFE AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU ACUSING ME OF SHIT I DIDN'T DO!" Bob yelled.

"YOU'RE A LYING MOTHER FUCKER IS WHAT YOU ARE." Ryback yelled storming out of the bar and heading to his cabin. Jamie, Nidia, Scott, and Andrew were loving seeing the dram evolve.

Clair was sitting out by the campfire with Terri, Stacy, Trish, and Molly.

"You know I am not mad at you guys I am mad at your cousin." said Clair. She figured that since they were all there she would lay everything out.

"I can understand that…." Molly was interrupted by her drunk fiancee. "SOMEBODY ASK ABOUT MY WIENER!"

"Oh boy looks like I need to put him to day. Nite." said Molly.

"Well I guess it is time for me to go to bed since I was woken up early by Becky." said Clair.

**A/N: Well here is another chappy. Hope you all enjoy. What do you think of Ryback's drunken confession and his altercation with Bob Holly? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 48

Paul was awoken at 8 in the morning with a loud banging next door. He was tired him and Dwayne stayed up till 3 in the morning doing paperwork and restocking the store and bar. Stacy who was beside me stirred.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND COME OUT AND TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING WORMAN BEATER." Ryback yelled out.

"Awww shit." Paul muttered and headed outside of the camper. Bob flung open his door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing banging on my door at this hour in the morning. I done told you last night that what you are accusing me of is a damn lie." said Bob.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING LIER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ryback yelled getting right into Bob's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT? I HAVE BEEN WORKING TILL THREE THIS MORNING AND YOU RYBACK HAD TO FUCKING WAKE ME UP AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE DEAL IS." Paul yelled.

"THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HIT THE WOMAN THAT I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH SINCE THE MOMENT I SAW HER. IT HAPPENED LAST SUMMER WHICH IS WHY THEY NEVER GOT BACK TO GETHER." Ryback yelled.

"OK THAT'S IT LET ME CLEAR THIS WHOLE THING UP." Clair yelled storming out of her camper with Stacy behind her. "BOB NEVER HIT ME. THE REASON THAT WE NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER WAS BECAUSE HE WAS WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN I WAS ABLE TO GET BACK TO HIM THAT IS WHY. I DON'T KNOW WHO IS CAUSING ALL THIS SHIT BUT WHEN I FIND OUT SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET THEIR ASS KICKED!" Clair yelled. Then stormed back into the camper.

"This ends now you two. Ryback go home and Bob cool down." said Paul. "I am going back to bed and I hope not to be disturbed again." He said walking into the camper and slamming the door.

"What the hell is it with all the yelling." asked Leroy coming out.

"Leroy just shut up. Oh and Ryback I don't give a damn about how you feel. If you had a shot with her you would have gotten it years ago. Back the fuck off. I am planning on working things out with her and getting her back." said Bob.

"Like you still have a chance you Alabama punk. I have a better chance than you at this moment." said Ryback.

"HA yea what ever you look like you overdose on steriodes." Bob shot back.

Paul walked back outside listening to the senseless bickering and was tired of hearing it. "Would you two just shut up!"

Ryback flipped off Bob and walked back to the his cabin. Bob just walked into his camper and slammed the door.

Clair woke back up around ten and showered and changed into a purple string bikini and a white net cover up. She packed her cooler with a 12 pack of lemonade and 6 waters and a large party tray and some chips. She had over the winter invented her own beverage that was a real hit in stores not to mention it was her favorite drink to take on the river. Clair invented a lemonade and legal moonshine mix with crystal light naming the drink CRYSTAL LIGHT LEMON SHINE. It came in 12 oz plastic bottles and was sold in six packs, 12 packs or cases. And the funniest thing was that she got the ideal from last summer when her friends decided to spike her lemonade with moonshine.

As she was packing her cooler Ryback came over. "So is it just going to be all women today or can I hit the river with you?"

"Well today is what I call a open day meaning who ever shows up shows up so I guess you can come." Clair answered.

"Thanks I am going to change and pack a cooler." said Ryback. "And by the way that swimsuit looks good on you.

"Thanks. And I leave in ten minutes." said Clair.

Clair walked down to her boat and laid out towels over all the seats and was flipping threw her cd's since she had just installed a new cd player. She wondered besides Ryback who all was coming. Five minutes later Kevin, Terri, AJ, Jessie, Beth, Marissa, Hall, and Stacy came down.

"Hey Nash hundred bucks says that I catch the biggest fish today." said Jessie.

"You are on!" answered Kevin.

Clair grabbed a lemonade and started untying the boat. "Hey wait up." said Ryback running down.

"Run Forrest Run!" called out Hall.

"Fuck you last call." Ryback shot back.

"Do you ever know when to quit?" asked Beth.

"No I haven't figured it out yet." Ryback joked.

"Hey guys check this out." Jessie said feeling no pain and it was only 11:30 in the morning. He started singing:

_YOU'RE A BONE HEAD JERK_

_YES I SAID IT_

_I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK_

_YO'VE BEEN TAKING ALL THE CREDIT_

_SHOOT ME NOW RIDING ME STEADY_

_COMEONE BOSS FIRE WHEN READY_

The whole boat cheered and a couple of passing boats clapped and laughed. Clair was having a hard time catching her breath she was laughing so hard. Stacy had tears streaming down her face. Terri and AJ's faces were red. Ryback took that second to send a text to Bob to give him shit.

**Hey you AL punk I am just out on my girl's boat having a great time. Have fun you land lover!**

"So you want to barbecue some steaks tonight?" Kevin asked Terri.

"Sure sounds good. Mike and Becky are meeting us at the beach. They got into it again last night and wanted to be alone." said Terri.

"Well that sucks what is up this time?" asked Kevin.

"With them who knows this time. They will work it out just a little rough patch.." said Becky.

"So Stacy what time did Paul come in last night? I was tired so I went to bed early." asked Clair as Stacy sat down beside her. Ryback was feeling a little jealous. He wanted to be the one sitting beside Clair.

"He was working until 3 in the morning. He has today off but he decided just to take it easy. You know I just tried one of your lemonades last night and it tastes incredible." said Stacy.

"Well thank you. I got with crystal light over the winter and we came up with it together. Best thing to take on the river. I know my parents left me set for life money wise but with everything that has happened over the years I wanted to branch out and have something for myself that I got on my own. I am glad I decided to take that risk and do something for myself. That was what I was doing all winter long. I feel great about myself and happy. Much happier than I did last summer when everything hit the fan." said Clair.

"Well I am happy for you. I am really happy also. I have a great guy, a great life, and great friends. I still feel so bad about betraying you last summer. I should have just came out and told you the whole truth when it was happening." said Stacy.

"Look it is not your fault that you were being blackmailed. You were just trying to protect the only family you have with is your father. I don't have any family." Clair paused and was blinking back tears. "I haven't had a family since I lost my parents. Though I was nothing but a unwanted pawn to them. I wish I had a family." Clair was fighting back the tears as she pulled up onto the beach. She shut off the motor and took off walking down the beach so she wouldn't let anyone see her cry.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one. Looks like some competition going on. Clair is branching out but confesses that she doesn't have any family. Thank you for all your reviews!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 49

Stacy felt bad so she ran off after Clair. Jessie decided to put the volley ball net up. Ryback decided to check his phone to see if there were any messages. He had one from Bob. It read. **Ok smartass you think you are so slick. This is one battle that you are not going to win. Clair will take me back and you will never have a chance with her. You can take that to the bank and cash it just like your mama does her welfare checks.**

That pissed Ryback off. He replied: **Look you Alabama shit head. Who is on the boat. Who has waited for her for four years? Also who gave up after three months and shacked up with some tramp. Also it takes a real man to bring someone's mama into a argument. Grow the fuck up piss ant!**

He grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler. He wasn't drinking till he got back to the campground. He was hoping Clair would let him drive her boat while she sat beside him. Kevin and Hall knew what was going on and they had mixed feelings about it since they knew every angle. On one hand after Beth left he should have let his feelings be known but on the other hand he was scared of Mark. And with Bob on one hand Bob loves Clair very much also but on the other hand Bob didn't wait for her and shacked up with Layla and when she drove all the way to Mobile for him she got the shaft.

The two of them also knew about the text war that Ryback and Bob were having. Come one that is just childish behavior. They both needed to grow up a bit before they even got a chance. Clair was on her own. She has her own product that she invented and sells. She didn't even need nest egg her parents left her anymore.

Terri watch her husband deep in thought and knew what her was thinking. Their relationship was that connected. And in the bedroom lookout they both knew exactly what to do the please the other person.

Stacy caught up with Clair who was sitting on a log with tear streaming down her face. She looked like hell. She had gained so much in the past year but lost so much in the previous years. She walked up to Clair and hugged her. "Sweetie its ok. Everything will work out. You will have a family one day. Just think when you eventually get married you will have all of his family and when you two have kids it will be a whole new family." said Stacy.

"I am never getting married. I have been fucked over by men too many times. I am not doing it again. I know not all men are the same but the ones in my life have always been jerks. I have been trying to hold everything together but I am not sure if I can anymore." sobbed Clair.

"You don't have to hold it all together you can let go. Everyone in your home cares about you. Paul thinks of you like a sister and he has no problem referring your place to his or ours. You can let go with us. If you feel the need to break down. Break down. I can understand why you don't want to in public but if you are at home just let it fly." said Stacy.

"Thanks Stacy. You are really a great friend. I love you like a sis." said Clair.

"Aww that is sweet. I feel the same way. Lets get back so the others don't start wondering were we are. Oh here why don't you drink one of your fabulass lemonades." Stacy said handing one to her.

"Thanks." said Clair as the two of them walked back to the boat.

"I was wonder were you two were." said Jessie.

"We were talking if it is any business of yours." said Stacy.

"Jessie why don't you do us all a favor and shut up." said Beth.

"What is your problem. Are you on the rag or something."

"Oh shit!" Clair muttered remembering the time they moved together and her then boyfriend made that same statement.

"OK JESSIE NO SEX FOR 2 WEEKS." Beth yelled.

"I knew that was coming." Clair muttered.

Meanwhile back at the campground…

What the fuck is this dick wad's problem and who the hell does he think he is calling him less of a man. He wasn't going to win this war. Someone was going to end up dead or in the hospital before this whole things over. Bob took another swig of tequila. Bastard's going down. If he cant have her nobody will.

One the River….

"Hey I'm a little drunk. Can someone hold my pi pi while I take a piss?" asked Scott Hall drunkenly earning a laugh from everyone.

"You are not having anymore till after dinner." said Marissa.

"Look out she has you on a leash." Ryback joked. He then noticed he had another text on his phone. It read: **Look her punk ass let me tell you something right now. The way this shit is going someone is going to end up in the hospital or dead. If I can't have her nobody can.**

That really pissed off Ryback. He replied back: **Is that supposed to be a fucking threat? Cause if it is I will take this to Trish's Uncle Bret Heart. He knows how to silence threats. Fucker.**

Clair noticed it was 6:30 already. Where did the time go. "Ok guys lets load up it is already 6:30." she said.

She got in the driver's seat and started the motor and turned on the radio. Say it aint so by Blink 182 just came on.

"I will push us off." said Kevin.

"Ok you do that." said Clair.

"Hey can I drive because you had like 6 lemonades?" asked Ryback.

"Sure since you were the only one not drinking besides AJ." said Clair.

Ryback was grinning as he sat down in front of the steering wheel with Clair beside him. Oh yea this should get the message across he thought.

Kevin was watching this whole exchange thinking that this was not going to end up good for anyone.

"So who is going to the bar?" asked Clair.

"I think you should skip it tonight." sad Terri. "And I am tired tonight so I am not going.

"I'm staying in with Beth to try to get her to forgive me for being a prick." said Jessie.

"I will be there." said Marissa.

"Me to." said AJ.

"I'm thinking dvd night with Paul." said Stacy.

"I will be working." said Kevin and Scott.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. More drama is heating up and threats are flying. Boy can you imagine if someone is really bad on Jim Beam what would tequila would be like! Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of the reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 50

Bob was sitting by the camp fire working his way up to being pretty drunk on Jose Charvo when Clair's pontoon pulled up in the boat slip. Bob saw that Ryback was the one driving and he was pissed. That was his seat dammit! Molly and Leroy looked worried because they had seen that look before. This was not going to be a good night. The shit was gonna hit the fan.

Clair was tying up the boat while everyone was getting there stuff. Ryback was helping her with every thing. Scott was soo drunk it took both Marissa and Kevin to help him off the boat.

"Well I am going to shower change and I guess I will see you at the bar. I am glad you came with us I hope you had fun." said Clair.

"Thanks I did have a great time. You know you are very beautiful." Ryback said stroking her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Clair pulled back after a minute.

"Look I'm sorry I am just not ready yet." said Clair as she ran off to her camper. When she got inside she let out a string of curses. "SHIT, FUCK DAMN ASS!"

"Is everything ok?" asked Stacy

"He kissed me." Clair answered.

"Who kissed you?" asked Stacy.

"Ryback. He was stroking my face and telling me that I am beautiful then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back for about a minute then I pulled away." said Clair.

"Why did you pull away?" asked Stacy.

"Because I am confused about everything. It seems like every guy wants me for something. Whether it be for personal gain, to get back at someone, to show someone else that he has a trophy wife, a beating toy, a sex toy. Not for just me. The real me. Who I really am on the inside." said Clair taking a lemonade out of the fridge. She had taken off her swim suit and was wrapped in a towel because she was about to get in the shower. Paul walked in while saying…"Hey babe would you like to go…. Oh shit I am so sorry to walk in on you Clair."

"It's ok I'm covered. Stacy and I were just having a conversation about men." said Clair.

"Oh well sorry I just wanted to ask Stacy what she wanted for dinner. I should have knocked." said Paul.

"You shouldn't have to knock before you walk in your own home. I should have been in the bathroom or dressed. It's ok. But if you were purposely evesdropping on our conversation then that opens up a whole new can of worms." said Clair as she shut her bathroom door and got into the shower.

"Well steaks sound good. I will ask Clair if she wants one before she goes to the bar. I really don't feel like going I just want to sit and watch a dvd with you." said Stacy.

"Sounds good to me. I love you." said Paul.

"Love you to babe." said Stacy walking back toward Clair's bedroom and bathroom. She knocked in the door and opened it. Clair was still in the shower. "Hey Paul is grilling steaks would you like one?" asked Stacy.

"Sure as soon as I get out I will fix fries , ceaser salad, and heat up a loaf of French bread." Answered Clair. When she got out she put on a pair of low rise blue jeans, her ass kicking boats and a green sparkly tank top. When she came out started on the sides.

"So how many salads should I make?" asked Clair.

"Three. The Holly's have been cooking a pig all day and that is what they will be having." said Paul.

Clair finished with everything at the same time the steaks were done. The three sat outside at their picnic table. Ryback came over to see what they were up to.

"We are eating what the hell does it look like we are doing." asked Paul who was a little irritated.

"Sorry just asking what got your panties in a twist?" asked Ryback.

"Well how about waking me up after only five hours of sleep. Get lost before you become a pain in my ass." Paul said as Ryback slunk away with a sad look on his face.

"Gosh hon did you have to be such an ass about it?" asked Stacy.

"That guy just gets on my damn nerves sometimes. Not to mention at work him and Scott get in to pissing contests on who is better at their job. It is just stupid." said Paul.

"Yea well that fucker is just stupid. I hope he breaks his fucking neck." said Bob as he was checking on his roast.

"Ok now I know what your issues are and this war that you have going. You just need to chill and let this shit." said Paul.

"LET IT GO. LET IT GO. LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING PAUL. THAT FUCKER ACCUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T, WOULD NEVER DO. NOW HE IS TRYING TO TAKE SOMETHING THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Bob yelled. Paul had enough and got pissed and jumped up.

"SHE IS NOT SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY DUMBASS. YOU FUCKED UP NOW YOU GOT TO LIE IN YOUR OWN SHIT!" Paul yelled back as he sat back down. Clair had finished and decided just to head to the bar so she wouldn't have to listen to this shit anymore. Just like she told Stacy earlier she felt like she was some trophy to the guys and that they didn't want to know the real her.

When Clair walked into the bar she was in a bad mood. She ordered a bud light platinum and sat on a stool. The Hardy's were playing pool against Adam and Jay. Ron and Bradshaw were playing poker with the Dudley's. Marissa and Dawn were playing darts, AJ was shooting pool with Torrie Kidman. Dallas Page was talking to Billy Kidman about what was going on with his marriage that was almost over because of the Nobles. Hall was sooo drunk he was unable to come to work so Kevin was the one in charge. Ryback came in and sat by Bubba Dudley at the poker table.

Terrie came and sat next to Clair. "What put you in such a bad mood hon?"

"Men. All men." she answered.

"Yea they can do that. I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of shit going on in here tonight." said Terri.

The Nobles along with their buddies Scott and Andrew. Bob came in afterwards and ordered a beer.

"So looks like it is the river whore with her piece of shit husband and her little fuck buddies." Dallas called out. "You guys fucked up our marriage."

"Hey little Pagy don't hate the playa. Hate the game." said Nidia.

"Ok you four out. I am tired of putting up with all of your bullshit." said Kevin.

"Speaking of bullshit. Ryback you stepped on my toes today. First you accuse me of something I didn't and would never fucking do. Then you stepped on my territory." said Bob.

"What the fuck are you talking about. You are just jealous that you don't have a shot anymore. You are just pathetic." said Ryback.

Bob grabbed Ryback and shoved him up against the pool table." LOOK HERE YOU FUCKER IF I CANT HAVE HER NOBODY WILL." Bob yelled the last part.

"SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE ABUSER." Ryback yelled back.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMEHTING RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU JUST BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH. SHE IS MINE. NOT YOURS. AND YOU CAN TAKE THAT TO THE BANK AND CASH IT JUST LIKE YOUR MOMA DOES HER WELFARE CHECKES." Bob yelled.

"I DONE TOLD YOU DON'T BE TALKING ABOUT MY FUCKING MAMA MOTHER FUCKER. I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO NASHIVILLE." Ryback yelled.

Bob was so mad he threw his beer bottle as hard as he could and it smashed just above Bradshaw's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bradshaw yelled standing up. "Does someone want a ass kicking?

"RYBACK YOU ARE FUCKING UP MY LIFE. THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE DOING. FUCKER. PIECE OF SHIT. SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS." Bob yelled.

Clair had enough of these guys fighting over her like she was a piece of property.

"LOOK HERE BOTH OF YOU THIS ENDS NOW. I AM NOT SOME PIECE OF FUCKING PROPERTY. IS THAT WHY YOU KISSED ME TODAY RYBACK TO MARK YOU TERRITORY. AND YOU BOB IS THAT WHY YOU CAME BACK BECAUSE YOUR WHORE LAYLA DUMPED YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE. DO YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE REAL FEELINGS FOR THE REAL ME OR IS IT ALL EGO?" Clair stormed out of the bar and went back to her camper slamming the door.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MOTHER FUCKER." Bob yelled out kicking a chair across the room. Ryback just stormed out the door and got into his Chevy Avalanche and sped off. Bob decided to take a walk and cool down.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Who is being sincere and who is feeding there ego? Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 51

Clair went back to the camper and changed into a pair of low rise red sweat pants and a white tank top. She saw Stacy and Paul asleep on the couch. They had falling asleep watching a dvd. Clair went back outside and joined Molly, Trish, Leroy, and Brock by the campfire. She got up again to fix herself a Bacardi 151 and pineapple juice.

"Fucking men. I am getting sick of this shit." Clair muttered as she sat down.

"What happened?" asked Trish.

"Well first of all Ryback kissed me on the boat. Then him and Bob have been fighting like I am some kind of fucking trophy. And in the bar Bob told Ryback that if he couldn't have me then nobody would and Ryback said spoken like a true abuser. That kinda made me nervous because that is exactly what a abuser would say. Plus how do I know that they just want something from me and not want to know me on the inside. Who I really am." said Clair.

"Well as your friend and his cousin I want to tell you that Bob really means it and that he would never abuse you. Secondly everything will work out just give time." said Molly.

"Very true things will work out for you." said a woman's voice. Clair turned around and saw Tiffany, Randy, and John Cena.

"What the hell are you doing here?" growled Clair.

"Look just here us out. I knew who I was marrying when I first got married. But what nobody knew was that he was working undercover for Irvine to get the inside scoop. John really was a thug till he meant Randy and straightened out. Then John began working for Randy." said Tiffany.

"Ok if that is true how come the night I called you while I was driving back from Miami my childhood home burnt to the ground that same night. Oh and also what was that in Vegas with you saying that it should have been me and you taking on the world together and that if I'd just came to your house in Nashville instead of getting on that plane I would have never been in that abusive marriage. Third why did you pick a fight with me just after I got raped." Clair said fixing herself another drink.

"Clair I am sooo sorry. I had to make it look real so we could take down the whole McMahon family. Vince was the one in charge. We had to make it look like we were all clueless. And as far as Mark went same thing. I am sooo sorry for what happened and what I did to you. You have been my best friend since we were 2. I want to make amends. I want to give are friendship a second go since we put the whole mob in jail." said Tiffany.

"I just don't know what the fuck to believe anymore. I have been blamed for things. My parents have been blamed for things. Hell I just found out that I was nothing but a pawn in my parent's games. I have been fucked over sooo many times I just don't trust anymore." said Clair. Tiffany was in tears. She felt terrible about everything that happened these last years. She wanted her childhood friend back. Randy could see that his wife was in distress so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Clair I am sorry. I am so so sorry. All I want is my friend back. That is why we came here. Please." Tiffany said with tears flowing down her cheeks. Clair looked like she was ready to cry also but she held it in. Nobody saw noticed Bob join the group and pick Clair up and set her on his lap. Clair was too upset and pissed off to even notice. Then she blew a gasket.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW ONE MORE FUCKING QUESTION. WHY DID MY CHILDHOOD HOME BURN DOWN THE SAME NIGHT I CALLED YOU. AND WHAT WAS ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT RANDY CHEATING ON YOU WITH MOLLLY. I FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS A FUCKING LIE AND THAT SHANE RAPED HER." Clair yelled.

"BOB LET IT HAPPEN. IT WAS EITHER HIS WHOLE FAMILY BEING KILLED AND HIS BIKE SHOP BEING BURNT TO THE GROUND OR LETTING SHANE HAVE HIS WAY WITH HIS COUSIN." Tiffany yelled back.

"BULL SHIT. IT IS JUST FUCKING BULLSHIT. BOB IS A BETTER MAN THEN THAT." Clair screamed.

"IF HE WAS SUCH A GOOD MAN WHY THE HELL DID HE WAIT THREE MONTHS THEN SHACK UP WITH LAYLA." Yelled Ryback jumping in the conversation.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUT THE FUCK OUT." Brock yelled getting sick and tired of this Ryback Bob fued.

"Hey lets all just chill the fuck out." Paul said walking out of the camper. "Thank you for waking me up again. Looks like I am witnessing a argument that has been a long time coming."

Clair got up and fixed herself a drink. She was about to say more to her former friend but John spoke up. "Look Clair I have a confession. I have had feelings for you the first time I ever saw you. It was at that mall in Pheonix in the parking lot. When that piece of shit slapped you sooo hard you were knocked up against your ex's truck. I wanted to kill him right then."

"OH NOT YOU TOO CENA. LOOK YOU STUPID FUCKERS CLAIR IS MINE SO GET THE HELL OVER IT." Bob yelled.

"WHY WOULD SHE WANT SOMONE WHO PURPOSLY ALLOWED THER OWN COUSIN TO BE RAPED." Tiffany yelled.

"BOB I SWEAR IF THIS SHIT IS TRUE I AM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS." Brock yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO. LET MY WHOLE FAMILY GET KILLED. I DON'T FUCKIN THINK SO. THE BIKE SHOP COULD HAVE BEEN REPLACED BUT NOT MY FAMILY…" Bob was cut off with a punch to the face by Brock. Brock grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the camper and started punching him.

"DAMMIT BROCK STOP HE HAD NO CHOICE. ALL OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Molly screamed at her fiancee.

"LEROY STOP THIS." Trish yelled.

"YOU JUST HAD TO COME HER AND STIR THE POT DIDN'T YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH." Clair screamed at Tiffany. GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU AND ONE FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW."

"BECAUSE I MISS OUR FRIENDSHIP AND I AM PREGNANT!" Tiffany screamed. Randy had her wrapped in his arms as she sobbed and Clair saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth about everything. She was still confused about this Bob, Ryback, John fiasco but she would deal with that later.

"Tiff I forgive you ." said Clair starting to cry. The two women hugged and sobbed as the other fight continued on.

"BOB YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH. HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT COUSIN." Brock yelled still hitting him repeatedly.

"BROCK STOP HE DID WHAT HE HAD TO DO." Molly screamed again as Leroy finally pulled him off. Brock was breathing hard and trying to calm down as Molly hugged him.

"Ok everyone lets just go to bed. John there are some cabins you can rent and Randy and Tiffany you can stay with us." said Paul taking control of the situation.

Randy decided to sleep on the couch while his wife and her childhood best friend slept in her room. They needed to catch up. Paul climbed into bed with Stacy and was shocked at how she slept through the whole thing and went to sleep.

Clair and Tiffany went right to sleep after Clair told Tiffany that the next day she wanted to hit the river together like old times.

Clair got up at 10 the next day and woke up Tiffany.

"Hey girl lets get ready to hit the river." said Clair. She showered and changed into a teal string bikini and put on a net cover up. Tiffany showered and put on a hot pink string bikini and a pair of short jean shorts no top.

"Here we are dressed the same like we were back in the old days." said Clair.

"Yep but soon I won't be able to wear these anymore." said Tiffany.

"Why not?" asked her husband.

"Because I will be getting a belly soon honey." said Tiffany. "Damn Clair why are you packing soo much food." she asked as she saw Clair packing a large party tray, chips, and sandwiches.

"Because I never no who is going to show up. I always go out on the river with a boatload of people." Clair answered.

Clair, Tiffany, Randy, and John walked down to the boat. Tiffany started laying out beach towels on all the seats.

"Hey came we come." asked Brock who was with Molly, Leroy, and Trish.

"Just leave the damn super soaker." Clair told him.

"Why?" asked Tiffany.

"He fills that damn thing up with ice water and it pisses everyone off." Clair answered.

AJ, Terry, Kevin, and Stacy showed up then. "Hey were is Scott and Marissa." asked Clair.

"Scott is super hung over and Marissa is taking care of him." answered Kevin.

"Serves him right he had to be helped to the cabin and was unable to work. Paul is still pissed about that." said Stacy.

"Well lets get this bitch rolling." said John as he started the motor.

"Excuse you who the hell gave you permission to drive?" asked Clair.

"Hey I may have been a thug before I was undercover with the F.B.I. but I still know how to drive a boat." said John.

"Did you untie everything first." asked Randy.

"How would you know anything about boating?" asked Kevin.

"For your information St. Louis is in the Misisippie river ya dumb fuck." said Randy.

"Ok hey this is a drama free zone I had enough of that shit yesterday." said Clair taking lemonade out of her cooler as John headed for the main channel.

**A/N: Well it looks like a Triple threat now. Who is ya'lls fave? John Cena, Bob Holly, or Ryback. Tiff and Clair worked things out and Tiff is Prego. Thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoy!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 52

When they got to the beach Clair decided to take a walk to collect her thoughts. What Tiffany revealed still bothered her. She wasn't sure what to think. After everything she had been through she wasn't sure if she wanted someone who was constantly in a bad mood and that allowed that to happen to his own cousin. Yes Molly said he had no choice. But there is always a choice. For example pull out a gun and shoot his ass.

Then there was Ryback. He is just tooo hot headed for her type. Plus with their history in Texas not to mention he looks like he is popped up on steriodes. Plus he is ugly. Then there is John Cena. Is goofy and looks like a fruity pebble. Not mature enough for her plus he used to be a thug. She sighed she would tell all three that she wasn't interested and why. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out to be another blowout.

Tiffany walked over to were Clair was sitting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tiff asked.

"Well I have decided that Ryback and John are not my type and Bob I just still can't get my head around what he allowed to happen to his cousin. Plus he seems to be in a bad mood all the time and after what happened with my ex husband I am unsure of his in your face attitude." said Clair.

"Well he does like you a lot. I have never seen any man look at any woman like that before except the way I see Randy look at me." said Tiff.

"Well to change the subject what are your plans?"

"Well Sunday we are heading back to St. Louis." said Tiff.

"What would you say if I came too? I need a change of seenary." said Clair.

"No you and I both know the river is your home. You are just trying to run. Also you need to figure out things on your own. It is time to have a actual life. Not waking up getting drunk on the river, going to the bar, then partying more. You need a home that is not a camper or a cabin. You are 22 years old and you are just wasting your life away." said Tiff.

"What life. I have been used, abused, beat up, and raped. I don't even know who I am anymore nor were I am supposed to be. Why do you think I asked you if I could come to St. Louis with you." said Clair.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKES IT IS STARING YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEE IT. WHAT WAS THE FIRST PLACE YOU WENT TO AFTER YOU LEFT TEXAS?" Tiff yelled getting frustrated.

"Straight back to my parent's house. Why?" said Clair.

"NO DUMMY THE SECOND TIME." Tiff yelled again.

"Alabama." said Clair.

"There you go." said Tiff.

"But I just said I am very uncomfortable about what he let happen to his cousin." said Clair.

"We have all done things that we are not proud of in order to tank down the McMahon family. I started a fist fight with my own friend. Randy was doing Shane's dirty work. Get your head out of your ass and see the big picture." Tiffany said walking back down the beach.

Clair was annoyed with her friend. Tiffany was never raped so she didn't get it. She walked back to the boat and grabbed kuzzie and a lemonade. She grabbed a tube and got in the water and layed out. Brock being the smartass he was put a plastic glass in the cooler and filled it with melted ice and threw it on Clair.

"MOTHER FUCKER! PIECE OF SHIT! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS." Clair yelled jumping of the tube and with one arm slung him over the rail and into the river.

"Serves you right." said Molly.

John was laughing his ass off. Trish had a smirk on her face and Leroy found it funny that Brock had his ass handed to him by a woman.

"Ok guys believe it or not it is six already so its time to head out." said Clair getting into the drivers seat since she hardly drank anything except 4 bottles of water and 3 lemonades. "And Brock on your way back on the boat could you push us off?"

Clair didn't do you usual asking who was going to the bar this time. She didn't care. She was going and who ever showed up showed up. She was going to get on her computer and look up housed for sale. She was moving but she wasn't going to tell anybody were. It was better this way. She was tired of the river, the drama, and all the bullshit. She needed a change. She had been talking to someone that she knew that lived in Chicago. This person was at her house the night that final blowout happened that caused her divorce and that same night she got a text that said that if she ever needed a place to go that she was welcome in Chicago.

When they got to the dock she tied up and grabbed her stuff and went to her camper. She showered and put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top.

"Not going to the bar tonight?" asked Stacy.

"Nah this is going to be a early night for me. Tiffany really upset me today so I am going to take a vacation for a week or so to clear my head." said Clair.

"I don't blame you with everything going on I would too." said Stacy.

Clair got out her cell phone and called her friend. "Hey Phil it's Clair. I was wondering of you minded me coming to Chicago for a week or so?"

"Come on over you know that you are always welcome. So how are you doing?" he asked.

"Going stir crazy here. Got a ton of drama going on as well as three guys fighting over me." said Clair.

"Well you are beautiful." he said.

"Not you too." said Clair.

"Hey just giving you a compliment. Kaitlyn and I are engaged." said Phil.

"Well congrats. I will be hitting the road tomorrow morning. Just need to get away." said Clair.

"Well you drive safe." said Phil

"Will do." said Clair.

Clair went to bed at 9 that night and got up at 6 and went to get in her car when she was stopped.

"Were are you going?" asked Bob.

"I need to get a way for a little while so I am going to go see a friend." said Clair.

"Wait lets talk about this." said Bob.

"There is nothing to talk about. I need some time to think and to get my head on straight." said Clair.

"Look is this about your so called friend that fucked everything up?" asked Bob.

"This has nothing to do with Tiffany. I just need a little breather from this place." Clair went to shut the door of her car when Bob Caught it. "Let go of my door."

"Why? You are not going anywhere till we talk this out. Yes I know I fucked up big time in Mobile but I am very sorry." said Bob.

"It is not about you and me that is on my mind at the moment. It is about what you let happen to your cousin." said Clair.

"Look there was nothing I could do. I could have lost both Molly and Leroy if I didn't allow it to happen." said Bob.

Clair getting pissed because she herself had been raped by Shane McMahon just exploded on Bob. "NOTHING YOU COULD DO? YOU HAD NO CHOICE? WELL GUESS WHAT THERE IS ALWAYS A OPTION OR A CHOICE. EVER HEARD OF TAKING A GUN AND BLOWING THE MOTHER FUCKER'S BRAINS OUT? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SELF DEFENSE. BUT OH NO YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY. YOU ARE JUST A PUSSY." Clair yelled. She tried to shut her door again but Bob wouldn't let go. "LET GO OF MY FUCKING DOOR."

"You just hold on right there! You don't know what really happened. And how dare you call that!" said Bob.

"If the shoe fits wear it now let go of my fucking door so I can leave." said Clair.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWERE. WE ARE GOING TO HASH THIS OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL." Bob yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Paul walking out of the camper.

"Yes he won't let go of my door. I need to get out of here for a little while and I am going to see a couple of friends and he won't let go of my fucking car door." said Clair.

"Bob let go of the door and let her go." said Paul.

"What no. We really need to talk about his. She is not going anywhere." said Bob.

"Do I have to repeat myself." said Paul.

"Look hear you over groan piss ant why don't you just but out. I am trying to work things out with the woman that I love." said Bob. Paul grabbed Bob and pulled him a way from the car. Clair drove off and Bob got pissed. He took a beer can and threw it at Paul hitting him in the head. "How do you like me now asshole?"

**A/N: Well how did you like it. Do you think Tiffany was just trying to stir the pot. Bob certainly was a ass in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of your reviews.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 53

Clair was having a blast in Chicago. She found out that Ken Shamrock went crazy and killed himself and his kids the year before. Kelly had moved on and was dating Phil's friend Mike Mizeran. Katelyn like Tiffany had grown up with Clair but they both took on different roles. It had been a week and Clair, Kelly, and Katelyn have been going shopping, clubbing and having spa days. Bob had tried to call her a few times as did everyone on the river but she wanted to escape the river so she didn't answer them. Clair knew that she would have to go home eventually but for now she was having fun with her friend.

Bob had been in a foul mood ever since Clair left. What would it take for her to realize that he loved her and would never hurt her. Brock as always was getting on his damn nerves and he was ready to choke his ass out.

Everyone was itching to go to the river but nobody had keys to Clair's boat and Mike's was only a four seater. Paul was still pissed off about the beer can so he avoided Bob. Stacy had been helping Paul with his work so they could spend more time together.

Randy and Tiffany did not understand why Clair up and left. Molly blamed Tiffany for stirring the pot. Trish just stayed out of the whole thing. Ryback was trying to figure out were Clair went so he could go get her and bring her back. John had gone back to West Nubeerry .

The Nobel's were causing trouble all the time. The Pages did not get divorced but it was a close one. Hall asked Marissa to marry him. Dwayne and AJ had gotten engaged as did Dawn and Chris. Paul Heyman was trying to get Eve to marry him but she wouldn't. Other than that it was pretty calm. Molly knew that it wouldn't last. There would end up being another blowout when Clair got back. She wondered how it would all turn out.

**A/N: Sorry super short chapter. The next one will be longer. Enjoy!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 54

Bob Holly was sitting out by the campfire with a bottle of Jim in his hand. It had been a week and ½ since Clair left for to go to who knows were. He wished that he could make her understand that as for Layla yes he fucked up with that but with what happened with his family he had no choice in the matter. Yes Clair tried to convince him before she left that he did have a choice he wasn't buying it. It wasn't some thug who broke into his home it was the mob for crying out loud. Yes he could have took a gun and shot him but then the rest of his guys will come out for revenge and take them all out. He sighed taking another swig.

Brock was at the Bar with Paul Heyman and Eve. Molly decided to stay in because she was worried about her cousin. Brock was feeling no pain as he walked up to the bar and got a bud light platinum. Ryback was as usual running his mouth about Bob.

"You know what really pisses me off?" asked Ryback to Ivory slurring his words a little bit. "Is the fact that that piece of shit Bob isn't doing a damn thing to find Clair but instead sitting a drinking Jim Beam by the campfire. I have been trying to find out were she went and when I do find her I am going to take her back to Vegas with me."

"Ok first of all you are cut off. Second I don't think you are her type. You may have deep feelings but maybe she is not the one. Third I can see it in his eyes how much Bob loves her. She just needs time to get her head on straight with everything she has been through." said Ivory.

"SHE BELONGS WITH ME. NOT SOME FUCK WHO ONLY WAITS ON HER FOR THREE MONTHS AND ALSO PUTS HIS FAMILY IN HARMS WAY." Ryback yelled banging his fist on the bar.

"Don't make me give my husband a call cause I sure as hell will if you don't cool it." Ivory told him.

"Hey Ryback why don't you do all of us a favor and shut the hell up." said Brock.

"Lessnar fuck off." said Ryback.

"Cool it guys. There is no need for this." said Paul.

"Well well well looks like a drunk fest in here." said Nidia walking in.

"Don't start your shit in here tonight because I am not in the mood for it." said Paul.

"Hey were is the tramp all of these guys are in love with. Did she get scared and take off." Nidia said sarcastically.

"Bitch please. You are the only tramp around here." said Marissa.

"Please Mazzola how many men have you slept with? Oh I forgot the only men you can get are mobsters and drunks." said Nidia.

"Look here bitch you are asking for it." said Marissa.

"Nidia either I call my husband or you get the fuck out." said Ivory getting tired of this. The whole bar cheered as Nidia left.

"Well I should just leave Ivory in charge." said Dwayne coming in with AJ. "All she has to do is threaten to call her husband and everyone behaves."

"Hey at least nothing go thrown and Bradshaw didn't almost get his head taken off by a flying object as usual." Dawn joked. The whole bar laughed at that one.

"Fuck you guys." Bradshaw grunted.

"It is that one spot too. Maybe we should just move the table and put a target there along with a sign that says: caution flying object zone." said Dwayne causing a laugh.

"Man I miss going out on the river." said AJ. "Stacy why didn't your roommate leave you a key to her boat while she went were ever she went? Since Dwayne and I are trying to get pregnant I would have stayed sober."

"If she would have left the keys with anybody it would have been me." said Ryback. "I don't drink on the river and unlike some people I know how to drive a boat."

"You know how to drive a boat? Please how come you nearly crashed into the dock the last time you drove?" said Stacy. "We would have been better off letting moonshine boy over there drive.

"Hey at least I am not dating a giant and I know how to drive a car." Ryback shot back.

"Well excuse me I never would have backed into you truck if you hadn't parked so damn crooked." said Stacy.

Dwayne laughing leaned over and said to Paul. "The stupidest arguments people have after having a few drinks. This shit is hilarious."

"Hey Paul we want to hit the river tomorrow. Do you by any chance have the keys to your roommates boat?" Chris asked.

"Nope sorry." said Paul.

"We can always hot wire." said Hall.

"LAST CALL SCOTT HALL I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU EVEN SAID THAT." Marissa yelled at him.

"Ok why don't you just rent a boat ya bunch of jabronies." said Dwayne.

**A/N: Well here is another one. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 55

Clair was having the time of her life in Chicago but she knew it was time to head back to the river. She decided that she would see how things went the rest of the summer and when winter came base her decisions on that. Though one thing she knew for sure was she did not like Ryback as anything more than a friend. Not only did he used to date her friend Beth he just wasn't her type.

Clair was also still chewing on what she found out about Bob and his family and wasn't sure if she could be with someone who just through his own family to the wolves. And with Tiffany she was just going to end that friendship because she was too big of a two face. She saw a lot of that back in high school before all of this even happened.

Clair got up at 5 and left at 6 ready to head back to the river and face what ever she needed to face.

Bob woke up at 8 the next morning on the lounge chair he passed out in the night before. He was feeling like shit. He went into the camper, took a shower, then went back to bed. Trish, Molly, Stacy, Brock, and Leroy were sitting outside making breakfast.

"Man I am worried about Bob I have never seen him like this before." said Molly.

"Well we all know who to blame. It was that bitch Clair." said Leroy.

"Leroy be nice. She is just scared after first getting her heart broke then finding out about him letting the rape happen. You have never been raped and neither have I so we don't know what she is going through. Molly does and that is the reason why she forgives her because she gets it." said Trish.

"Well Clair's answer was that he had a choice that all he had to do is take a gun and shoot the bastard. Well let me tell you this that wasn't some thug breaking into our home. It was a freaking mob boss and if Bob would have taken him out all of his boys would have taken us out for revenge." said Leroy.

"Well she doesn't understand the mob because up until she went to California that time she had a very sheltered life." said Molly.

"Well Bob is lucky I didn't break his damn neck for this shit." said Brock.

"Brock don't you start either. This whole thing is getting way out of control and I have a feeling this is going to end up in a blowout." said Molly.

Clair pulled up in her drive at 6 that evening. She was tired after 12 hours of driving. She walked into her camper, unpacked and changed into a pair of low rise blue jeans and a red sparkly halter. She decided to go to the bar and have a few beers and then go to bed. When she walked in Ryback was shooting pool with Chris. Marissa, Dawn, and AJ were sitting at a table talking. She noticed a sign with a target painted on it by the wall were Bradshaw used to sit that said: Caution flying object area. Clair got a chuckle at that one. Ivory was bartending. The Hardy's and Adam and Jay were playing darts. Bradshaw, Ron, and the Dudley's were playing poker. The Kidman's and the Pages were playing pool.

Clair walked up to the bar and ordered a bud ice light. Stacy walked up to her then.

"Well welcome back. Thanks for not leaving the keys to your boat with me. Some of us actually wanted to go on the river this past week and ½ ." said Stacy.

"I told you jabronies last night to rent a damn boat. You have no sympathy from me." said Dwayne.

"Sorry I just wanted to see my other friend that I went to school with and her husband who was one of the cops that busted in when my ex and I had that huge blowout. Phil was his name. He used to work for your dad then decided to transfer back to his hometown of Chicago. I had know idea who I could trust to stay sober enough to drive my boat. That's why I took the keys." said Clair.

"Well you could have just handed them to me. I don't drink in the river." said Ryback.

"You don't know how to drive a boat either." Clair shot back.

Bob who had seen her car took another swig of Jim Beam and stalked into the bar and walked right up to her.

"Were the hell have you been." asked Bob.

"Chicago seeing my other high school friend Kaitlyn." said Clair.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me were you were going?" said Bob.

"Oh for crying out loud I needed a break to get away from this place and everybody. Also we are not a couple so who gives a damn if I go somewhere and not tell you." said Clair.

"I GIVE A DAMN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. IT KILLS ME HOW YOU JUST CANT SEE THAT. YOU ARE BASING YOUR DECISIONS ON WHAT HAPPENED IN MOBILE AND WHAT YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND TIFFANY SAID ABOUT ME." Bob yelled.

"Look her bucko don't you talk to her like that." said Ryback.

"Shut ya damn mouth and but out you steroid popping freak." Bob shot back.

"Listen her mother fucker if you did care about her I wanna know one question. Why didn't you wait for her? You couldn't wait three months. I would have waited for at least a year." said Ryback.

"Yea because you are probably just a fag." said Bob.

"Oh shit here we go." muttered Stacy.

"BOY YOU BETTER WATCH YOU FUCKING MOUTH. I AINT NO FAG YOU PRICK. I CAN LOVE CLAIR WAY MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD." Ryback yelled.

"WHAT YOU DON'T FUCKING GET RYBACK IS THAT CLAIR IS MINE AND THAT IS ALL THERE IS TO IT." Bob yelled back.

"ENOUGH I HAVE TOLD YOU BOTH I AM NOT SOME OBJECT TO BE FOUGHT OVER. RYBACK YOU ARE NOT MY TYPE. I ONLY THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND. AND BOB YOU MAKE ME ALMOST SCARED OF YOU WITH SOME OF THE THINGS I FOUND OUT ABOUT AND HOW YOU ACT. I KNOW I AM JUST NOT USED TO IT BUT BEING THOUGH WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT IS JUST HARD. GIVE ME MORE TIME PLEASE." Clair yelled taking her second beer and walking over to sit with Marissa, AJ, and Dawn.

"Clair gave you both her answer so this argument ends now." said Paul stepping in. "Don't make me asked Ivory to call her husband."

After that it was all quiet with everyone having a good time when the Nobel's, Andrew, and the Steiner brothers walked in.

"Hey no trouble I will not put up with it. This new management is not like Roddy Piper. We don't put up with bull shit." said Dwayne.

"Hey we are just here to drink and shoot pool." said Scott walking to the pool table that was not in use. "Hey Rick 100 bucks says I can whoop your ass in a game of pool."

"Your on pussy." Rick shot back.

"Call me that again you will have a fat lip." Scott told his brother.

"So Jamie your wife has slept with everyone else in this bar would you care if she gave me a little of that?" asked Andrew.

"FUCK YOU DREW." Jamie yelled. "I'll kill your ass.

"I think I will call it a night. I am kinda tired." said Clair.

"Clair I have a question please don't take this the wrong way but can I sleep with you. Just sleep. I just love you and I have missed you and I want to hold you. You have nothing to worry about. Don't forget you have your roommate and her huge ass boyfriend." said Bob.

"Fine I am too tired to argue but if you try anything you will be missing your family jewels." Clair answered. In truth she still loved Bob she just needed time to trust him again. Bob wrapped a arm around her shoulders and led her out of the bar and to her camper. Clair changed into a pair of pink sleep shorts and a matching camie. Bob just stripped down to her boxers and climbed into the king sized bed. Clair followed suite and turned on her side. Bob wrapped his arms around her and they both went to sleep.

**A/N: Well there is another chappy! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all of the reviews!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content so the rating for this chapter has been raised to MA. You have been warned.**

Chapter 56

Bob and Clair awoke around 8 the next morning. They looked over at each other and kissed. Bob pulled off her pajamas and started kissing his way down her body. When he got to her mound he slid his tong inside of her and started to lick and suck. Clair moaned because she had never felt this good before. All of her other sexual incounters have been rough or forced. She came to minutes later with her first ever orgasim. Bob took off his boxers and the first thing Clair noticed was that he was a lot bigger than Shane or even Mark. He slowly slid himself into her, paused for a minute to let her adjust to his size then slowly moved in and out her. They came together in ecstasy. Clair biting back a scream so she wouldn't wake the whole camper up.

They lay together just holding one another when someone was banging on the door of the camper.

"Hey wake up it is 10 a.m. and I wanna hit the river. It has been a week and ½ and some of us are having river withdrawls." said Jessie.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE DEAD JAMES! I DID NOT GET TO BED TILL 3 a.m. BECAUSE AFTER THE BAR CLOSED AT 2 I HAD TO DO PAPERWORK AND STOCK UP." Paul yelled flinging open the door pissed that we was woke up.

"GIVE ME 30 MINUTES." Clair yelled out. "I AM KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING AT THE MOMENT."

"YOU HEARD HER NOW SCRAM!" Paul yelled as he slammed the door.

"That little shit is gonna get it." said Bob as he joined Clair in the shower where they made love once again.

Afterward Bob went back to his camper and put on his swim trunks and Clair put on a red string bikini and a net cover up.

"So sounds like you had a very good morning." said Stacy.

"I did till dumbass Jessie woke you guys up." Clair said. "I am sorry about that I know Paul works late at night. I am surprised he didn't punch him in the face.

"I'm surprised also." Stacy said as she put on a lime green string bikini. "I wonder who all is coming on the river today.

"Well probably a boat load of people since everyone is having river withdrawls." said Clair.

She walked out of the camper and started packing her cooler. She packed a 12 pack of lemonade, a large party tray, sandwiches, chips, and six bottles of water. Bob came over and helped carry everything to the boat. Trish, Leroy, Brock and Molly joined them and helped put beach towels on all of the seats.

"Brock if you brought you damn super soaker I am gonna kill you." said Clair.

"Dammit you guys are no fun at all." said Brock.

"Here is a quarter call someone who cares." said Clair handing him a quarter. The group was then joined by Stacy, AJ, Terri, Kevin, Hall, Marissa, Beth and Jessie.

"You know what Jessie I am surprised Paul didn't punch you in the face for waking him." Stacy told him.

"I didn't wake you up?" Jessie asked Stacy.

"I was laying in bed reading so not to disturb Paul because he works his ass off." said Stacy.

"Hey wait is there room for one more?" Ryback called.

"Nope sorry we don't allow steroid popping freaks on this boat." Jessie called back.

"I wasn't talking to you shit head. I was asking the owner of this boat." said Ryback.

"Oh just let the poor guy come or else he will be bitching all night." said Kevin.

"As long as he respects that I don't like him for anything but a friend and that Bob and I are back together he can come." said Clair.

"When did this happen?" asked Trish.

"This morning." answered Clair.

"Well I am very happy. Bob has been so down lately. He really does love you." said Molly.

Bob sat down in front of the steering wheel and started the motor and headed for the main channel. Clair sat down on the bench beside him opening up a lemonade.

"So Brock when are you and Molly going to get married? Your are not going to string her along are you because if you do I am gonna have to kick your ass." said Clair.

"Yea big man. Man up." said Kevin

"FUCK YOU NASH." Brock yelled.

"Hey that wasn't necessary." said Molly.

"Well that big ole ape just needs to shut his fucking mouth." said Brock.

"I hope you haven't been talking to Jose Quarvo cause he gets you mean." said Molly.

"Well…." Brock began.

"Busted." said Kevin. As they got on the main channel and headed for their usual beach.

"So Jessie what ever happened with Billy and Dixie?" asked Clair.

"Well they are still together but Dixie is having some family issues that she is dealing with at the moment. Her sister has a 14 year old daughter who is starting to rebel and she is trying to help her sister figure out why." said Beth.

"Boy that sucks." said Clair.

"Billy and Dixie and her sister, her husband and her daughter rented a boat so we might see them on the river." said Beth.

"Who is Dixie's sister? I heard she was from the Mobile area?" asked Bob as he pulled up on the beach.

"Barbara Bush." Beth answered.

"WHAT! AND YOU SAID HER DAUGHTER IS 14." Bob yelled. "I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME!" Bob said as he took off walking down the beach.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Clair.

"Well this was a woman he had dated before he met his wife Victoria that Shane and murdered. Bob has a 14 year old daughter and Barbara never told him." said Molly. Clair sighed it seemed that every time things started to get together another curve ball comes flying her way.

**A/N: Well there is a shock for you. More secretes come out in the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 57

Clair opened up another lemonade and was contemplating whether or not to go find Bob and talk to him. She had a feeling that he needed some time to his self. She wouldn't leave him just because he has a daughter. They have been through too much. Clair was only 22 kinda young for a 14 year old step daughter but with everything she had been through she grew up quick.

Molly knew what the younger woman was thinking. She gave Clair a smile ressuring her that everything was going to be ok. Ryback was secretly hoping that he would now have a chance because of this new info. A pontoon pulled up on the beach beside Clair's.

"Hey Billy glad to see you finally made it to the river!" called Jessie.

"Yea will shit happens sometimes. Oh you already know Dixie well this is her sister Barbara, Barbara's husband Marcus Bagwell, Buff, and Barbara's daughter Jennifer." said Billy.

"Well nice to meet you all. I'm Jessie, this is my girl Beth, Kevin, his wife Terri, AJ, Marissa, Last Call Scott Hall, Ryback, Trish, Leroy, Molly, Brock, and Bob is around somewhere, and Clair the owner of the boat." said Jessie.

"Well sounds like you got a party there. And boy lemmi tell you this the owner is hott!" said Marcus.

"She is also taken bucko." said Beth. She didn't like this man. Something with him just didn't sit right with her.

Clair had the same feeling. There was something hinky but she just couldn't put her finger on it but she had a feeling that when whatever it was came out the shit was gonna hit the fan. Bob came back from his walk then and when he saw the other boat and who was on it he got angry again.

"Barbara when were you planning on telling me that I had a daughter?" asked Bob.

"Well lets see. Never." answered Barbara.

"YOU HAD KNOW RIGHT BARBARA." Bob yelled.

"Hey don't you dare yell at my wife unless you want me to come off this boat and kick your ass." said Marcus.

"I'd like to see you try to kick my ass you little piss ant." Bob shot back.

"Mom why did you lie to me about my dad for all of these years." Jennifer asked.

"Because your father is nothing but a lowlife piece of shit redneck and we are better of living in Atlanta with out him. Marcus takes care of us. Your father never did." said Barbara.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HER. I AM NOT ONE TO SHY AWAY FROM RESPONSIBILITIES." Bob yelled.

"Oh Bob get off it. I never loved you anyway." said Barbara.

"Mom I have decided that now that I know who my dad is I want to go live with him. I would rather." said Jennifer.

"NO! Absolutely not." said Barbara.

"Why I don't like living with Marcus." said Jennifer. As Clair was listening to the conversation she was piecing together pieces of the puzzle of what has been bothering her.

"And why is that?" asked Barbara.

"BECAUSE HE MOLESTS ME AND JUST LAST WEEK HE RAPED ME." Jennifer yelled out. That did it for Clair. It may not have been her business but she didn't care.

"Honey I am Clair. Bob's girlfriend why don't you come on my boat.." said Clair

"MY DAUTHER IS NOTHING BUT A LIAR. SHE HAS BEEN OUT OF CONTROL LATELY." Barbara yelled.

"WHY WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Clair yelled back.

"BECAUSE ALL SHE WANTS IS PEOPLE'S SYMPATHY." Barbara yelled.

"I THINK YOU ARE THE IN DENIAL. I HAVE BEEN RAPED I KNOW THE SIGHNS AND JENNIFER IS DEFINATLY TELLING THE TRUTH." Clair yelled.

"BARBARA I AM TAKING YOU TO COURT FOR FULL CUSTADY AND UNTILL THEN SHE IS STAYING WITH US." Bob jumped in.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS SHE IS STAYING WITH HER MOTHER AND I." Marcus yelled stepping off the boat.

"YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARD CLAIR'S BOAT AND I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS. Bob yelled.

But before any punches could be thrown Jeff Jerrett pulled up then.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"That piece of shit right there molested and raped my daughter. I told my ex that she is staying with me and that I was going to take her to court for full custody. And he is trying to get my daughter to get off of my girlfriend's boat and back on to his and I am not having it." said Bob.

"Ok you just need to leave. For now the girl will stay with her father." said Jeff.

"Is there room for 2 more I don't want to even be around my sister anymore." said Dixie.

"Yes there's room." said Clair trying to calm down. She was definatly going to the bar tonight. It was lunch time so Clair started handing out sandwiches and decided to take hers and go for a walk down the beach by herself.

"I know you guys are having fun on the river and I am sooo sorry I caused you any drama." said Jennifer feeling bad.

"Hey it is not your fault. It is your mom and step dads fault." said Bob handing her a coke.

"But I feel so bad about Clair walking off." said Jennifer.

"She has had a rough life. She is trying to get her life back together and it seems like life is constantly throwing her curve balls but I can tell she cares about you because she really loves your father. She just needs time to collect her thoughts and take a breather." said Molly.

"Say kid what grade are you in." asked Brock earning a slap upside the head by Molly. "OW FUCK."

"That was for that kid remark and watch your language." said Molly.

"I'm in tenth grade. My grades were good enough for me to skip a year." said Jennifer.

"Well that's good." said Trish joining in the conversation.

Clair was sitting on the beach just thinking. She loved Bob and cared about his daughter but she wasn't sure she was cut out to be a mother. She didn't want to screw up like her parents did with her. She finished up her sandwich and walked back over to were everyone else was. Brock got the ideal to play marco polo and most everyone was playing it. Clair just wanted to get her float and relax in the water.

When it was time to leave Bob, Clair and Jennifer all sat on the bench together. Bob of course drove and somehow Brock got a super soaker and sprayed Kevin with it.

"Dammit Brock I am gonna kick you ass." said Kevin. "That's fucking cold!"

"How did you get a super soaker on here anyway. I told you to leave the damn thing back at the camp." said Clair.

"I told you to leave the damn thing back at the camp." Brock mocked.

"You are really pushing my buttons today." said Clair.

"You are really pushing my buttons today." mocked Brock.

"Cut the shit." said Clair.

"Cut the shit." mocked Brock.

"You fuck head." said Clair.

"You fuck head." mocked Brock.

"ENOUGH." Bob yelled. "Brock you over groan porky pine quit mocking my girl."

"Prick." said Brock.

"Over groan porky pine." said Bob.

"Prick."

"Over groan porky pine.

"Shut the fuck up! Damn are we a bunch of two year olds on this boat." said Ryback.

"Ryback why don't you just shut the fuck up." said Bob.

"Guys just cool it I am starting to get a head ach." said Clair.

"Guys just cool it I am starting to get a head ach…' Brock started to mock. "OWWWW FUCK. DAMN. SHIT. FUCK. KEVIN YOU ASSHOLE. YOU KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!"

"Serves you right now quit mocking Clair." said Molly. When they got back to the camp everyone went to there campers and showered. Clair changed into a pair of black low rise jeans and a hot pink sparkly tank and her ass kicking boots. She got out some hamburgers and hot dogs to grill. Jennifer decided to come in and help her.

"Hey Clair need some help?" asked Jennifer.

"Nah I got it just have your dad get the grill ready so we can grill these burgers and hot dogs." answered Clair.

"Why is Brock such a prick? Always mocking you and calling dad names?" asked Jennifer.

"Brock is just Brock. He is not really a prick he is just that one person who likes to get on everybody's nerves. He's harmless though he is sooo annoying there are times I just wanna smack the shit out of him." said Clair as she turned on her deep fat fryer to cook some French fries.

"Hey what's up?" said Stacy walking in.

"Not much just talking with Jennifer and trying to get dinner if Bob would ever get off his ass and start the grill." said Clair.

"HEY DAD. CLAIR SAID THAT SHE IS TRYING TO GET DINNER IF YOU WOULD EVER GET OFF YOUR ASS AND START THE GRILL." Jennifer called out.

"Oh boy I don't know how Bob feels about cussing at 14. Dad would have knocked me on my ass and his is one to talk about cussing." said Stacy.

"Get off my what and start the grill?" said Bob walking over.

"I was just repeating what Clair said." said Jennifer.

"Sorry I just made a statement that I am trying to get dinner and I need you to light the fire on the grill so we could grill burgers and hot dogs. I got the deep fat fryer heating up to cook French fries." said Clair as Bob wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"You young lady watch your mouth." said Bob to Jennifer as he lit the grill.

**A/N: Well what do you think. Thankyou for all of your reviews. Enjoy!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 58

After Bob got the grill ready Clair brought out the hamburgers and hot dogs out to be grilled. After she handed Bob the platter of food she kissed him and walked back inside the camper to cook the fries.

"Will you two get a room? Damn." said Brock taking a swig of his bottle of shine.

"What jealous that my girlfriend is affectionate and your fiancee is not because you fuck up all the time." Bob shot back.

"He don't hold back does he?" asked Jennifer.

"Nope your father will tell it like it is." said Molly. "That is just him with his in your face personality. Does it make you nervous. It still does Clair a little bit."

"Nah I feel so comfortable around him. I am not nervous or tense. Though I always was around Marcus. Stupid shit bag." Jennifer said.

"Hey watch it. And yes I agree he is one and you will never have to live with him again. If I have to I will put the Alabama Slamma on his sorry ass." said Bob flipping the burgers.

"Why the hell does everyone pick on me all the time?" whined Brock.

"Why the hell does everyone pick on me all the time?" mocked Clair coming out of the camper with a basket full of fries. "Do you want some cheese with that wine?"

"Good one." said Trish giving her a high five. "You hitting the bar tonight?"

"Yea for a bit just to see if there is any gossip." said Clair.

Stacy and Paul came out of the camper ready to join the rest for dinner. Stacy looked like she was going to a night club. She was wearing a sleeveless shiny silver top, a pair of black leather pants and a pair of stelito boots.

"Hot mama looking fit to kill. Going somewhere tonight?" asked Leroy getting a smack from Trish.

"No just to the bar. I like to look good for my honey." said Stacy. The group was interrupted by a screech of tires. A red Nissan Titan squealed to a stop in front of the campers.

"What the hell." Paul muttered. Then a angry Barbara jumped out of the passenger seat.

"JENNIFER DIANE BUSH YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THE TRUCK RIGHT NOW." She yelled.

"MY DAUGHTER AINT GOING NOWHERE WITH YOU AND YOUR RAPIST PEDIFILE HUSBAND." Bob yelled. Clair jumped up to.

"You just need to get the hell out of here." said Clair.

"Want me to get my Uncle Bret on the phone." said Trish holding up her cell phone.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Paul.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU." Marcus said getting out of the truck. "I AM HERE TO TAKE MY WIFE'S DAUGHTER HOME AND THAT IF FINAL. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU ALL THINK."

"HER FATHER ALREADY SAID SHE WASN'T GOING WITH YOU SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Clair yelled.

"SHUT IT BITCH THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Barbara yelled.

"OH YES IT IS THIS IS THE MAN I LOVE MORE ANYTHING'S DAUGHTER SO I AM MAKING IT MY BUSINESS YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Clair yelled back.

"Just leave and I will see you in court." said Bob putting a protective arm around both Clair and Jennifer. Marcus and Barbara jumped into their truck and left.

"Any one else wanna piss me off tonight?" asked Bob as he went back to finishing up the food on the grill.

Dinner was quiet with nobody saying much. Even Brock the clown of the group was quiet. Clair told Bob he could stay in her cabin with Jennifer so they could catch up and get to know one another. When dinner was finished Clair went to the bar with Paul and Stacy. Molly built a campfire and sat out with Brock, Trish, and Leroy. Bob was tired and worn down so he and Jennifer went to the cabin.

When Clair walked into the bar she ordered a bud light platinum. "It is just one of those nights." she said to Ivory. Ivory just nodded. She was having a bad night also. She was tired and wasn't feeling good. Clair walked over to the table were Marissa and Dawn were.

"Hey I am just tired of having drama everywhere I turn around." said Clair.

"Yea I know it sucks but things will settle down and get better for you." said Dawn.

"Yea I know it just seems like I have things on track and then another curve ball comes flying my way. First with Shane. Then finding out about Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie. Then Shane escaping. Then Mark coming after me. Then finding out my roommate was his partner because she was being blackmailed. Then getting away from Mark and going to Mobile only to get my heart broken. Then coming back to TN and working on making my own product and eventually getting back together with Bob. Then BAM I find out he has a daughter and he is going to get full custody." said Clair.

"That is just life honey it throws you curve balls." said Marissa.

"Maybe I should just go back to my camper and get some sleep. It has been a trying day." said Clair.

"That would be a good idea." said Marissa.

Clair walked out of the bar to her camper, went in and changed into a pair of blue silk sleep shorts and a matching camie. Crawled into her king sized bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Well how did you like this one? Enjoy.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 59

Clair awoke at 9 the next day and she noticed that sometime during the night Bob had snuck in. She didn't mind she just wanted Jennifer to get to know her dad. Bob woke up a couple of minutes later and the two of them made love. Afterwards Clair took a shower and put on a teal string bikini and a net cover up. Jennifer was sound asleep on the couch in Clair walked into the living room kitchen area. Stacy walked out of her bathroom a minute later wearing a red string bikini and a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top.

"So when did Bob and Jennifer sneak in last night?" Clair asked Stacy.

"Around midnight. Bob wanted to be by you so I let them in." answered Stacy.

"I was thinking that today would be a family day on the river today. Just the Hollys you and Jennifer oh and Paul if he is not working." said Clair.

"Sounds good said Stacy. Where is Bob." asked Stacy.

"Taking a shower. You I have know idea how my parenting skill are compared to Bob's. I may be relaxed about some things like clothes and cussing compared to Bob. What was your dad like? My parents just let me do what ever. But of course I was never out of control." said Clair.

"Well if I cussed I would get back handed across the face and told to watch my mouth. But mostly I was told to watch it and if it kept up I would lose my phone, my tv, my car, and my privilage to hang out with my friends. It was only when I dropped a F bomb I would get smacked." said Stacy.

"Well with my parents I cussed all the time. I never dropped F bombs though unless I was mad. My dad would always say: who or what pissed you off. Mom would just be like ok whose ass do I have to kick. And yesterday when Jennifer told her dad that get off your ass and start the grill line I just let it go because that was exactly what my house was like." said Clair.

"Well you and Bob do need to talk about both of your lifestyles growing up and come up with a compromise in parenting since you are going to be in this for the long haul." said Stacy.

"You know something funny just over a week ago I told Tiffany that I was never getting married again but now if Bob proposes tomorrow my answer would be yes. I have never felt with way before and it feels great." said Clair.

"I feel the same way with Paul. It is just amazing how happy he makes me and he trusts me to go out on the river as much as I want to when he is working. Scott would have thrown a fit." said Stacy.

"Well I better wake up Jennifer so we can get ready to go out on the boat. I hope no one wakes up Paul today. Poor guy is sooo tired from working." said Clair.

"He told me last night that if someone wakes him up they are gonna get there ass kicked. But if it is a woman just a cussing." said Stacy.

Clair laughed and walked over to the couch to wake Jennifer up. "Hey honey its time to get up and get ready to hit the river." said Clair gently shaking her.

Jennifer woke up and stretched. "I have a problem I don't have a bathing suit. Since Marcus I just wore shorts and tanks to the river and never got into the water." said Jennifer.

"Oh well you can borrow this swim suit." Clair said handing her a red boy short bottom and a matching string top. "If you look in my drawer there are plenty of cover ups or you can put on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank or just the shorts or just the tank. What ever you and your dad are the most comfortable with."

"Somebody's getting thing hang of things." Stacy teased.

"Hey is Jennifer up?" Bob said walking in from his camper in his swim trunks.

"Yea she is in my bedroom picking out a cover up. She doesn't have a swim suit so I loaned her one of mine. Don't worry its not skimpy just boy shorts and a top like mine." said Clair.

"That's fine. We need to hit the store to get her some clothes." said Bob.

"Also I told Stacy that I didn't want a crowd on the boat today. Just you, Jennifer, Leroy, Trish, Brock, Molly, Stacy, and if he is not working Paul." said Clair.

"How do you do it? How do you read my mind and make me so happy with all the thoughtful things that you do?" asked Bob wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Because with you it's so easy." said Clair.

She walked outside and started packing the cooler. "Hey you want me to pack the usual sandwiches or are you going to take the portable grill and grill something?" Clair asked Bob.

"Actually pack those chicken breasts I am kind of in the mood for grilled chicken." answered Bob.

"Ok." said Clair putting those in the cooler as well as a party tray and chips. She packed a 12 pack of her lemonade that she sells and distributes and a 12 pack of the regular for Jennifer and a case of bottled water. "Hey Jennifer honey ask the others to get what they are taking to drink so I can put it in cooler. Could you do that for me hon?" asked Clair.

"Sure." said Jennifer as she walked to the Holly's camper. "Hey Clair wanted me to tell you to get what you are planning to drink so she can pack it in the cooler."

"Well I think I will take a 3 liter box." said Trish.

"I will share with Trish." said Molly.

"12 pack of bud light." said Leroy.

"Here just throw this 3 liter plastic bottle in there." said Brock.

"I wonder if I should bring my video camera just in case Brock wants to hit the rodeo again." Bob joked earning a laugh out of everyone.

"What is so funny?" asked Jennifer.

"Well do you know that song rodeo that has been recorded and sung by many different artists well one night Brock put on a show for everyone and belted it out in the middle of the bar." said Clair.

"Oh man I bet that was funny as hell. I would have loved to have seen that." said Jennifer.

"Well if your dad don't mind Paul has it recorded on his I phone. I'm sure he would let you see it." said Clair.

"Shut the fuck up." Brock snapped.

"Hey don't get your panties in a twist just because you made a fool out of yourself and can't live it down." said Leroy.

"And you talk to my girl like that again we are going to have problems." said Bob grabbing the cooler and taking it down to the boat.

"And if you bring that super soaker I am gonna throw it in the damn river." said Clair grabbing hers and Jennifer's beach bags and heading down to the boat with Jennifer following her.

Bob got into the drivers seat and Clair let Jennifer sit next to her dad. Stacy sat down beside Clair and Brock and Molly sat up front with Trish and Leroy.

"Well this is the first day in a while it has been just family." said Molly.

"Yep I really need this. I really need to reconnect with you and Leroy. With running our business and relationships starting I feel we are losing touch." said Bob.

"Man I never thought your cousin was so deep Molly." said Brock.

"Well for years he is the one that has been taking care of us. He has not once ever steered us the wrong way. Now that he is getting his own family so to speak and Leroy and I are about to get married he is scared that he is going to lose touch with us. He wants to remain close. I know it drives you up the wall but this is a close family." said Molly as Bob got on the main channel.

"Well I have one question do we all have to live under the same roof when we get back to Mobile? I mean I know you love your family but do we have to be up their asses all the time?" asked Brock.

"Hey it is a four family condo with a indoor and outdoor pool, hot tub, and gym. And yes I want to live there." said Molly.

"Oh here is another issue that needs working out." mutter Leroy.

"Sorry but I want to build my own house so I can have my own space." said Brock.

"It is just like those complexes you see on the beach only we own the whole building and it is a four unit instead of a say 20 unit. We each will have our own condo plus an extra one for guests." said Molly. "You new the living arrangements before we even left for Mobile last year so this is just a part of who I am. Close to my family."

"There is a big difference with being close and being up somebody's ass." snapped Brock.

"Well I don't want to discuss this in front of everyone. Lets talk later when we are alone and you are SOBER." Molly yelled the last word as Bob pulled up on the beach.

"I think before everyone has anything to drink we should discuss everything out in the open. Stacy I hope you are not uncomfortable with this but I do consider you family. That is why I wanted a family day to work shit out and get it all out in the open." said Bob putting his arms around Jennifer and Clair.

**A/N: Oh boy family conflict. Some relationships will be tested but everything will get out in the open in the next chapter. If Molly kicks Brock to the curb because he cant deal with the living arrangements when they go back to Alabama who do you think Molly should go for? Kurt Angle, Ryback, Bradshaw, or John Cena? Hope you enjoy thanks for all of your reviews!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 60

"Ok who wants to go first?" asked Bob.

"Well my fiancee just doesn't get that I don't want to live in the same building as the rest of you. I need my own space not to be crowded by your guys." said Brock.

"Well we are a close family you are just gonna have to deal with it when you are with me." said Molly.

"Oh deal with it. Is that what I am going to have do?" said Brock taking his bottle out of the cooler and taking a sip.

"Can you not we are trying to be serious but you can't even do that you just want to a drink away your problems instead of facing them head on . We had this problem last summer but it looks like to me you have got a problem." said Molly.

"OH SO IS CLAIR PUTTING SHIT IN YOUR HEAD AGAIN." Brock yelled.

Clair jumped up pissed because she never said a word to Molly about Brock. "I didn't say a damn thing to Molly about you. You just can't handle the truth." said Clair.

"Oh like you are sooo one to talk about not being able to handle the truth. You know the exact reason I kicked Bob's ass over a week ago and yet you are still here." said Brock.

"Well I was explained a few things do and I understand now. It's not like pulling a gun on a thug breaking into your home it is killing a freaking mob boss who's associates would have came and killed them all for revenge. That's what the deal was and knowing that that is why I am with Bob because he is a wonderful stand up guy that takes really good of his family. So what don't you look with your eyes wide open at the big picture and not in your bottle shine." Clair shot back.

"Ok my issue is that Leroy is always calling Clair names when she was not with you because you broke her heart. Now that you guys are back together he still won't shut up." said Trish.

"Ok look Trish she broke his heart and has been a heartless bitch." said Leroy.

"She was hurt. She had finally escaped Mark and came straight to Mobile for Bob and found him with that tramp Layla. I would be heartbroken and reluctant to take him back if I was in her shoes." said Trish.

"I see your point honey and I am sorry. Clair I apoligise. I was in the wrong." said Leroy.

"I accept." said Clair.

"Well it looks like Brock is the only one with issues." said Bob.

"Ok look I don't think a 22 year old would be a good mother figure for a 14 year old. Also like I said earlier I don't want to be up your ass all the time. But Clair is too fucked up to be a mother figure." said Brock.

"You know what Brock you can think what you want to think I don't give a shit. I think you are the problem. You don't fit in with this family. You want your own space. You want me to tell you why? You probably had the stable home life and a big family. You probably had a senior year. You probably have never watched the only family you had get gunned down right in front of you. Your family probably smothered you so now you need space. And you know what? You are the only one who thinks I am as you said fucked up." said Clair.

"Brock I have been thinking since the whole conversation started and I have decided to end our engagement. We are not compatible." said Molly.

"FINE YOU BUNCH OF FUCKED UP FREAKS HAVE A NICE LIFE." Brock yelled grabbing his bottle and walking off the boat. "I will have Paul come get me?"

"Molly I am sooo sorry about that." said Clair.

"It's ok I think its for the best." said Molly.

"Hey you guys can go swimming and such I would like to sit and talk with Clair. We have other things to work out." said Bob.

"Ok." said Molly as everyone got in the water.

"Well since we are going to be in this parenting thing together we need to decide exactly how we are going to parent." said Bob.

"Well I can start out telling you how I grew up. My house was pretty relaxed. I could wear what I wanted and do what I wanted. I never crossed a line. I always got good grades. Never partied, drank, or did drugs. I did drink before I was legal but that was after I had gotten married. I never wore shorts, skirts, or dresses that were too short and my tops were always classy never skanky. I was allowed to cuss in my house but I never dropped any F-bombs unless I was mad. If we had a problem we talked it out as a family kinda like what just happened here." said Clair.

"Well if I ever cussed in my house I got knocked off the chair or smacked upside the head. It was zero tolerance in my house and my parents ruled with a iron fist." said Bob.

"So how is it going to be in ours. I really don't mind cussing." said Clair.

"Well I really don't like it but I won't flip out about it either. And I do like the talking it out if there is a problem or issue. I don't know what the hell Brock was talking about when he said that you would make a bad parent. And when cuss words do come out I will just say watch it unless it is an F-bomb then she will be in trouble. And with clothes we will see how she does when we go to the store." said Bob.

"Right but lets not get ahead of ourselves we still have to take Jennifer's mother to court." said Clair.

"We got this babe. The fucker is going down." said Bob wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Oh it is after 1 already." said Clair.

"Guess I better get the grill going so I can cook that chicken." said Bob kissing Clair again.

Clair was hot so she grabbed a lemonade and got into the water to cool off. She was having a pretty good day and was glad things were working out. She felt bad for Molly though since she had been in love with Brock but Brock didn't fit in with her family at all. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a water bomb hit her right in the head. She looked over and saw Leroy laughing at her.

"Oh you little shit you are going to get it." Clair said throwing back at him.

"Missed me missed me now you got a kiss me." Leroy sang out.

"How old are you are you two?" asked Trish. Stacy loved being around this family. She could tell they were all very close. She wished she had that kind of relationship with her dad. But with him living in Texas and her living in TN it was hard. Mike, Becky, Kevin and Terri pulled up on the beach in Mike's little sea do boat.

"Well looks like some a river party." said Mike.

"It is calm we left everyone but family at home." said Clair.

"Well we left the loud mouths at home also. We thought about renting a boat but then decided that we wanted some quiet time." said Mike. "That is why only Kevin and Terri came with us. They are not wild like the rest of the bunch."

"Well we got rid of the only loud mouth in are group. His fiancee said it's over so he just took off." said Stacy.

"Well you are welcome to join us there is plenty of chicken." said Bob.

"Thanks we will take you up on that. I wonder if the others would think to rent a boat if they want to go out on the river." said Mike.

"Mike don't you even go there. I want a quiet and peaceful time." said Becky.

"Yea shut up numb nuts. FUCK!" Kevin yelled the last word as Terri smacked him upside the head.

"You know when ever I get a real home that's not a camper or a cabin I am going to put a swear jar on the kitchen table so if anyone cusses they have to put a dollar a word in. Me included." said Clair.

"Hey I like that idea." said Bob. The party was interrupted by thunder. "Oh well we need to go to the mall anyway. Jennifer needs some clothes."

"Uggggghhhhhhhh!" said Becky. "I just can't win I wanted a peaceful day but no it had to start thundering"

"We will just have to plan another one." said Clair getting on the boat along with Jennifer, Stacy, Molly and Trish. Leroy was still playing in the water and Bob was putting out the grill and cleaning it up.

"LEROY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE WATER IT IS LIGHTNING!" Bob yelled at him getting into the drivers seat. A loud thunder boomer sounded making Jennifer jump into Clair's lap.

"What is it honey it is just thunder?" asked Clair holding her.

"I don't like storms because one was going on when it happened." Jennifer said referring to the rape.

"It's ok baby I understand. What is Leroy still doing in the water? Bob just said get out of the water now I'm saying it get the fuck out of the water and push us off the beach." Clair ordered.

"Leroy if you want sex tonight do as Clair and Bob say and get your ass out of the water." said Trish.

"And Trish here brings out the big guns. Give me a high five girl." said Stacy high fiving Trish. Leroy pushed the boat off the beach and jumped on just as it started raining.

"I hope nobody has anything that cannot get wet." said Clair holding on to Jennifer.

"Brock is probably walking home in the rain." Leroy said laughing.

"Gosh be nice and quit being such a dick." said Trish.

When they got back to the camp they were all soaked and ready to shower and put dry clothes on. Clair decided to skip the shower and put on low rise blue jeans and a red silk tank top and heeled boots since they were going to the mall in Jackson. Bob had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a green collared shirt. Jennifer didn't have anything to wear so Clair gave her a pair of teal low rise sweat pants a white spagattie topped tank and a sleeveless hooded jacket that matched the pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Clair you are such a kind hearted woman. Thank you for being so good to my daughter." said Bob wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Bob you are more than welcome. And I am really good to her because I really care about her and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." said Clair.

"Ok troops lets get going so we can get back." said Bob.

"What car are we taking?" asked Clair.

"Well since it's raining I would feel better if we took my truck. Don't get me wrong your Navigator is a big car but I believe the tires on the truck or better." said Bob.

"What kind of truck do you have dad?" asked Jennifer.

"A 2013 Ford F150. Blue." answered Bob.

"Marcus always said that Fords such ass." said Jennifer.

"Well Marcus is ignorant and you young lady watch it." said Bob opening up the back door for Jennifer then walking around to the passenger side and opening that door for Clair. Then he walked around to the drivers side and got in and started the engine. "FUCK! The last person who drove my truck was Brock and he didn't even put any gas in it. At least I have enough to make it to the interstate. I can gas up there. Unbelievable."

They stopped just before they got on the interstate and gassed up. As they were getting on all of the car were being rude not letting them get on even though they were able to move over to the left lane to let them. "DAMMIT YOU STUPID PECKER HEADS." Bob yelled having to stop at the end of the on ramp to wait for it to be clear. "Stupid fuckers. Yea look at me and give me a dirty look." Bob got on and wizzed past all the jerks that did not let them on and gave them all a Stone Cold salute. "Yea how do you like me now?"

"And I thought my road rage was bad." said Clair.

"Clair you don't seem like the type to have road rage." said Jennifer.

"Oh well four years ago I was just east of Las Vegas and was on my way to Pheonix Arizona when this idiot truck driver cuts in my lane causing me to slam on the breaks to keep from getting in a accident and I said something along the lines of: Thank you very much for cutting me off and nearly causing a wreck on the interstate asshole. I was actually yelling but I never beeped a horn or flipped anybody off. I kept it in the car." said Clair.

"Road rage much?" Joked Bob.

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." said Clair. Jennifer was laughing at her dad and his girlfriend. She could tell that they were made for each other since they were so easy with one another.

"Ok the mall is the next exit and what stores are we going to so we can make this a quick trip?" said Bob.

"Well Victoria's Secrete. What I was wearing there under ware and pj's when I was Jennifer's age." said Clair receiving a look from Bob. "J. C. Penny's and Belk."

"Can I ever win?" asked Bob.

"Nope." said Clair smiling. When they pulled up to the mall Bob let Clair and Jennifer out and went and parked. He knew he would find them in one of three stores. Jennifer was having fun Shopping with Clair. She picked out pretty modest bras and underpants though she loved all the colors she got some white and baige also. She picked out a few sleeps sets just like what Clair wears to bed and some Capri and pant sets also.

They went to Belk next and bought shorts, jeans, tanks, and t shirts. And when they went to Penny's they got some new swimsuit's the same style Jennifer wore to the river that day but in all kinds of colors. Clair hoped Bob wouldn't flip with what all she had bought and certainly put her credit cards to the test. She wasn't worried about the amount of clothes she bought she was worried that Bob would thinks she picked out the wrong kinds of clothes for his daughter.

By the time Bob caught up with them they were already done and heading for the door. "Damn did you guys buy the whole mall?" asked Bob laughing.

"Close. I hope I did a good job picking things out. This is all new to me. I just picked out what I would have picked out at her age. Though she told me whether or not she liked something or not. I didn't get anything she didn't like." said Clair.

"Well lets take a look." said Bob. He went through all the bags but the under ware. "Clair you did just fine you can relax."

They left the mall and went to Steak and Shake and had dinner then went back to the campground.

**A/N: Long chapter but looks like they got everything worked out and there river trip got rained out. Well it gave Bob and Clair a chance to get Jennifer some clothes. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your reviews!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 61

Bob Clair and Jennifer had a good time in Jackson just the three of them. When they got back to the camp Clair decided that she wanted to go the bar. "Hey Bob do you care if I go to the bar for a bit." Jumping when a thunder boomer startled her. "Looks like I'll need to take an umbrella."

"No go and have fun. I think Jennifer and I will raid your dvd collection." said Bob.

"You got the Real Housewives seasons 1-6 and New Jersey 1-3." Jennifer exclaimed.

"You can watch any dvd of mine you want as long as your father doesn't care. If it is something that he just doesn't want you to watch don't watch it but if it is something he is just not into but doesn't care if you watch feel free." said Clair.

"Thank you very much. I personally don't care if she watches the Real Housewives of what ever or Jersey Shore, I see Jennifer found that also. But I personally don't care to watch it." said Bob.

"How about Fast Five. It has action and romance." said Jennifer.

"Now that I can deal with. No not the notebook. Lets just have a Final Destination or a Fast and Furious marathon." said Bob.

"I will let you two sort it out. I love babe." Clair said leaning down and giving Bob a kiss. Then she gave Jennifer a hug and kiss also. "You are a wonderful girl the hell with what your mom and your fuck head step father thinks." Clair walked out of the camper and to the bar.

When she walked in Billy Kidman decided to challenge her to a game of pool. "Let me get a beer then your on." said Clair.

"Oh boy this should be good. The last time Kidman got beat by a girl in one on one pool he cried for a week." said Torrie.

"NOT FUNNY!" Kidman yells out.

"I better get my video camera ready for this one." said Dallas.

"Ok Kidman rack em up." called Clair walking over with a bud ice light in her hand. She forgot she was wearing high heels and she had better be careful walking.

Clair broke and sank to solids. The one and the five. Then she aimed at the 3 but missed. Kidman took a shot at the 10 and made it and then said. "The 13 into the 15 into the 12 in the corner." He hit the cue ball waay to hard knocking the 12 off the pool table. "SHIT." Kidman yelled.

"I think you put a little too much English on that one babe." said Torrie.

Clair aimed at the six and made it then aimed at the 7 and made it then set herself up for a combo. Ok triple combo 2 into the 3 into the 4 into the corner. Clair sank all three in one shot.

"Damn this chick has got skills." Bradshaw exclaimed. He noticed how she had changed from when she first started coming in here. She used to be depressed and pissed off all the time now she was generally happy.

"Ok 8 ball in the side." said Clair. She was about to sink it when Nidia came from nowhere and kicked the pool table. "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH."

"YOU ARE THE BITCH. EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE YOUR SHIT DOESN'T STINK." Nidia yelled. "YOU BROKE UP SCOTT AND STACY'S MARRIAGE AND YOU CAUSED MOLLY AND BROCK TO BREAK UP."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN SMOKING BUT I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH EITHER BREAKUP." Clair yelled.

"MAYBE NOT BUT EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE EVERYONE LOVES. I JUST WANT TO BE LIKED I JUST WANT SOME FRIENDS." Nidia sobbed.

"Sleeping with anything that has two legs and a dick is not a good way to make friends." said Clair.

"NOBODY GETS ME. NOBODY UNDERSTANDS. I DON'T LIKE WHO I AM. I WAS RAPED ALSO AND MY HUSBAND BEATS ME." Nidia continued sobbing.

"Are you trying to play the sympathy car?" asked Clair.

"No she is not." said Kurt walking over. "I have been trying to tell her to get out of her current situation for the longest time. It kills me that she has to put on this bitchy front and sleep with everyone to just get some warm gentle contact. Nidia you don't have to be this way. You can get out. I will help you. I have loved you for a long time as a friend."

"Wait Jamie will look at your place first. Let her stay with me." said Ryback.

"It's ok I used to live with him. He will let any woman beat the shit out of him but when it comes to a man he will fight anybody that steps in his way." said Clair realizing what the poor woman had been through and was just putting on a bitchy front to hide who she really is."

Ryback put a arm around Nidia's waist and led her to his Avalanch. And they drove off.

"Boy talk about our nightly dose of drama." said Stacy.

"I almost feel bad for the poor woman." said Kimberly.

"I hope someone got that on tape." said Dallas.

"Well she is trying to get her life back and all we can do is move forward." said Kimberly.

"I need another beer." said Clair walking over to the bar when there was a crash of thunder then the power went out and came back on.

"Could someone see what the weather says?" called out Paul.

"Thunderstorm warning, lightning and thunder and heavy rain." said Torrie looking at her I phone.

"Shit I forgot to roll the windows up in my Explorer." said Dallas running outside.

"_Nana na na nana na na hey hey hey you're a dumbass."_ Brock slurred almost stumbling over the pool table.

"Heyman take his ass home." said Paul.

"Hey who has a red 4 door ford f150?" Dallas asked walking back in.

"I do why?" asked Bradshaw.

"I accidentally door dinged your truck." said Dallas.

"Son of a bitch." Bradshaw muttered running his hand through his long black hair and following Dallas out the door.

"I smell trouble because some men are very protective of there trucks." said Clair.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT." came from outside.

"Told you." said Clair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO?" Bradshaw yelled again.

"I better calm this down." said Paul walking out the door. A couple of minutes later all three walked back in in the bar.

"It's settled." said Paul.

Clair decided that it was time for her to head back to her camper. She walked in and saw Bob and Jennifer watching the second fast and furious movie so she went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of green sleep shorts with a matching camie and came out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and sat down in between them on the couch and spent the rest of the night relaxing in front of the tv.

**A/N: Well there was some drama in that chapter. Nidia let the whole bar know why she is the way she is and is getting help. Little incident with a door ding. And Clair at the end relaxing on the couch in front of the tv. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 62

Clair woke up about 8 the next morning and saw that she was the only one in her camper. She wondered were everyone was. The next thing she noticed was that she was in her queen sized bed she slept in as a teenager. She knew that couldn't be right her bed was nothing but ashes since her child hood home burnt down. When she got up out of bed she noticed she was wearing the exact same pajamas she wore the night before she caught a plane to LA.

"What the fuck." she said aloud.

"Well damn who pissed in your cheerios." was said from the kitchen. Clair then realized that she was back in her childhood home. This can't be right. Was everything a dream. Or was it some weird butterfly effect moment that she could change the future. Well if that was the case she sure as hell wasn't getting married.

She walked out into the kitchen and instead of having her regular bowl of cereal she had a coke and a candy bar instead. She looked on her dad's computer and saw the date. May 20th 2009. The day that changed her life forever.

"Hey I was thinking what do you think about me spending the weekend with Kaitlyn in Nashville." said Clair. She was almost 18 and knew that Tiffany was just a back stabbing bitch and Kaitlyn has always been a wonderful friend trying to warn her about all the shit she was causing for her in school.

"Ok but what do you think about going to collage in Texas. Say Texas State in San Antonio." said Marc.

"Actually I was thinking about going to UT at Nashville and getting my degree in sales and marketing." Clair said. She was thinking in her dream about her coming up with her own product and that sounded great in this time frame also.

"Since when did you all of a sudden know what you want to do with your life? You seem to have everything planned out." said Marc.

"Well I just woke up and everything was very clear and I realized what I wanted out of life. Ever have that happen to you?" asked Clair.

"Well no. I didn't know what I wanted to do till I was almost 30. You are just about to turn 18." said Marc.

"Well dad some people know what they want to do earlier in life than others. Also I have also decided that I am NEVER getting married." said Clair.

"You got a few years before you have to worry about that. Get a career and your own place then decide on that subject." said Marc.

"You will be singing a different tune a few hours from now." muttered Clair

"What was that?" asked Marc

"Nothing. I am going to borrow a pair of mom's boots and I will be heading out soon." said Clair.

"What's the rush?" Marc asked.

"Kaitlyn and I want to hit Oprey Mills Mall and do some shopping." said Clair.

"Don't max out the credit car." said Marc.

"I won't later." said Clair. She walked into her parents bedroom and found the secret safe. She grabbed the file folder and stuck it in her large overnight bag. Then she did like she said borrowed a pair of her mom's boots. "This is going to go differently this time." she thought. Though it was sad the her parents outcome would be the same no matter what she did. She was going to change her life in a different direction.

"By guys heading to Nashville for the weekend." She got into her 2005 mustang and headed out. She made it to the interstate in record time. She was humming as she got on. She did not know were this path would taker her but she knew it would be a hell of a ride either way and also either way when things calmed down she would be back at the river.

End.

**A/N: Certainly weren't expecting that were you. Should I do a sequal that tells how this path goes. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
